Jedi Legends: The Master's Search
by QueenYoda
Summary: The second to Jedi Legends:The Dawn Of Conclusion! The Rebel Alliance, led by fugitive Jedi and senators, look for a way to end the deadly Sith War against the Galactic Empire. But amidst the love of his united family, Anakin Skywalker's apprentice is kidnapped to be wed to the evil Sith Starkiller. Can a handful of slaves, Lux, and the light side save Ahsoka when Anakin can't?
1. Coming home

_**One year after the fall of the Jedi:**_

~Anakin's POV~

When he arrived home, it was into the usual hustle and bustle that came with being a general for the very small army of the Rebel Alliance.

The air was hot with hurried breaths and the atmosphere was a blur of white clone armor. Every inch of the floor, stairs and every room was filled with volunteers, clones, weapons, spies, ambassadors and businesspersons.

Anakin Skywalker chuckled and crossed his arms. It felt so good to be home, after three months, he had missed this.

"Well," a familiar and welcome voice came. "Look whose back. Good to see you, Skywalker," Anakin grinned at his trusted comrade, Captain Rex. It had been a year since the fall of the Republic/Jedi and the rise of the Sith/Galactic Empire.

In that time, much had happened, including the continuous appearance of his second in command. Rex had taken to being around him and his family so much that he had dropped the General part of the equation and taken to plain calling him Skywalker.

"Hay, Rex," he replied as they shook hands warmly. "Good to see you. Where is everyone?" He asked. "Padme is up in the library with Chancellor Organa and the twins," he began.

Another thing that had changed was the Rebel Council had elected Senator Bail Organa to be their chancellor. He called on Padme often for advice since she had once been queen.

"Nava and Intrepid left on a mission about a week ago. Ahsoka is in the conference room with a few of her spies and Admiral Ackbar," he smiled ruefully, that meant **_Lux_** **_Bonteri_** was here.

"And Obi-wan is in the other conference room with Cody, negotiating with some business men again," he rolled his eyes pointedly. "Personally, I think those guys needs a good blaster bolt in the skull, but you know Obi-wan and Cody," he said with a shrug.

Anakin chuckled, one of**_ those_**, huh? Yes, well, if Rex said they needed a blaster bolt in the head then they needed a saber too. But ever peace-loving, life -respecting Obi-wan and Cody did not see it that way. He couldn't wait to see them again.

"Good. I'll see you later, Rex," he said. Rex nodded and hurried back into the loud bustle of people. Anakin smiled and turned left, where a winding staircase led to the library, he had a wife to go see.

The twenty-five year old knight used the force to jump from the ground and landed on the top of the staircase. From there, he walked into the library, an act he rarely did.

For some reason, his family had built a giant library stocked full of books into the home. Probably for Padme, considering the fact that Obi-wan and Ahsoka knew all too well how much he loathed reading.

Inside the hundreds of shelves of books sat a table, in which Bail and Padme sat. His two twins, now one-year-old toddlers sat on the floor. Leia had a picture book in her hands, staring at them happily while Luke tinkered with a small machine Anakin had built for him.

He smiled as he leaned in the doorway, just taking in the sight of his family. It had been an eternity since he had seen them all last, an eternity that had nearly killed him with longing. "We need those extra ships," Bail was saying firmly. There were bags of sleeplessness under his eyes.

"I agree," his wife, Padme Amidala said. "Don't worry. Obi-wan is working on the businessmen downstairs right now. And Master Shaak Ti already captured an Imperial base, so we have extra ships for our spies," she said.

He nodded. "Good, and have the spies gathered any more useful information?" he asked. "Ahsoka is debriefing them now," Padme reported. Bail smiled feebly and looked up; he rubbed the back of his neck tiredly.

"Your little family here are my main helpers, Padme. Thank you. I have no clue what I'd do without your help," he said. Anakin couldn't stay hidden any longer.

"It's all in a day's work, Chancellor," he gloated casually, striding in with his usual swagger. Padme's head snapped up, and a grin of pure happiness lit her delicate features. He felt his heart soar at the sight of her. His Padme. Luke and Leia also looked up, and smiled with childish glee.

"Fatha!" They squealed in unison. He laughed, unable not too. His love for his children was as extreme as his love for Padme, sometimes, when he thought of it, he felt an ache in his chest filled with love, and a secret dread of having to leave again.

"Anakin! Your home!" Padme said, standing. He walked up, having been in misery when away from her. They hugged, and Anakin felt himself let out a deep breath, it was so good to be home.

"Fatha!" Leia whined, pushing in between the hugging couple. Anakin laughed and looked down at his daughter; she had adopted some of Ahsoka's impoliteness; that was for sure. He could not wait to see Ahsoka all the more.

"Luke! Leia! Were you good for your mother?" He asked, using the force to pick both up. They screeched in giggles. "I was!" Luke announced proudly. Leia, who by no means really cared, only kept laughing as she was levitated in the air.

"General Skywalker," Bail said, standing from his seat.

"It's good to see you. How was your mission?" He asked. Anakin inclined his head in a tiny bow of respect. "It went well, Chancellor. Thanks for asking. How've you been holding up?" he asked devilishly. Bail sighed.

"I haven't, I've been muddling through," two years, and he was still muddling through. Anakin laughed and put a compassionate hand on his shoulder. "We all muddle through, Bail, don't worry about it," he assured him.

Bail smiled and nodded. "Thank you. Well, I'm off. I have another eighteen meetings today," he said. Padme nodded and put a hand on his arm comfortingly. "I'll contact you about those ships and the spies when I get an update," she said. He gave her one last grateful glance before waving at Luke and Leia, giving Anakin a tired smile and departing.

Anakin turned to Padme. "How have things been around here?" He asked. Padme smiled and plucked one of their children from the air. "Good. Everyone has been in and out as usual. New ships have arrived, new information. Oh, and Luke and Leia are lifting spoons and things with the force. Ahsoka said that that is normal for their age," she said.

Anakin grinned proudly. "It is," he agreed. He levitated Luke into his hands. "Have you been using your force powers, my son?" He asked. Luke only gurgled happily. Anakin grinned and turned to his wife. "How may meetings do you have today?" He asked. Padme smiled at him sheepishly.

"Eight," she replied. "I thought so. Well, let me get out of your way then, do you want me to take the kids?" he asked. Padme shook her head, to his disappointment, and sat down, still holding her children, who awed and played with her long brown locks.

Anakin smiled, he loved playing with her hair too.

"Don't worry about us, Anakin, I've got it. **_You_** go get some rest," she ordered. He laughed. "Yes, I will; my wife," he moved towards the door. "After I see Ahsoka and Obi-wan," he added, hurriedly running out before Padme could protest.

Chuckling, he ran to the conference room, the place of most meetings held in the house concerning spies. There were thousands, of course. All volunteers, some having been Separatists, and some having been bounty hunters. It didn't matter who or what they had been before. They were rebels now.

Anakin stopped at the door of the conference room, which was expectantly closed. How many spies were there? Ah, ten.

_ Can I come in? _He called through his and Ahsoka's bond. He felt her flash of delight at his reappearance. _You might as well, eavesdropping isn't very polite either_, Ahsoka replied. He grinned, she knew him too well.

Opening the door, Anakin walked into the dim room. The ten spies inside snapped up to look at him, eyes both bright and stony with the life of someone who constantly took risks. Despite the peril Anakin was in everyday, he could never want any life other than the one of a Jedi.

He smiled at them, and a combined mumble of greeting arose. Ahsoka was in the middle of the room, next to the holo-projector speaking with Admiral Ackbar and Lux Bonteri.

"Master!" His eighteen-year-old apprentice called with a bright grin; as if his striding in were a complete surprise. He smiled; thrilled to see the girl he viewed as a daughter, he had missed her company.

"Hay, Snips," he greeted. He walked up to the three as the other spies continued with their conversations. "All done here?" he asked. Ahsoka nodded.

"Yes, I just transmitted the newest information to Master Yoda, we were finishing up" he had to smile at the name of the leader of the Jedi. Or, the twenty-seven Jedi still alive. He was a good little midget, nevertheless.

Anakin cast a glance at Lux Bonteri, who was the same age as his apprentice. To both Padme and Obi-wan's surprise and Ahsoka's exasperation, he found his interest in Ahsoka amusing.

Being a spy, Lux was around often, meaning he and Ahsoka, who were close friends anyway, got to see each other much more often than Anakin and Padme had at first. That worried him sometimes.

Loving a Jedi was hard and dangerous work; and Ahsoka was just so young, too young to have her heart broken. And if Lux **_did _**break it then Anakin would be obligated to kill him. And he really had better things to do.

He would worry less if, perhaps, Lux did not have a caring, handsome face or the endearing dark brown eyes, glossy chocolate hair and a muscular body. Yep, he would worry a lot less if he was ugly, **_and_** if he didn't so obviously have a crush on **his **padawan and she hopelessly oblivious to this.

"How was your mission?" Ahsoka asked. Anakin crossed his arms. "Successful. I was invited to have a private meeting with Count Dooku," he announced, a twinkle in his eye.

Ahsoka smirked and put her hands on her hips. "Let me guess, you blew up his ship?" She asked with the same reckless sparkle in her eyes as he had. He felt a bit of pride blossom in his heart, he had taught her all about that spark of impulsiveness.

Anakin feigned deep hurt at her assumption. "What? Of course not, Snips. I had our ships shoot his out of the sky," he snorted.

"Blow it up, no; you know I only do that when Obi-wan is there. He hates the 'complete lack of subtlety', as you well know," he said. Ahsoka laughed and Ackbar chuckled. "That's true," Ahsoka agreed. "I wish Intrepid and Nava were here, we could all be together tonight," she said.

Anakin sighed, though the house was one of the biggest bases of the Rebel Alliance (or, rather, the actual base was a few miles away from the house), the spies, businessmen, and other intruders left at night, leaving their little family alone.

All being in one place at the same time was rare, however, due to the constant stream of missions the Jedi had to complete against the Galactic Empire. When it **did** happen, the moments were treasured.

"Me too," he agreed with a sigh. "But there's nothing we can do. By the way, how long have Luke and Leia been lifting things with the force?" he asked. "About three weeks," Anakin resisted the urge to cringe, three weeks; he had missed out on three weeks of his children's growth.

"Don't worry," Ahsoka said, seeing his face fall. "I got the first time on holo-tape," and yet he had a padawan who did things like that. It still was not the same, but it was something.

He nodded. Now that he had seen to Ahsoka, he had one more person to visit. Obi-wan. "Well, I'm off. I can't stay in one place for too long, in case Padme come looking for me and tries to talk me into lying down," he said. Ahsoka opened her mouth, about to agree with Padme. Anakin ran out before she could.

Chuckling, he made his way back down the crowded staircase cheerfully. Three months without seeing the man he reviewed as an older brother had been rougher than he thought. Even though Obi-wan drove him insane, it was still odd going anywhere without him for an extended amount of time. They were a team.

Maneuvering himself through the huge house, Anakin found the diplomat's room, Obi-wan and Padme's domain mostly. Anakin rarely ever went inside, almost as little as he walked into the library.

He stopped outside of the door, he could sense Obi-wan in his usual spot, sitting in his chair across the small desk with Cody standing behind him like a bodyguard, blaster in its holster.

Why Cody stood there was beyond Anakin, force knew Obi-wan could handle himself perfectly fine, but Obi-wan had said something about a professional air and intimidation and other long, complicated words Anakin had quickly interrupted him to go on about something else for.

The door opened before he could knock. A short, stocky Rodian stomped out of the room, infuriated and followed by likewise infuriated minion Rodian's. "The insolence!" he roared.

_Looks like you've gone and done it again, Negotiator_, Anakin thought, watching him go. "Who does he believe he is, to speak to me in such a way? I have never been so insulted! The self-centered, pompous, vulgar Jedi scum!" he cried.

Anakin scowled, realizing what Rex had meant, this guy really needed a blaster bolt in the brain if he was calling **_Obi-wan Kenobi_** self-centered, pompous or vulgar. Only an idiot would say as such.

Obi-wan was a lot of things, like indifferent, aggravating, stubborn and stern, but that was just his nature. He still was none of **those **things. Jedi scum perhaps….

He walked in. Obi-wan was sitting at his desk in the small room, looking downright pleased with himself. Cody stood behind him at attention, but some of his soldier like stiffness had vanished, making him chuckle softly. "As usual, you have exceeded yourself, General," unlike Rex, Cody still called them by their official names.

"Thank you, Cody," Obi-wan said cheerfully. "You played your part nicely, as well. I only hope my strategy works," he said. "It always does," Cody reminded him. "What'd you say to the nice man, Obi-wan? Did you insult his mother or something? It looked like she would have been a Gundark," Anakin asked from the doorway. Obi-wan and Cody looked up.

"Anakin, it's good to see you," Obi-wan said with a grin, Cody only nodded cordially. His more open moods were reserved for Rex and Obi-wan. "And no, I did not. I was merely a bit more…. Blunt, than usual," he explained.

Cody snorted in disagreement. Obi-wan cast him an impish glance to silence him.

"Anyway, how long have you been home?" Obi-wan asked, he waved Cody off, and the clone trotted out- probably to find Rex- and closed the door behind him. Anakin sat in the seat across from Obi-wan.

"A couple minutes. I've already seen the others," he said. Obi-wan nodded. "What about you? How long have you been here?" Anakin asked. Obi-wan sighed. "Four days. Nothing much has been happening in that time," he said.

"Besides you insulting businesspeople?"Anakin asked. Obi-wan grinned feebly. "All in a day's work, my old padawan," he said optimistically.

"What was even the goal?" Anakin asked, knowing the only way Obi-wan would purposefully insult someone was if there was a good motive involved. "I've caught his interest," Obi-wan said merely.

Anakin sighed; it was no use trying to get more from him. He put his chin in his hands. "The rebel fleet has been terrorizing the Empire over Ilum. The Sith are trying to destroy the lightsaber crystals growing there," he said. Obi-wan scowled, stroking his beard.

"I see. They are trying to make sure the future Jedi have no weapons," of course, he would figure it out before Anakin said anything and point it out as if Anakin didn't already know. He nodded.

"Our history is also stored there, or, what's left of it," they were silent for a moment, thinking of the Jedi Temple, and the babies and younglings inside.

All had been murdered by The Sith as their home and history burned. Many Jedi had taken to the galaxy, finding force-sensitive children and training them. The Jedi Order **_was _**going to continue.

"Have they found the cave yet?" Obi-wan asked. Anakin shrugged. "I never found out," he said. "Ahsoka might know, from her spies. I doubt they'll find the cave. It's at the top of the mountain, if you remember," Obi-wan pointed out. Anakin nodded, how could he forget?

"And besides, the council is already in making of a plan," Anakin cocked an eyebrow. The council came up with hundreds of plans a day, what was Obi-wan getting at? "A plan for what? An end to this war?" Or rebellion, as the Empire called it.

"Perhaps. I'm sure you recall our mission to save Master Piell and recover the Nexus Route?" Anakin's mind flashed through the adventure. Oh, yes, the time when Ahsoka had disobeyed him, snuck aboard the ship and ended up being the most important part of the mission? Yah, he remembered.

"Of course, what about it?" He asked. "Well, we believe that if we had the coordinates to that route, we could plan a surprise attack on the Empire, on Courascant," he said. Anakin blinked.

"I doubt they'll be expecting it, but isn't Courascant heavily guarded?" he asked. "With all of our ships in battle, they'd be out-numbered," Anakin pursed his lips, thinking. "It's risky," he contemplated.

"That's why we hesitate. Never the matter, it was only an idea. Nonetheless, we have sent out for Captain Tarkin to be found, we don't want Sidious getting his hands on that information either," Obi-wan said. Anakin's jaw clenched at the name of the man he had once trusted. The man who had **betrayed** him.

Suddenly, Obi-wan cocked his head as if he heard something. "Almost sundown," how he always knew what time it happened to be, was beyond Anakin. Sometimes, he wondered how much he **_truly _**knew about his best friend.

He shook his head; it was almost family time. The force suddenly let out a wave of liveliness and Pride. Anakin grinned; Nava and Intrepid were home. The family was back together again.

He saw a small smile curl Obi-wan's mouth. "We should not keep them waiting," he nodded and the two ventured out into the house.

* * *

Chapter one is up in honor of Veteran's day. My prayers go out to all of the military and their families. May God bless you! All the same, this is chapter one of the : you have to pay mega attention to th eplot, it goes everywhere! And yes, Starkiller will be in this one. Ahsoka is also getting married to a Sith...

~Queen Yoda


	2. Another night in the house of Skywalker

~Ahsoka's POV~

"Hay, my boys!" Nava said, as Anakin and Obi-wan walked into the kitchen, their regular meeting place for the start of a regular evening when the family was together.

She ruffled Anakin's hair cheerfully. "Hello, Nava," Anakin sighed, fluffing his hair back into place exasperatedly. He hated it when she did that. Ahsoka found it rather funny.

Obi-wan chuckled and put a hand on her shoulder. "You two are back early," he observed, Nava nodded and turned to him. "Yes, well, long story short…." Intrepid, next to Ahsoka, interrupted.

"We blew up the ship and ran," she said.

Ahsoka grinned, her friend, ever so honest. Nava rolled her eyes. "You make it sound so unexciting, padawan! But yes, we blew up the ship and **_gracefully retreated_**," Nava corrected. Intrepid laughed and shook her head.

"Sure we did, master, sure we did," she said. Ahsoka smiled, thinking of Master Plo and when they had been obliged to save him from _The Malevolence_. That time they had gracefully retreated as well.

The thought of Master Plo sent a shiver of sadness up her spine. She swallowed her tears and turned back to the present moment.

"Obi-wan, this is a special occasion! You get to cook!" Padme announced, striding down the stars with Luke and Leia in her arms. "Amidala! Still up there? Why is it you insist on hiding these two from me?" Nava asked.

Padme laughed and walked over to them. "I have no clue. Here, have one," she said. "Nava!" Leia squealed, holding out her arms. Nava picked her up. "Hay, Leia. You're growing as pretty as your mother," she said.

"Thank goodness," Ahsoka added jokingly. "Silence yourself, youngling," Anakin replied, shaking his finger at her. She grinned at him. Intrepid stepped forward and took Luke.

Ahsoka smiled and leaned against the counter with crossed arms. The warmth in the room was unrivaled by any Jedi teaching.

"As much as you all hold them, they'll never walk!" Rex called, as he and Cody ushered people out. "Rex is right," Obi-wan claimed knowingly.

"Oh, you be quiet Obi-wan," Nava scolded playfully. "You hold them just as much as we do, and what does Rex know about babies?" She asked. "He knows things like that," Anakin chuckled as Rex pushed out the last clone. The soldier gave them a smile.

"I don't even want to ask why," Intrepid sighed. "You know me and master, we go to some strange places," Ahsoka laughed. Anakin grinned and put a hand on her shoulder. "True enough." He chuckled.

"Well, we're off to our own brothers tonight. Try not to get captured in our absence," Rex called as Cody opened the door. "We'll try that. It won't be easy. See you later guys!" Anakin called with a wave.

The clones departed. Padme sat down at the bar while Nava leaned against the counter inside of the kitchen, out of the way of Obi-wan. Ahsoka and Intrepid sat on top of the counter, legs dangling. Anakin sat down at the bar next to Padme. They were all in their usual places.

"Since I'm obviously cooking," Obi-wan said, already going to the refrigerator to figure out what he was making for his extravagant meal. Ahsoka and Intrepid exchanged glances, Obi-wan was cooking? This was going to be a good meal. Originally, it had been Anakin who had suggested he cook the first time. His meals were a rare delicacy afterwards.

"Does anyone mind if I poison Anakin?" he asked. "Yes!" Anakin yelled. "NO!" the others chorused. Anakin glared at them as they laughed. Anakin smiled and rolled his eyes. "You'd miss me, old man," he teased Obi-wan, who gathered an armful of vegetables.

"For about ten seconds, if you're lucky," Obi-wan replied evenly. Intrepid nudged Ahsoka. "Here they go again," she muttered. Ahsoka nodded and leaned back; about to enjoy the show that was an Anakin/Obi-wan contest of teasing. She had missed this immensely.

"You're so mean to me," Anakin whined. "You make it too fun," Ahsoka told him. He poked her leg. "Didn't you hear him, Snips? He wants to kill me," he told her.

Ahsoka giggled. "I know. Don't worry, he won't. I made him promise to wait until I'm knighted," she replied. Obi-wan guffawed as Intrepid rolled her eyes. Anakin shook his head.

"I'd miss you, Ani," Padme piped in supportively. "I'd be sick with longing," she said. Anakin kissed her on the forehead. "Well, at least**_ someone_** cares about me," he said. "We'll give you a drink for that, Padme. It'll clear all that sickness right up," Nava said.

Ahsoka laughed. "I've never been drunk before, so it just might," Padme laughed. Anakin snorted. "As if you'd ever. You're no fun when it comes to stuff like that," he said. "And when have **_you_** ever been drunk, Anakin?" Obi-wan wondered, giving him a firm look.

"It was the night of yonder," Anakin began self-importantly. "Do you even know what yonder means?" Nava asked. "Do you?" Anakin retorted. Nava narrowed her eyes at him, and opened her mouth, only to ask; "Obi, what does yonder mean?" She asked.

They laughed. "As much as you read, you should know," Obi-wan chuckled. "No one does, Obi-wan," Padme felt the need to point out. The eldest master sighed. "It was the night of yonder," Anakin picked back up, before the subject could be changed.

"I had already saved the princess, and the crown, gotten the kiss, ("what?" Padme demanded) and settled the brave troops and the little padawan into bed," he patted Ahsoka on the head.

She resisted the urge to slap his arm. "And I went on a stroll through the deep woods in the dead of night, to scout for more of the enemy. There, in the woods, I found," he stopped for dramatic effect.

They all stared skeptically. "A castle!" Luke and Leia's eyes grew wide. "Anakin," Obi-wan said, settling whatever he had prepared in the oven. "If you were seeing castles in the woods, then you were already drunk," he pointed out. "Yah, master, and when did this happen?" Ahsoka added.

Anakin did not answer. "And in that magical place, I found many honorable men. They were of the same species of one we know. They were the rest of the Yoda's! I was on planet backward midget!" he hissed.

Obi-wan choked on his own breath. Nava let out a snort of barely contained laughter. The rest of them just laughed.

"That was so disrespectful," Obi-wan said, trying to keep the laughter from his voice. "Were they different colors?" Nava asked, forgetting about respect. "Did they all talk backwards?" Intrepid wondered.

"Did they all drive you mad?" Padme inquired. "Did you see Yoda's mother?" Ahsoka asked. "Exactly how many drinks had you had by this time?" Obi-wan demanded.

Anakin ignored each question. "They were merry chaps, these little people. I met one; his name was Yolk. He gave me this weird stuff, it tasted very sweet, yet sour," he said.

"I worry about you," Obi-wan sighed. Ahsoka swallowed a laugh.

"And the next thing I know, I'm jumping off the walls like the little Yoda's! I told them about you, Snips, they said you sounded like a brat. I told them about Padme and they said she sounded nice. When I started on with Obi-wan, they just were too drunk to care. I may have gotten a few things mixed up, anyway. I think in my haze, I said you were purple, Snips. Padme, you **_might _**have been a Gundark, I'm not sure," he rubbed his head, as if confused.

Nava covered her mouth to hold the erupting laughter at bay. "You told them I was a Gundark?" Padme demanded, not amused. Anakin shrugged.

"Maybe, whatever they gave me made me fuzzy. On the bright side, we all decided it would be fun to burn the castle down. I think a few Yoda's got trapped, but hay, no big loss there. So**_, that's_** when I got drunk, Master," he turned to Obi-wan smugly. They all burst into laughter as Obi-wan only stared at him.

"That was… An impressive story, Ani," Padme laughed. "Just don't tell it to the kids, alright?" she giggled. "Ah, but they liked the story, right guys?" he asked, poking Luke in the stomach.

He gave his father a huge, toothless grin. Anakin smiled back. "You know, Anakin," Obi-wan said thoughtfully. "Sometimes, I just wonder if there's something extremely wrong with you," he said.

Ahsoka held her aching stomach. "Says the man who jumped out of a five hundred story building to chase after a probe droid," Anakin answered, his mouth twitching up at their uncontrollable laughter.

"At least** I** didn't take my time choosing out an acceptable speeder while my master was hanging on to that same thin droid for dear life," Obi-wan said, unfazed by their giggles.

"Hay, I needed to save you in style. My future wife was watching," Anakin was on the edge of breaking. Obi-wan, however, did not show any sign of laughing. "Of course you did. I'm sure it would have been very impressive to cause the splattering of a Jedi knight," Obi-wan said.

Anakin nodded. "It would ha…" he burst into laughter, putting his head down as he held his aching side. "Hay, winner!" Nava laughed, patting Obi-wan on the shoulder. The elder Jedi only smiled. He was always the winner.

* * *

~Padme's POV~

"As usual, perfect," Nava complimented. Obi-wan, as usual, waved his hand dismissively. He was too modest for his own good. "Master, if I die tomorrow, I **_will _**haunt you," Anakin, who had wasted no time in promptly devouring his own food stated.

Poisoned or not, he seemed at ease. Padme smiled. "Anakin, if I really wanted to be rid of you, I would have done it years ago," Obi-wan assured him.

Luke agreed by speedily smashing his palms into his meal. "No, Luke," Ahsoka corrected, gently moving his hands free of such a position.

Padme smiled, this was what she loved. It was what she looked forward to after each and every meeting. This unity of family, something the Jedi had mimicked, but not gained.

"The rebel council is thinking of holding a meeting all together to discuss this new idea of ours," Padme said, daintily dabbing at her mouth with a napkin. She still upheld the court manors of a Senator.

Obi-wan nodded, the idea of using the Nexus Route to ambush the Empire was spreading among the rebel society, though only the highest in their secret government knew.

"Where do they want to have it?" Ahsoka asked. Padme shrugged. "I have no clue where we could," she replied. "Why not go to the land of the Wookies?" Intrepid wondered. "They will hide us, I'm sure," Padme grinned, the Wookies, of course, would hide them. They were good supporters of the rebellion and the Jedi. That was the problem.

"That is the problem, apprentice," Nava agreed, Padme was not surprised she had already found the problem. She was as quick a thinker as Obi-wan.

"We cannot afford for the Empire to find out the Wookies are on board with our rebellion. We would lose a major resource and waste good lives," the good lives part was what concerned the rebel council the most.

"We could do that everywhere we go," Anakin, pointed out. Padme nodded, that was true. "We can't lose the Wookies though," Ahsoka, countered thoughtfully. She put her chin in her hands, coming up, more than likely, with another of the creative and clever plans she was known throughout the galaxy for.

"Tatooine," Anakin blurted, just as she opened her mouth to say something. Ahsoka grinned. "You read my mind, master," she accused. "You were taking too long," Anakin replied with a teasing grin.

Ahsoka shook her head at him. "Tatooine?" Nava echoed. "Why would we go to **_that_** dust ball?" Intrepid agreed, wrinkling her nose at the very mention of it.

"I doubt Sidious would think to post guards there. Tatooine is corrupted enough," Obi-wan contemplated. "**Past** corrupted," her husband snorted, crossing his arms. "The Hutts have nothing to do with the rebellion, they've made that clear. Not even the great Jabba wants to meddle with Sidious," Nava reminded them.

"That's what makes it the perfect place. Sidious probably has no guards there, and he would never expect us to have a meeting where we aren't welcome," Anakin suggested.

"He should know better. We haven't been welcomed on most of the planets we've come across," Intrepid laughed. "It's what makes being a Jedi so much fun," Ahsoka agreed with a grin. Padme chuckled; leave it to Ahsoka to take that as a good side of being a Jedi.

Padme agreed with her, all the same.

"I'll pose it to the others," she said. "As will I," Obi-wan agreed. "Alright!" Anakin said, surprisingly excited. "We're going back to Tatooine? Who wants to help me free some slaves?" Ah, so **_that _**was why he was excited.

"We are not there to tweak Jabba's nose, Anakin," Obi-wan warned. "I won't master. I'm only going to free some old friends of mine. Harmless," he said with a very unreassuring wave of his mechanical hand.

"The meeting is ruined already," Nava laughed as Obi-wan smiled ruefully. "Indeed," he sighed. Padme grinned; **_she_** wanted to help free some slaves.


	3. One day

_**Later:**_

~Obi-wan's POV~

"Ah, well, since I'm currently not a part of you two's over-achiever's club, I'm going to bed. Come on, girls," Anakin yawned, waving over Intrepid and Ahsoka, who were finishing up cleaning the kitchen with Padme. "You don't have to tell me twice. I'm tired," Intrepid agreed drowsily.

Ahsoka smiled, though she showed no sign of fatigue. She rarely did.

Obi-wan smiled and took another sip of his tea. He was tired, but he had work yet to do. He glanced at Nava, by his side. "Nava, you do realize I don't actually require company? You look exhausted as well, go to bed," he told her. She shook he head obstinately.

"No," she was as stubborn as he was. Padme laughed and squeezed his shoulder. "Hay, someone has to stay up and make sure you get some sleep tonight, Master Kenobi," she said, poking him lightly in the ribs.

"She's right, Obi-wan. And force knows I'm not going to do it this time," Anakin, who was laden with his two dozing babies said.

Obi-wan smiled. "I wouldn't let you anyway," he pointed out. "True enough, goodnight!" He waved as he followed Ahsoka and Intrepid up the stairs. Padme strode after them.

After a moment, the night silence rang out. Obi-wan glanced at Nava. _You just wanted to get me alone, didn't you?_

He teased through their bond, not wanting to break the warm silence and dimmed lights. _You underestimate yourself, darling, if I truly wanted to get you alone, I'd have just dragged you into a closet somewhere or something_, she retorted with a smile.

Obi-wan chuckled and walked back into the second conference room that served as his office most of the time. Nava followed him in, and took the seat across from him.

"What exactly are you working on?" she asked quietly. "Many things. What problems require Jedi attention, who should go, what they need to know to complete the mission, Ect…" He gave her a tired grin.

Nava returned it. "Sounds like fun," she snorted sarcastically. He shrugged. "As fun as it can get, really," he grabbed his data-pad and sat down at his usual seat. Nava watched him with unblinking purple-blue eyes. He didn't mind.

The silence was golden, and even more so with Nava. This was due to the fact that he loved her more than his own life.

He had since first seeing her again after several years during the last battles. Yet, both had agreed that it would be for the best if they buried the emotions and stayed friends.

It was not working, but they stayed composed all the same. They had to, for their family, for the Republic they were re-building, for everyone they cared about and wanted to protect, they hid their love. Because they were Jedi, and Jedi put others before themselves. Moments together, alone though, were a stolen rarity.

"Have you ever thought of taking on another apprentice?" Nava's voice pierced the silence with a calm, smooth voice he loved. Then again, he loved many things about her. He loved the fact that she needed him, yet she did not need him in a way that others did.

She did not need him because of the things he did, or how well he performed, but she simply needed him to be… Him. She needed him to be there, in any shape or style. That was why he loved her.

Obi-wan did not look up, but thought of the question. "I've never thought of it, but I suppose if I have too…" Just as before, he would do as he had too.

Nava nodded and cocked her head. "If you have too you will, I know. But what if you had a choice to pick your own apprentice?" she asked.

Obi-wan thought for another minute. Nava did this to him; she made his ever-quick brain think for a bit longer than it usually took.

"Then I'd suppose Anakin would kill him out of jealousy," he said at last. Nava laughed. He grinned; her laughter seemed like a doorway into a hidden world. The world of happiness and relaxation.

"He would," she agreed. Obi-wan smiled. "Speaking of which, have you showed him?" She asked. Obi-wan knew instantly what she was referring too.

"He isn't ready, Nava," he said. Nava cocked an eyebrow. "When will he be?" she asked. "When he learns to grow up," Obi-wan replied. Nava stared at him for a minute, debating something, before nodding.

"It harbors too much power in it for him," he said softly. She nodded again. For now, the secret stayed as such. "For now, anyway," Obi-wan had no doubt he would tell Anakin. One day.

* * *

What is this thing Obi-wan speaks of, hmm? I can tell you this much. In this series of mine, Obi-wan and Nava have many secrets of the past.


	4. Captain Tarkin

_**Three days later:**_

~Ahsoka's POV~

He looked very irritated to Ahsoka, who couldn't imagine what he'd be angry about.

After all, he had gone along with the lies of a blasted Sith monster. He did not struggle in the arms of the troops. It would have been a fruitless and half-hearted struggle anyway. He was not smiling nonetheless, and she could sense his indignant anger.

She glanced at Anakin, beside her. He was watching the Captain with an emotionless face and cold eyes.

She folded her hands behind her back as he was marched into the base in between a long line of clone Troopers. His back was proudly straight and his mouth set into a firm line.

It would be hard, trying to crack him.

Ahsoka glanced up at her master. His face was thoughtful. "Rex," he called. Rex trotted up to his side. "Sir?" He asked. "Go fetch me Obi-wan, I'm afraid we'll need his help this time," he said. Ahsoka nodded in agreement. Rex nodded and ran to find a speeder. The house was three miles away, after all.

Anakin looked back into the long building that served as the Volunteer and Clone Barracks, Fourth Rebel Headquarters and communication station. It was huge, to say the least.

"Come on, Snips," Anakin said, snapping back into the role they had received as soldiers during the Clone War. "Let's see if we can get him irritated enough for him to blurt something,"

irritating? Well, they were both good at that. And Force manipulation always worked.

Ahsoka followed her master inside, where the men had already put Captain Tarkin down in one of the Interrogation rooms.

He was sitting at the sole table in the middle of the room, looking around at his surroundings as if appalled he could **_ever_** be put in such a horrid place. Recounting what Separatist interrogation rooms looked like, Ahsoka came to the conclusion that he was just a snob.

Anakin crossed his arms as he studied their prisoner. Two clones stood at attention behind them, awaiting orders. Anakin glanced at her, his order in his eyes.

Ahsoka nodded and turned to the clones. "Leave us," she ordered, once more Commander Tano, Jedi Padawan of the Clone Wars.

The clones nodded curtly and wasted no time in vanishing.

Ahsoka turned back to Tarkin, who was eyeing them coldly. Ahsoka felt a flicker of a smile cross her face when his eyes landed on her. She had once saved his life, after all, and since that time she had changed. Her entire world had changed, and it was partly in due to this man in front of her; the Captain she had saved.

"Captain Tarkin," Anakin said cordially. "General Skywalker," Tarkin responded. _At least he can still call us General,_ Ahsoka thought.

"It's been a long time," Anakin's deep blue eyes were opaque, dangerous and yet docile at the same time. Unpredictable. Captain Tarkin did not seem concerned.

"It has," he droned. "What are you doing serving the Empire? You said your loyalty was to the Republic," Anakin said. "So it is. It is **_you, _**General, that has betrayed the Republic. Perhaps I was wrong, you are just another Jedi," once, Anakin would have bristled. Now he only smiled. He was proud of that.

"And I see you are just another fool," Ahsoka spoke up, her voice the same calm as her master's. "Palpatine lied about us. The Separatists nearly exterminated The Jedi and tried to murder the senate, Palpatine was one of them. Dooku's master," she told him. Tarkin shrugged.

"There was a peace treaty. Something you Jedi could not manage. He brought us order," of course, it was all their fault. Palpatine was the hero and the Jedi were bugs that had started the war and needed to be exterminated.

"Why all of this idle talk?" Tarkin wondered. "I have yet to find out what you want. I know now that you had people watching me aboard my own ship, and you used them to capture me specifically. What do you want of me, Jedi?" He demanded.

Ahsoka and Anakin exchanged a glance. _Had he forgotten?_

"We want your half of the Nexus Route," Anakin said simply. Captain Tarkin blinked, and then a ghostly smile took over his features. "Ah, yes, I remember that adventure clearly. We never did get around to those coordinates, did we? Well, I'm sorry to inform you that I will not tell you," he sighed.

Ahsoka cocked an eyebrow. Anakin let a small smile cross his face. They were both aware of how creepy they looked doing that. "Really?" Anakin scoffed.

"Yes, _**really.**_ You'll get nothing from me," Tarkin stated again, firmly. "We're giving you an easier way out, Tarkin. You should take it," Ahsoka advised, keeping her voice neutral. He was such a snob.

He glanced at her. "Why? I know you would not torture me; you Jedi are too weak to do so. And I have been trained against your Jedi mind tricks by Darth Sidious himself," A Sith could train against Jedi mind tricks? Interesting, considering that they did not use mind tricks often, but torture and fear.

Ahsoka smirked and looked up at Anakin. He shook his head slowly. "I find it fascinating that Sidious taught you against a method the Sith do not use," he said.

Tarkin shrugged and leaned back in his seat luxuriously. "He knows of your ways," he hissed. "He knows of the Jedi, not of our ways. Only a light user can teach against a trick of the light," Ahsoka pointed out.

"So use it on me," was that a **_dare_**? Bad move. Anakin Skywalker was in the room, so that was a **_very_** bad move. Ahsoka took a step back; she did not want to be in the way when Anakin started with that.

"Okay," Anakin chirped, much too happily. "Now, Anakin," came the voice of Tarkin's savior. "Why would you waste perfectly good force power on working his mind when you could just convince him out-loud?"Obi-wan asked, walking into the room. Anakin sighed, his shoulders slumping. Ahsoka snickered.

"I already tried that, if you must know, ever wise master," Anakin said, putting his hands on his hips in mock anger. Obi-wan smiled. "Let me try," he suggested. Anakin nodded and took a step back. "He's all yours, _Negotiator_," he said with a grand bow.

He joined Ahsoka in the background as Obi-wan walked up, his cheerful demeanor and pleasant face somehow scarier than their darkened eyes and crossed arms.

Tarkin eyed Obi-wan at him as if he had come there hit him. The idea was hilarious. Obi-wan would sooner hit himself.

"Captain Tarkin, I certainly never expected you to be involved in a tyranny," Obi-wan greeted, stopping just inches away from the desk. "I never expected you to betray the Republic," Tarkin replied haughtily. "Treachery is a point of view, usually whoever is in power rules what treachery is and what it is not," Obi-wan countered calmly.

"Had you been at the last battles, you'd see just how treacherous and misleading the Chancellor truly is," he explained. Anakin snorted in sincere, furious agreement. Tarkin studied them intently. "Just what are you trying to do, Jedi? Turn me to your side?" he asked.

"I should think you'd find it more desirable than me letting Anakin sift through your thoughts," Obi-wan agreed. "Which I'd be happy to do," Anakin added.

"I am not a traitor. I will not betray the Republic," now Obi-wan studied him, his unyielding gaze contemplative and stern. How Tarkin managed not to wither under such a look was beyond Ahsoka. She would have.

"Is it even a Republic anymore, Captain? Or does the Emperor reign all? Do the planets have a say?" He asked. "When they did have a say, we were thrown into a galactic war," Ahsoka looked up at Anakin, whose face had turned sour. He had a point, though not very valid.

"You have a good point. The old Republic was corrupt, it would have taken us a long time to turn it into the fair democracy it once was, but we would have done it, had Palpatine not interfered. Now the galaxy is under the control of Sith," Obi-wan countered.

"I find them more admirable than The Jedi," Ahsoka felt her entire body stiffen at that remark. Sith, better than Jedi? The same people who had walked into the Jedi temple and slowly murdered children?

The same Sith that had killed Master Plo, her oldest friend a year ago? The same Sith that had destroyed the galaxy and took thousands of lives a day?

Lux had told her about the things he saw, being a Spy aboard a Sith base. The screams he heard, the things he had to do to maintain his cover. The very thought that Sith were more chivalrous than Jedi made her sick. Anakin let out a slow breath of rage.

Obi-wan did not seem offended.

"Do you? Well, Captain, since you find them so honorable, perhaps you know what they do to people?" he asked. "They keep order," Tarkin claimed confidently.

"Do they?" Ahsoka could not stay silent any longer. "Do they really, Captain? And how do they do that? How do they convince the trouble makers to stop their ways?" she demanded of him. His eyes flicked to her. "I do not know exactly," he said, not sounding a bit ashamed.

"Well," Anakin sneered. "Do you want to know? Because we could show you what happens to a Jedi during interrogation. We've been very nice to you, but do you think the Sith would tolerate your amount of talking from us? No, we would have been deep into torture by now," he growled.

Tarkin blinked. "This is **war**. What needs to be done has to be done," he replied. Ahsoka shook her head and looked at Anakin. He returned her gaze.

In the gaze communicated what they thought. Anakin walked over and put a hand on Obi-wan's shoulder. The simple gesture was their way of a whole conversation. Ahsoka was vaguely proud of herself for being able to read every gesture as easily as a different language.

"Ahsoka, go get us Master Kindred's interrogation," Obi-wan instructed. Ahsoka nodded and peered out of the cell.

One clone was already gone. A second later, he came running down the hall with the tape in hand. Ahsoka smiled in thanks as he handed it to her.

"This is a tape that was sent to the Jedi council a few weeks ago. The Jedi in the tape is dead now," Obi-wan said, his voice emotionless, as she handed him the video. "He was slowly killed over three weeks," Anakin added solemnly. Ahsoka sighed, she had heard about him.

_Snips,_ Anakin said through the bond. _Off you go_. The true message? he did not want her to see one of the thousands of potential fates she could have. She did not want to see it either. Leaving Tarkin behind, she exited the room.

* * *

_**Later:**_

~Intrepid's POV~

"We're going to Tatooine," Padme confirmed. Intrepid nodded and looked down at Luke, who was tugging at her boots. "Trepid! Trepid!" he cooed, using his nickname for her.

Both babies had one for each member of their family, due to the fact that they couldn't form whole words and names yet.

Intrepid smiled and raised him with the force; he squealed and flared his hands happily. Padme watched with amusement. "As much as you all do that, they'll love the force by the time they figure out its true power," she said. Intrepid smiled; even she did not know the true power of it. No one did.

"The Jedi are coming too, I assume?" She asked. Padme shrugged and handed Leia another cracker, which the child idly began to gnaw on, as she had the other.

"I have no clue. I assume Obi-wan recommended as such," she said. Intrepid nodded.

"I have to admit, I do kind of want to see other Jedi besides the ones I see all day," she confessed. Padme nodded understandingly.

"I'd like to see the other senators as well. But I worry about Luke and Leia, who'll take care of them?" She asked. Intrepid chuckled. "Rex and the clones of course," she answered. Padme stared at her, horrified.

Intrepid grinned. "Hay, they took good care of **_us,_** right?" she asked. Padme shivered and shook her head. "You all are insane Jedi who like to do daring stunts," she informed her. Intrepid smiled at her older friend. "Only sometimes," she said.


	5. The Sith are back

~Sidious's POV~

"He is too powerful to be unpredictable. We need to find an agenda to control him," Dooku said, as if Sidious didn't already know that.

He was the one who had pointed it out to Dooku, and here the Sith was trying to tell him that. Arrogant thief, Sidious half-wished he had been killed during the first battles.

He nodded anyway, let Dooku continue thinking he was high of power and intellect.

"I agree. And the absence of Captain Tarkin is most troublesome as well," he added. "He is not one to fail to check in. His entire fleet is missing. I sense a Rebel attack," Dooku agreed, leaning back in his chair. His yellow eyes stared at him intently, never missing a trick.

Sidious sighed and put his chin in his hands. "The Rebels are becoming too powerful," he muttered. Dooku nodded again.

"They have rallied half of the galaxy to their cause," The younger Sith grumbled. Sidious nodded. "Something must be done about them," he said for the thousandth time since the rebels had made their first move.

"The Jedi must be eradicated," The count growled determinedly. "They are the reason the rebels have so much power," he growled.

The former Chancellor nodded. The Jedi, particularly Skywalker, would be his downfall should he not do anything about them. He searched his memory, another thing that could be their downfall was Starkiller. He was too unpredictable. He was not loyal to the dark Side, nor the Sith.

He needed to be controlled.

"I have a thought on how to solve these problems," he said slowly, the idea popping into his head. Dooku only waited patiently. "Deathdera captured a slave who is a spy for the rebels. She reported to me that the Jedi are trying to retrieve the Nexus Route, perhaps that is what has happened to Captain Tarkin," he contemplated.

Dooku raised his eyebrows. "A risky maneuver for the Jedi," he observed, having once been a part of the blasted Order. Sidious let a malicious smile cross his face.

"Perhaps they are getting desperate," the thought made him smile more. "But however desperate they are, this **_is_** risky. They would not execute such a plan without the approval of every leading member of that blasted Alliance," he stated knowingly.

The Republic had been as such. Everyone had to agree, they all had to guarantee what was best, as if everyone's opinions mattered. Nonsense, only the strongest should have a say. Only he should have a say.

"So they must be meeting," Dooku said, catching unto his general idea. "But where?" He asked. Sidious's eyes twinkled. "Send our troops to find out. We can capture these rebel leaders easily," he said. Dooku nodded. "And Starkiller?" he asked.

"The downfall of Anakin Skywalker was going to be his wife, someone he loved. We need to give Starkiller someone to love, it is the only way to control a powerful man," exactly why he loved no one. Why no one would be able to ever control **_him_**.

Dooku let a smile cross his face. "Skywalker's wife would make a wonderful bride," he suggested. Sidious liked the way he thought.

"Maybe," he said. "Maybe, or say, His apprentice?"**_ that_** would get at the young knight. He loved the child like his own daughter. A father would give his life for a daughter. Or, even, join the Dark Side for her.

He chuckled softly.


	6. The Rebel meeting

~Obi-wan's POV~

"I never did like him," Anakin growled. Obi-wan refrained from pointing out that Anakin had once called Captain Tarkin a good captain, and had even thought the Republic needed more men like him. It would only further the younger man's ever growing rage.

As such, he said nothing as Anakin went on. "I can't **_believe_** he fell asleep during that video!" Anakin went on. Obi-wan nodded sadly, it had sickened him to the very core.

The traitor had fallen **asleep**, as if watching a simple child's movie that made one tired after awhile. He, for one, could not get the screams of his fellow Jedi out of his mind.

Yet Tarkin had fallen asleep.

"It **_was_** disturbing to see, Anakin, but it did not give you the right to hurl him into the wall," he scolded. "He deserved it," Anakin hissed, not at all ashamed of himself.

"Rightly so, but that was not a good way to handle your anger, Jedi do not smash prisoners into walls" Obi-wan countered. The house came into view. "I bet the others will be proud of me," yes, well, maybe they would. But that did not mean Anakin had to be.

"I taught you better than that," or, he had** tried** too. Anakin rolled his eyes.

"Alright, old man, I'm **sorry**, is that what you want to hear? I'm sorry I smashed a no-good, sorry scum of a traitor into the wall when he very well deserved it for falling asleep during a torture session. So there, are you happy?" He demanded huffily, needing something to take his anger out on. As usual, Obi-wan was the only person available.

"No," he answered. "Too bad, that's all you're going to get out of me. He deserved it," Anakin replied. Obi-wan sighed, Anakin was still so young and anger driven.

It was one of the reasons Obi-wan could not tell him yet, he could not teach him the secret that Yoda had taught Obi-wan. He was not ready for that kind of power yet. Obi-wan had not been sure if he was ready, even if Qui-gon and Yoda disagreed.

They hopped off of their bikes as Padme walked out, fully dressed in the same outfit she had worn to the Battle of Geonosis. Ahsoka and Intrepid followed, their muscles taut with readiness. "Do you have the information?" Intrepid asked.

Obi-wan glanced into the house, where was Nava? She was coming, wasn't she? Ah, there she was. "No," Anakin answered, crossing his arms. "Captain Tarkin fell asleep during the video," he explained.

They stared, flatly shocked. "There **_has_** to be something wrong with him. Didn't you show him what Sith do to Jedi during interrogation?" Padme asked, shifting the bag on her shoulder. Anakin nodded sadly.

Her face turned sour with disgust. Nava turned to Anakin. "What did you do to him?" She demanded in a sigh. At least someone was on his side. "You sound like Obi-wan. I only gently…"

"Anakin…" he warned.

"Alright, fine, I very **_un-gently_** lifted him with the force and slammed him into a wall," he told them. Padme nodded in approval. "Well done," she agreed. Obi-wan sighed. "Not well done," Nava corrected.

""Honestly, do you two go to a class every night on how to lecture me?" Anakin demanded, and then seeming to notice Padme, he asked. "Where are you going?" Obi-wan cocked an eyebrow in the same question. "We're going to Tatooine," Ahsoka informed them. Anakin's face pinched in mischievousness. "Are we?" he asked.

Obi-wan had to smile, the boy may be an unorthodox Jedi, but he had a good heart. "Yes, so come on. We're going on board the _Twilight,"_ Obi-wan paled. Padme noticed and laughed.

"Don't look so distressed, Obi-wan! Ahsoka and Intrepid have been working on it," she said. Obi-wan turned to them. Intrepid shrugged and gave him a tight grin. "It's a hunk of junk, I agree," came her reply. "It's all ready to go," Ahsoka chirped.

Obi-wan sighed, of course it was.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go free some slaves!" Anakin said, striding forward happily. Ahsoka and Padme followed him cheerfully.

"There they go again," Nava, sighed, shaking her head at the three swashbucklers. "Craving Adventure and excitement," Intrepid agreed tiredly. "Always on the move," Obi-wan finished for the three responsible Jedi of the family. They smiled at each other.

* * *

~Anakin's POV~

"You know, Ani, sometimes I wonder if all people from this planet are either violent or insane," Padme said, as another pair of pirates passed by them, deep in the heat of a fist-fight.

"So uncivilized," Obi-wan muttered resentfully. Anakin grinned, he didn't like Tatooine anymore than they did, but he still felt a bit of pride in his home planet. It wasn't a pampered, easy planet, for sure.

"It's eat or be eaten," he agreed. "I always did think you looked a bit hungry when you looked at me," Obi-wan laughed. Anakin chuckled and glanced at him with a smile.

Apparently, he was forgiven for trying to kill Tarkin. He had known he would be, eventually. Obi-wan always forgave him, no matter what he had done. It was one of the things he loved about his former teacher.

"I should think you'd taste nasty, master," Ahsoka contemplated out-loud. They stared at her, trying not to laugh. "She **_is_** your padawan, to the teeth," Padme told him. Anakin grinned broadly. He took pride in that fact.

Finally, they arrived at the dark, abandoned cantina that was the meeting place. Anakin smiled, the inside was dim and he could see nothing moving inside. It was sure to be filled with Jedi.

"Do you think they'll attack us?" Nava asked, obviously of the same opinion. "If they had planned on attacking us, they would have done so already," Obi-wan replied confidently. "So sure, you are, Obi-wan? Attack you, we could have," a gnarled voice said from above.

Anakin jumped and looked up, only to see large emerald eyes staring at them curiously from the gloom. Padme gasped, and jumped. "Blast! Why do you all do that?" She breathed with a small smile. Anakin laughed upon seeing the elder Jedi, who had become more a grandfather to him.

"Master, you shouldn't do that," he scolded as Jedi Grand Master Yoda climbed down from his perch and landed skillfully on Obi-wan's back.

"We're on Tatooine. People are not civilized here, had someone else seen you, you would've become instant lunch. Thinking on it now, I'd have eaten something like you," he told him. Yoda chuckled softly, an odd sound, and looked over at Obi-wan.

"Sometimes, wonder I do, if trained him you truly did," he sighed. Obi-wan nodded somberly. "I wonder too, master," he agreed. Anakin grinned.

"It's good to see each of you, all the same," a deep voice said coming out from hiding. Six other Jedi resurfaced, smiling at them.

Padme sighed, exasperated. "You all are a group of specters, aren't you? Always popping out of thin air like you're a part of it. I'm out of here to go see **_normal_** people," Padme sighed, thoroughly exasperated with the Jedi and their 'popping out of air' ways.

The Jedi furthermore chuckled as she walked into the gloom to greet the other senators. "Why are the Jedi meeting here with them again?" Jinx asked from next to his master Aayla Secura.

"Protection, padawan," Mace explained kindly. "If there are Sith here, who'll protect them?" Ahsoka snorted. "Don't know, but who wants to help me free some slaves?" Anakin asked cheerfully.

The other Jedi looked at him. "I thought you looked a bit too cheerful for someone who despises this planet," Master Luminara examined. His hatred of Tatooine was no secret. "Anakin wants to go slave freeing," Obi-wan explained with a rueful smile.

"**_We _**do," Ahsoka corrected. "There's no stopping you, is there?" Mace, who had actually been much more friendly to Anakin since the Last Battles asked. "No," Ahsoka and Anakin nearly sang in unison.

The others sighed. _Well, they obviously aren't coming_, Anakin thought. "You might as well go then," Anakin had already been about to go when that was said. "Bye!" he called as he strode away, Ahsoka on his heels.

* * *

~Intrepid's POV~

The Rebel Alliance council all sat in a circle of old dusty chairs inside of the dim room. The light from Jedi lightsabers and some cracks in the roof provided little but enough light.

The council consisted of senators who had survived the first battles added with some who had made their way onto the council by earning and keeping respect and bravery within the ranks.

Intrepid leaned against the wall next to her master. She glanced down the room of Jedi, all standing in a line under the gloom of the walls around the council.

It felt good to be with her Jedi brothers and sisters once again. There was a hole in her heart, where they had once been. Now the Jedi had been separated by Sith.

Intrepid smiled and shook her head as Master Kenobi walked in, followed by Luminara and Master Windu. It appeared as though Anakin and Ahsoka had done as they had wanted. Intrepid cared for Ahsoka like a sister, but sometimes she worried about her friends impulsive emotions.

Ahsoka told her she was Obi-wan's twin, whenever she mentioned it.

Intrepid smiled as the council began. "It is a risky move," senator Chu-chi began. "Should we waste potential supplies and resources when we just acquired so much? It seems foolhardy," she stressed.

"How much longer will we wage more war?" Padme asked. "We need to strike a decisive blow to the Empire. We need to make them more wary of us," she said.

"Then they will work harder to exterminate us," Senator Taa pointed out. "If we're to survive, we have to do it secret," he suggested. "How much longer will we stay a secret?" Intrepid resisted the urge to yawn.

_ Maybe I should have gone with Ahsoka and Anakin_; she thought. Anything was better than watching another Senate debate. Her entire world had changed, and yet she**_ still_** had to watch senate debates and considerations.

She glanced at her master, who was watching the debate with glassy eyes. She had obviously begun either daydreaming or speaking with someone via the force. Intrepid decided to follow her lead. _Barriss? Are you falling asleep, too? _

* * *

Sorry I've taken so long to post! I didn't mean too. I decided to put in this long chapter because I took so long. All the same, how was it? I wish I could offer a hint to the next chapter, but I wrote this months ago, so frankly all I remember is that Ahsoka gets captured. Ooh, that was a hint, wasn't it? =)

~Queen Yoda


	7. Ruined meeting and successful kidnapping

~Ahsoka's POV~

Her skin felt like it was bubbling with heat. The air was dry and settled into her lungs hotly. The sand under her feet flared up and stung her sensitive blue eyes.

Even the soft winds, meant to cool the sweaty, boiled people on the ground, were just below scorching. Even the shadowed alley they were in, which should have been cool, seemed to only intensify the raging heat. Ahsoka was starting to wonder if the suns had anything against them.

She could see why someone would hate Tatooine.

Yet, her heart sang unreservedly as another slave child skipped free into the ship, happy to be off this planet. "Master?" She called to Anakin below, who was carrying a small boy on his back and having a conversation with a Twi'lek in Huttese. He glanced up at her with a smile on his face.

He was obviously having fun. Ahsoka was glad for him. He had reached his dream of freeing his captive friends at last, and she had been a part of it. That was all that mattered, despite the heat.

"Don't you think it's just a bit wrong that we're stealing this ship?" She asked. Anakin's brow scrunched for the slightest moment. "Uh, no," he said after a moment's hesitation.

"We stole it from a slaver; he probably stole it from someone else. And that person probably stole it from another person, and it goes on all the way up to the first second this thing was stolen, brand new," he explained.

Ahsoka put her hands on her hips. "We're still not going to tell Obi-wan, are we?" She asked with a smile.

"Or Padme. They're goody-two-shoes, Snips, they wouldn't understand," he agreed with a laugh. Ahsoka shook her head, though she still felt a prick of guilt at having stolen the ship. It wasn't the Jedi Way, however it was used for good.

Ahsoka felt something tug at the bottom of her dress. She looked down at a little human girl around five years old that had been one of the first to board the ship. She was twiddling her small, dirty fingers nervously.

Ahsoka smiled gently and knelt before her. "Yes, little one?" She asked of the same little one that looked bone tired and sucked of all innocence. Slavery became even more horrible each time Ahsoka saw another example of it.

"I made you something," came the soft reply. "Did you?" Ahsoka asked. The child nodded and looked down at the twine in her fingers. Shyly, the child handed it to Ahsoka.

It was a small circle made of some sort of wood hanging off of a gnarled, knotted twine, rope and ribbons all mixed together into one. It had several markings on it in Huttese.

She cocked her head, studying the smooth surface made by impressively agile and talented hands. "What does it say?" She asked softly, fascinated.

She had never received such a gift. "Hero," the little girl replied. Ahsoka felt a smile curl at her mouth. This was why she loved being a Jedi. For moments like these ones; with the children.

She looked up. "Thank you," she whispered, holding her prize in front of her. "Will you keep it? To remember us by?" the child asked, a bit of girlish hope lighting her eyes.

Ahsoka poked her belly, making her giggle. "I promise," she assured her. The little girl nodded and gave her a bright grin before rushing back into the bowels of the ship.

Ahsoka smiled and stood, she could not wait to show Intrepid. "Is everyone aboard, Snips?" Anakin asked, snapping her out of her thoughts. Ahsoka looked up. "Ready and waiting, Master," she replied. "Good, I…" He was interrupted by a lightsaber.

A red one which flashed past his head.

Anakin ducked the assault. Ahsoka had her lightsabers out in less than a millisecond. With that, she hopped over her master and clashed sabers with the Sith man who had attacked. She studied her opponent as they locked sabers. He was taller than her, by far.

She glared at him. The Sith Lord wore a simple black tunic under a red robe. He was a species that Ahsoka hadn't ever seen before; his skin was as gray and lifeless as a lump of coal. Ahsoka could see that it gave off a dull shine.

His eyes were such a putrid yellow they couldn't have been compared to any living thing, or dead thing for that matter. On his belt a lightsaber swung.

Anakin yelled something to the slaves in back as Ahsoka pushed him off the ships ramp. The engines flared to life. He eyed her curiously.

"**_Very_** good, your technique is perfect," he said smoothly. Ahsoka blinked in surprise, had he just given her a compliment?

She had no more time to be confused before Anakin swung down between them. Using the force, he rammed the Sith backward. He sent her a worried glance; _are you okay?_ She smiled; _I'm fine_.

A deranged scream directed their attention back to the current situation. Ahsoka looked up. Jumping from the edge of an old, crumbling building towards them was another Sith.

A woman; this time. Ahsoka stepped forward, about to leave the man to her master when the said man yanked her back to him. The She-Sith did likewise to Anakin. Obviously, they had picked their pairs.

_Fine,_ Ahsoka thought. _You want to dance, play-boy? Let's dance, _she ignited her shoto, crouching defensively. _Wait for them to attack you,_ Anakin had always instructed her. _You're quick, you can dodge the hit and deliver_.

Following that, she waited for the Sith. He was still studying her with intense curiosity. He, as she predicted, didn't take too much time doing that. He attacked. Ahsoka grabbed his shoulders and jumped over his head.

She swiped at his back, but he only swerved out of the range of the attack. He turned and stabbed at her, she ducked his swing and took a strike at his ankles. He jumped over her.

Ahsoka did a back flip around him, circling with mind-blowing speed. He grabbed her with the force and slammed her into the ground. She used the force to likewise slam him backwards. Head spinning with a dull ache, she hopped to her feet.

Anakin was a few feet away, having the same struggle with the Sith woman. Ahsoka gritted her teeth. Were there more of them on Tatooine? Were there any droids? Never mind, if there were any more of them; Ahsoka could not let them get to the meeting place.

No matter what.

She felt a bulky fist slam into her cheek, making her head explode with pain and chuck her backwards. The ship full of escaped slaves burst into the atmosphere. _Well, there __**they**__ go_, she thought groggily sitting up.

* * *

~Nava's POV~

The Jedi felt the presence of Sith seconds before they attacked.

Those seconds were crucial, meaning that the Jedi used those seconds to push the Senators to the much safer ground, despite the fact that they had still been deep in debate.

The Sith came crashing into the room six seconds later. _Well, I suppose the meeting is adjourned,_ Obi-wan thought to her through their bond.

She had to smile, even as she engaged a Sith. A blaster bolt shot past her head into the chest of her opponent. She glanced back at Padme in gratitude.

She felt rather than saw Intrepid suddenly appear at her side. "Get them out of here," she ordered her apprentice. With a nod, Intrepid ducked the lightsaber of Nava's next opponent and rushed over o the huddled, shooting senators.

Nava looked around where was….? Oh, there he was. Obi-wan's face strained as he faced off against a very-angry looking Sith. He didn't look like he was doing too badly.

Nava ducked the bash taken at her head. She only hoped Anakin and Ahsoka hadn't run into any Sith as well.

* * *

~Anakin's POV~

They had, of course, run into Sith. Anakin wasn't very surprised as he faced off against the she-Sith. This **_was _**Tatooine, after all.

What he was irritated about was the fact that there was a very dangerous looking Sith man who had engaged his much smaller apprentice and appeared to be winning.

He honestly wished the Sith spit he was fighting would get out of his way.

She seemed to have no intention whatsoever of doing any such thing. "Is that all you've got, Jedi? A pity, I've heard so much about you," she hissed at him. Anakin gritted his teeth; he could already tell she was going to annoy him.

"The great Anakin Skywalker," she put her hands on her hips, her white hair flashing in the hot sun. "You have a nice face, yet you can't fight very well," she said. Rage boiled in his veins.

Couldn't fight? He had spent his entire_** life**_fighting. He had fought worse and better than her. He could fight her and win in less than twenty seconds.

He pushed against her lightsaber. He would **_prove_** it. With a growl of rage, Anakin sprang. She smirked as he came at her. _You think this is a game?_ He thought in a fury.

_ Master!_ Ahsoka was in his head. Her voice resonating through a space in his mind usually empty of any voices. _We have to finish these guy's off, there might be more at the meeting,_ he nearly smacked himself in realization. Ahsoka had a point. There probably were more. Funny, how Ahsoka seemed to be wiser than him sometimes.

_ Good point, Snips, _he still wasn't going to let her know that, and he still had an arrogant Sith-witch to teach a few lessons too. _Take the Sith over there down, I'll finish her,_ he instructed. _Master, I'm not sure I can take…_ The rest of her thought was interrupted by the Sith man himself who slashed down on the ground he had pushed her too.

Anakin felt his heart skip a beat; **that** had been a little too close for his liking. He to end the fight with the female, he had to get to Ahsoka. "Oh, getting angry?" the Sith he was currently trying to fight cooed, seeing his attention elsewhere.

"Yes, that's Starkiller. He'll make quick work of your little friend," alright, it was time for her to shut-up and die. Anakin rammed his lightsaber against hers. "Oh? Sort of like what I'm going to do to you?" he asked wryly.

The She Sith smiled. "I wish you luck," she purred. "Same," he took a wild slash at her, which she ducked, and returned by ramming a well-heeled boot into his gut. Anakin felt his head throb as he landed painfully on the hard, sizzling Tatooine ground.

And then the dark Side hissed in his ear. Anakin looked up; coming from atop structures and jumping over the space between the two buildings in the alley they were in were dozens of Sith. All heading to the meeting. Anakin felt his teeth clench, **_that_** was not good.

"Master!" He blinked at the voice of Ahsoka, who was running towards him, the Sith man she had been dueling on the ground a few feet away. At least **she** had done **her** job.

Anakin started to get to his feet, but a boot slammed into his spine. His stomach clashed back into the hard ground, causing the breath to leave his lungs in a long whoosh.

"Stop them!" he choked out to Ahsoka, pointing at the buildings above. He quickly turned on his stomach and grabbed the boot that had been digging into his back. She fell on top of him.

Anakin saw an orange blur rush past them. A second later, the force stirred with determination. _What is she __**doing**__?_ He wondered groggily.

His head spun from the dirt caking his lungs and the Sith trying to stab him from above, he could hear the blood surging in his ears.

Ahsoka, meanwhile, was using the force to pull the building inwards. Or, she appeared to be **_trying_** too. "Ahsoka! Stop, you can't do it!" Anakin barked from his wrestling match on the ground. By the force, the blasted girl was **going **to get herself killed.

His statement only seemed to rile her determination though. Her body shook with mental strain as she endeavored to pull the building-and the Sith racing across the two buildings-down.

Slowly, the Buildings began to shake, the running Sith tide pool slowing as their ground was suddenly unevened. Anakin glanced up, her sapphire eyes had glazed over, sweat poured down her forehead, Anakin could see tears of visible pain in her eyes, and yet at that second the tops of the buildings crumbled inwards. Not bad.

"Ah, blasted child!" the Sith woman yelped as a crumbled piece of building fell on her. Anakin used that opportunity to slam her into the still standing wall. He looked up at the pieces flying towards him, they had to get out of there before the entire alley collapsed.

The ache in his head intensified as, a second later, he felt a sharp stab of pain through the force from Ahsoka. He looked up, just in time to see her crumble to the ground, unconscious from her struggle.

Purple blood dripped from her forehead. He blinked, panic and worry starting to take over, was she alright? _You'd better be, Snips._

"Deathdera!" The one she had named as Starkiller called, slinging Ahsoka over his back. Her eyes flickered open and rested dizzily on Anakin. He gulped. "Time to go," he finished. Anakin jumped to his feet, go? With Ahsoka? Oh, no, they were not going**_ anywhere_** with her. Not over his dead body.

"Much obliged, this one is boring," she called back. Anakin sped past her, lunging at Starkiller- and Ahsoka on his back.

And then his skin was on fire with Sith lightning. Anakin cried out in pain as he sunk to his knees. As soon as it had begun, thought, it ended. Anakin fell to his hands and knees gasping for breath.

He felt his head grow light with nothingness. _No!_ He thought angrily. _Get up; you have to help Ahsoka. Get up,_ his legs trembled as he tried to do so.

"Should we…. Him too?" Apparently, her name was Deathdera, and she was talking about him. "Yes… Darth Sidious commanded… them all. This one…. He wants especially," yes, of course he would. Anakin's vision blurred over with red.

Suddenly, a force signature, purely light, flooded into the area. "Jedi! No… The girl… Go!" And then it all went dark.


	8. Sith plans

_**Three days later:**_

~ Dooku's POV~

"So, you did **not** capture Skywalker? Or any of the senators?" It was apparent what the answer would be, but his master wanted to know anyway, evidently. Why he had to confirm things about eighty times was beyond even the force.

"No, master," Deathdera, who was kneeling in front of him-no, **_them_**- asked. Count Dooku stood by his master's side, arms crossed as he glowered furiously at the younger Sith before them.

She had returned from Tatooine with only half of her troops the day before. At her side was the other leader of the operation: Starkiller (why they had given him lead over**_ anything_** in the first blasted place Dooku still couldn't fathom).

And now the two had come back with only half of their troops saying that not only had they not caught the senators or Skywalker, or any acceptable Jedi, but Skywalker's measly apprentice.

** And** that the said apprentice had killed half of their perfectly capable Sith team with a force-power she should **_not _**have at her age, thus giving the Jedi protecting the senators enough time to get the senators off world and save Skywalker.

Dooku couldn't remember ever being any angrier.

Sidious seemed to agree, he leaned back in his chair, and though Dooku by no means liked the misguiding older man, he had to admire his glare.

"You only have _**the girl**_?" he further asked. "Yes, master. Though her skills are impressive for someone of her age," Starkiller dared to answer, though his fear was betrayed in how quickly he spoke.

Dooku waited eagerly for his punishment. It never came. Instead, Sidious chuckled. "Good, very good my apprentices" he said. Both of them looked up. Dooku blinked, had he actually heard that right? Or was he going insane? He hoped it was the latter.

"Starkiller, do you find this girl a suitable match?" **Match?** For whom? Dooku was not going to use that Jedi for fun. She was very attractive, yes. But she was, again, a Jedi. Filthy.

"Yes, my master. She is… Intoxicating,"

_what?_ Dooku sighed, how was he going to control this beast if he was studying Jedi padawan's and their looks? "Excellent. You will marry her," Dooku inhaled sharply. "Marry?" he gasped at the same time as Deathdera.

"Yes," Sidious agreed, looking very pleased with this plan. Dooku, for his part, was very un-pleased. They were Sith; for force sakes! Love was weakness, a weakness for Jedi.

Sidious turned back to Starkiller. "You will teach her in the ways of the dark Side. Make sure there is not a speck of light in her left by the time you wed," He instructed.

Dooku frowned, why would…? Oh. _"The downfall of Anakin Skywalker was going to be his wife, someone he loved. We need to give Starkiller someone to love, it is the only way to control a powerful man,"_ Starkiller would grow to love the girl, if not for her tenacity than her looks.

That was how they would control him and his power.

"What about the rebel leaders? The Nexus Route?" Deathdera sputtered, shocked by this new revelation. "Once young Tano joins the dark side, we can retrieve such information **_easily,"_** Sidious fairly purred.

_ And when Skywalker comes for his apprentice, he will find that she is now one of us. He will join the Dark Side, if only to save her,_ Dooku finished with a malicious grin.


	9. Horror

~Anakin's POV~

_ "Which one is mine?" Ahsoka asked as they walked through the field of air ships. Even though she had been in the war-zone for a few months, she still gazed at the giant fighters with barely concealed awe. Anakin glanced back at her, what did she mean? "You're with me," he said cheerily, relatively sure that Ahsoka wasn't going to like his idea. _

_ As such, she stopped dead in her tracks, gaping at him with shock and indignance. "You'll be my gunner," he explained quickly turning around._

_ She put on a strained smile. "Broadside could do __**that**__," she reminded him cheekily. "And besides, you have Artoo," she gestured to the small droid at her side pointedly. Artoo whistled in agreement. _

_ "But I so enjoy __**your **__company, my padawan," his ploy didn't work. She crossed her arms and glared at him sternly. Uh, oh._

_ "Just admit it," she sneered threateningly. "You don't like my flying!" She accused. Anakin pretended to be taken aback, hiding the truth. "What?" he gasped. "No! It's… It's not that, it's just that…" he was, thankfully interrupted by Admiral Yularen._

"Ani?" Anakin's eyes, which were only lightly closed due to battle-prone influence, snapped open, disrupting his pleasant (or something like that) dream of the hectic Clone Wars. The **good** old days.

He sat up, eyes searching the room for enemy…

Oh, it was only Padme, sticking her head inside of the door. Seeing him awake, she glowed. "Anakin!" She breathed, walking fully in. He smiled back, and then noticed a slight buzzing in his head. Nausea trickled up his throat.

"Hay," he said, laying back down. Padme smiled and sat on the edge of the bed. "I've been so worried about you. Are you okay? How do you feel?" She pressed a cool hand against his forehead. "You had a fever earlier," she told him. Anakin scowled, wondering why he had had a fever in the first place. He rarely ever got sick.

Then he remembered.

"Ahsoka!" he gasped out, sitting up again. His head rang with out-rage. Anakin ignored it, where was she? His padawan? At Ahsoka's name, Padme's eyes darkened, and Anakin sensed her anguish.

No.

"Padme," he spoke slowly. "Where is Ahsoka?" he asked. Padme looked down. Anakin felt his heart speed up past normal capacity. Desperation seeped into his mind. "Padme!" he snapped. She jumped and looked up. Anakin grabbed her arm. "Where is she?" He had to know. He had too.

Padme sighed. "I'm so sorry, Ani, but she's gone. The Sith took her," she said. Anakin felt his world shatter.

* * *

~Ahsoka's POV~

Ahsoka Tano had lived through eighteen years of war and strict Jedi training. She had learned to never expect or accept things.  
Never go looking for danger, but trust that you'll find it anyway.  
Never to fear another being, but never be too over-confident that that being isn't something to be feared.  
Never show or be shocked at something the universe has thrown at you, but take it with dignity and grace.

That said; she had never been more surprised in her life.

And all dignity and grace out of the question, she sat bolt upright, mouth agape. "What the heck?" Not very majestic, but the first thought that came to her head. Ahsoka gawked at her new environment.

It was a room fit for a kriffing **_queen_**. Her scarlet bed was almost as if three beds smashed into one, with dark dressers and couches put nicely in every place. She blinked and felt at her bed spread; it was so soft, and smelt like fresh flowers.

Across the room, white curtains let in light from… Windows? Ahsoka hopped out of bed fluidly, her eyes canning the room.

Then had to examine her new dress. Of course, her old clothes were gone, (leaving Ahsoka to wonder who exactly had taken them off) along with her utility belt, gloves and lightsabers.

Her new get-up was a dark red tube top that showed off her shapely stomach with a long black skirt that tilted at just the correct angel to also show off her long legs and the diamond shaped tattoos running down them. Dark red boots were strapped to her feet and on top of her head was a small crown made of pure diamonds. A pure black cape fluttered behind her.

It was**_ not_** very modest.

Ahsoka blinked a few times, wondering what had happened and what kind of dream she was having. Slowly, she walked over to the windows. With Obi-wan like hesitance, she opened the curtains.

There were strong black bars stretching cross the windows, and a ray-shield after that, but she could clearly see the millions of skyscrapers and buildings ahead. Through the glass, bars and ray-shield she could still hear the familiar buzzing of hover-vehicles.

She was on Courascant.

**_ "What the heck?"_** She repeated. Ahsoka blinked a few times and grabbed at her head. _What happened?_ She wondered. The events of the last time she had been awake flashed before her eyes.

_Alright; I was captured by a Sith. What am I doing in a room like this?_ If anything, she had expected to wake up in a torture chamber. The fact that she was not actually in said chamber made her more nervous.

Suddenly, there was a knock at her door. Ahsoka dove behind the bed, watching the door with predatory blue eyes. There was nothing inside of the room that could be used as a dangerous weapon, but she could turn something un-dangerous into such.

She heard the tapping of keys, obviously it was locked from the outside, and the doors slid open before closing again. Ahsoka heard the metallic click of them being locked again, and instead of a Sith; a young woman walked in a few years older than Ahsoka.

She was a Pantoran, like Chu-chi, with light blue skin and golden diamonds on her forehead, cheeks and neck. Her hair was a silky faint purple, tied into a dirty bun behind her head. She wore a short yellow robe over her tattered dress.

In her hands was a small tray. Keeping her head down, she walked in, her small dress ruffling softly. Ahsoka craned her neck, who was she? Was she dangerous? The force said no.

The woman walked over to Ahsoka's bed, and seeing her not there, gasped. "What?" She said, looking around feverishly. "She was here an hour ago! Where could she have gone in an hour?" She wondered frantically.

"Behind the bed, maybe," Ahsoka suggested, standing. The woman was only a few inches taller than her. "Ah!" The woman gasped, ducking her head as if to get ready for a blow. Ahsoka recognized the technique. Lux had explained it to her, and she had seen it many times. This woman was a slave.

"It's alright," she said gently, holding out her hand in a sign of peace. "I'm not going to hurt you. I promise." Slowly, the woman peaked out from under her arm.

"Oh," she breathed. "There you are. Sorry, thought you were one of **_them_**," she chuckled softly, and shook her head, placing the tray on the table next to Ahsoka's bed.

Ahsoka watched the tray suspiciously. "What is that?" She asked. "Tea, mistress. And some biscuits, in case you're hungry," the slave woman answered. She smoothed down Ahsoka's bed tidily. Ahsoka studied her kindly; at least she had someone to talk too.

"What's your name?" She asked. The slave looked up, surprised. "Mine?" She echoed. Ahsoka grinned. "Yes," she agreed. The slave seemed confused by the question. "Oh… It's Maura, mistress," she answered.

Ahsoka nodded and grabbed her coarse hand in a small handshake. "It's nice to meet you, Maura. I'm Ahsoka," she said. Maura looked down at her hand as if she expected there to be something inside of it.

Ahsoka chuckled. Maura looked at her strangely. "Oh. Um, well, is there anything else you need?" She asked. Ahsoka scowled, that she needed?

"That I need? Maura, where exactly am I?" she asked. Maura seemed relieved that she had asked a simple question this time. "Oh, you're on Courascant, mistress. In the Sith palace," Ahsoka inhaled sharply, the _**what**_?

Inside of the Sith palace, the building they had built on top of the demolished Jedi temple? No wonder, the force was strong, and it was strong in the dark side, so much so that she hadn't even noticed that her breathing was labored and a sweat had started on her forehead. She felt like she was choking.

"Okay," she said slowly, grabbing at the cape fluttering behind her top make it stand still, was the dark side making it move so much?

"So I'm at the Sith palace, but why in this room? And…" she cleared her throat, wondering if she truly wanted to know the answer. "Who undressed me and put me in **_this_**?" She asked. Maura surprised her by giggling.

"Oh, right, you don't know what's happening. Well, I can tell you that my sisters and I undressed you, worry not. Your old clothes were burned. The rest will be revealed shortly, I'll have master Starkiller come," she said. Ahsoka frowned, who?

Maura put her hands on her hips, less skittish than she had been a moment ago. Lavender eyes studied Ahsoka frankly. "Are you really a Jedi?" she asked.

Ahsoka blinked, so they knew she was a Jedi. "Yes, I am," she stated. "You're so young though," Maura flushed. "If you don't mind me being so bold, mistress," she stuttered.

"Don't call me that," Ahsoka said with a dismissive wave of her hand. "Call me Ahsoka. I'm not your master," she told her. Maura cocked her head, and a slow smile took over her mouth. "Huh, I suppose the rumors are right, you Jedi really are nothing like the Sith," she awed. Ahsoka smiled.

"We take pride in that," she agreed. "Well, you should. I think I'm going to have fun, being your maid," Maura exclaimed. Ahsoka nodded. "I think I'm going to have fun being your friend," she agreed. _As soon as I find a way out of here, that is_, she thought.

The dark side sparked. Ahsoka felt her stomach roll with its fury pressed power. Quickly, she tensed. Maura noticed and took a step back. "What?" she asked; frightened. Before Ahsoka could answer, the same Sith that had engaged her walked in. Maura let out a squeak of fear and bowed.

The Sith ignored her. Ahsoka assumed he was Starkiller, a fitting name. His cold yellow eyes studied Ahsoka intently, she returned his gaze boldly. "Your fighting techniques were impressive," he said at last. Ahsoka only glared. "What do you want?" she demanded.

Maura glanced up, surprised at her bravado. Starkiller crossed his arms and, seeming to notice Maura, nudged her bowing form with his foot. "You may leave," he growled.

Maura nodded and stood. She gave Ahsoka a last glance, in which Ahsoka smiled at her before hurriedly scurrying out. Starkiller sat on Ahsoka's bed, his characteristic scowl still in place while he regarded her curiously.

"Right now I want you to obey me, if you do that, then you will not be harmed," who did he think he was talking too? Ahsoka was a Jedi, she had been trained her entire life against pain. She would rather be in torture than in a room fit for a queen.

_Buy your time,_ she instructed herself, instead of telling him this. "Obey you in what?" she further asked. Something like a crude smile crossed his features.

"You are not stupid, I see. Obey me in my teachings. You will be trained in the Dark Side of the force," he told her. Ahsoka blinked. Once, and then again. **_"No,"_** simple as that.

He cocked an eyebrow. "What?" He demanded darkly. "No. I'm not turning to the Dark Side," she said again, never breaking his gaze. "You don't have a choice," he told her. "There's always a choice," she replied, uncowed by his glare. She could almost see Intrepid beside her, cheering her on.

His eyes narrowed. "Not in this instance," he growled. "I make my own instances," she was having fun. If he wanted a verbal spar, then he would get one. She had learned the trick of arguing from Obi-wan and Padme. She could handle him.

"You have no power, child. And soon, you will be a Sith anyway, whether you use the dark side or not," there was something oddly cryptic about the way he said that, and the spark in his eyes did not help Ahsoka either. She stared at him, slamming on her mental shields.

"What are you talking about?" She asked softly. He smiled at her with a hint of animosity. "You're going to be my bride," now, that was one thing-one blasted thing-Ahsoka had never**, ever** expected to hear from A Sith. Lux, maybe, and even then she would laugh herself to death before telling him absolutely not, but not a Sith.

She found she did not approve. "What?" she demanded, half-indignant and half shocked. "What do you mean your bride? You want to marry me?" She gasped out. "Yes," Starkiller agreed, he looked amused.

Ahsoka took a step back. "Why?" she asked. "I'm a Jedi," she pointed out. "Not for long," he replied. "I won't turn," and that was that. "Well, then, I suppose you will have to either give the Sith Empire new students or new slaves, whichever the force decides," Ahsoka swallowed a lump of anger and dread in her throat. She would be worked like a slave, in the **_worst _**way possible.

"So be it," if it kept the Rebels safe, if it kept Anakin and Intrepid and Obi-wan and Nava and Padme and Luke and Leia safe, then she would do it. She might break, but she would do it, if only to keep them safe. If only to be strong for them, even if she never saw them again.

Starkiller stared at her, surprised at her answer. Finally, after what felt like eight lifetimes, he grinned. "You are loyal," he said. She stayed silent, her heart pounding for reasons unknown, he had not done anything yet. She still could not help but think he would.

_Never go looking for danger, but trust that you'll find it anyway. Never to fear another being, but never be too over-confident that that being isn't something to be feared._

"You are selfless," well, she tries, not for the sake of being complimented by Sith monsters, but she tries. "You are brave," why was he pointing all this out to her? She already knew it.

"You are intelligent," alright; he was getting on her nerves. "I **know**," she sighed. "You are audacious," oh, so he knew words with more than one syllable. "You are**_ perfect_**!" what? What was wrong with him?

Suddenly, in a move, Ahsoka probably should have seen coming, he reached out and grabbed her around the waist, bringing her to him.

Ahsoka inhaled sharply as he buried his face in her stomach. Her entire body stiffened, she clenched her teeth and curled her fists into his pure black hair. He didn't seem to notice, too enveloped in her bare belly.

Had he been someone Ahsoka trusted, the action would have sent her into a fit of giggles. As such, she yanked on his hair. With a growl, his face jerked up to meet her eye. "Don't you **_ever _**dare to touch me," she sneered giving him a sharp slap.

He grunted as he recoiled, releasing her. Ahsoka took a few steps back, crossing her arms. She had taken back control, sure, her heart was beating in her chest like a trapped bird, but she had taken back control while it was doing that.

Starkiller gently touched his face, which had turned slightly red with her slap. Ahsoka waited for the attack. He obliged her rather quickly. With a strength that surprised her, he lifted her with the force by the neck.

Ahsoka didn't bother to claw at her neck, she would not give him the pleasure of seeing such a thing, but she did hold at the invisible hand squeezing her throat. His yellow eyes were burning with fury.

"Had you been a regular slave," he hissed with pure venom. "I would kill you. But you're lucky you interest me. You fascinate me," he said as if she were a science experiment.

"So I will let you live, my bride. Yes, I will let you live. Sooner or later, you will have to join me," he nodded, perfectly confident with himself. She only glared at him; her lungs were starting to burn with lack of air.

"And when that day comes, my Queen, we will be**_ invincible_**," slowly, he lowered her just so her feet were touching the ground, yet he didn't loosen his grip on her neck. "Think of **that,"** he snapped before letting her go.

Ahsoka fell to her knees, gasping for breath. Her head started to ache with this new information. She looked up, only to see the back of Starkiller. He was walking away, with that; he would leave her.

Ahsoka knew she could never love anyone like him.

She wondered if he even loved-or liked himself. Surely he couldn't. With a deep breath, she struggled to her feet, swaying with air-need. Even though he had released her neck, she still felt like she was choking. Drowning in horror.

* * *

Okay! Anyone recognize that scene at the start of this chapter? It was from season one of the Clone Wars, when they were hunting the _Malevolence_. I've always wanted to write about that episode. I won't be able to post again until at the very least Thanksgiving. Maybe it will be my treat to you!

~Queen Yoda


	10. Patience

~Intrepid's POV~

"How do you feel, padawan?" Nava asked worriedly from her doorway. Or, Ahsoka's doorway. But Ahsoka wasn't here, she was gone.

Intrepid glanced up, how did she feel? How was she supposed to feel? Because in truth, she was **_lost._** She felt lost.

"I'm fine," no need in telling her master that. She did not need to add Intrepid's worries to her own long list. Nava knew anyway. She crossed her arms.

"I'm worried about her too, Intrepid, but you know Ahsoka can handle herself," she said. Intrepid nodded, she knew that. It still did not help her, but she knew that.

"Right. Your right," she had to be right, because Intrepid could not lose Ahsoka, she could not lose her best friend and her sister. "Do we have any idea where she's been taken?" she asked, turning her back to the room that she

shared with her best friend.

Nava sighed tiredly and shook her head, sending the braid she had tied her long black hair into wobbling slightly.

"No, we've got spies out looking for her. Lux Bonteri" she raised her eyebrows at Intrepid, who had to snicker. "Is leading the spy search for her. Along with Padme, of course. I'm starting to suspect that they took her to Courascant," Intrepid laughed, Courascant?

No, they wouldn't take her to the Empire Capital. She was being held in some base on a random, secluded planet somewhere. Wasn't she? Intrepid studied her master's face. It was serious. "Why?" She asked.

Nava shrugged. "A feeling," she said simply. Intrepid sighed and pulled at one of her head tails anxiously. "We can lift things with our minds, filter through people's thoughts and sense danger three miles away, and yet we can't even define our own feelings?" She sighed. Nava chuckled in response.

"With great power comes great consequences," she agreed and lectured both. "Yes. What about Anakin?" Intrepid asked.

She had not seen Anakin in the three days Ahsoka had been missing, probably because of the fact that Ahsoka **_was_** missing. Anakin was not taking her capture well.

Her master let out an amused laugh. "Oh, him? He should still be out-cold, I hope so anyway, he will not make this easier. Well, then again, the **_whole_** house is in disarray. You know what you could do?" She asked, trying obviously to change the subject. Intrepid went along with it anyway, let her distract Intrepid from her worries; it was what her master did best.

Nava walked in and went over to Intrepid's desk, set on the left side of the room. She grabbed a pencil from the meticulously cleaned desk (opposed to Ahsoka's perfectly sloppy one) and grabbed her notepad.

"I used to do it all the time when my master went missing," Intrepid was all ears at once. Her master so rarely spoke of her own. "I used to write down what I did in her absence, or how I felt. You should explain to Ahsoka what's going on," she said. Intrepid cocked her head.

"Sort of like a letter?" she asked. Nava laughed again, she seemed to do it so fluently and easily. Intrepid had often wondered at that, where she got her happiness and laughter from in a cruel universe.

"Yes, my apprentice, sort of like a letter," she agreed. Intrepid cocked an eyebrow. "What would I write about? I'm pretty sure she already knows we're looking for her," she pointed out.

"True. Details, though, Intrepid. Tell her that Anakin is still unconscious and will probably be out of his right mind when he wakes up. Padme looks out of the windows every night at the ships like an anxious mother, hoping that maybe she is on one of them. You continuously stare at her stuff, trying to act brave," she crossed her arms, pretending to sulk.

Nava smiled without looking at her.

"I'm trying to keep order, being the strong figure I am," she declared. Intrepid snorted, her master wasn't far off from Padme's panicking procedures. "Obi-wan is… Obi-wan," she said with a small shrug.

Intrepid smiled and nodded. She knew that there was more to it than that in her master's mind, but some things were not to be said out-loud. Obi-wan was in that category of things for Nava.

"And Luke and Leia are drooling, lifting things with the force and drooling some more; did you get all of that, padawan?" She asked. Intrepid couldn't help but laugh.

"I memorized each explanation, master," she assured her. "Good," Nava grinned and stood. "Get to work, then" she said. "I suppose I have nothing better to do but worry," Intrepid said, taking back her seat. "And worrying is not the Jedi Way!" Nava agreed in a call over her shoulder.

She bounded off to go improve some other lucky person's entire day, or possibly week or more than likely life. Intrepid truly was grateful to be her apprentice.

With a sigh, she raised the pencil. How was she supposed to start? She looked around at **_their_** room, split in half by the window.

On the left was Intrepid's bed and dressers and desk, along with the few interesting souvenirs she had gathered on the thousands of different missions she had been on.

Twigs and leaves, scientific artifacts and historical monuments she had found or were given also decorated her side, which was cleanly cut and familiar.

Ahsoka's was…. Well, her things were buried under a cluttered mess of droid pieces and parts, vivid fabrics and different candies and knickknacks from unusual planets.

She also had maps and military plans pasted on her walls, all perfectly in line and order. That was the only piece of order she had. How did you address a person who had such an area? Simple, in Intrepid's sight.

_Ahsoka,_ she wrote. _Since you've gone and gotten captured again, I guess I'll tell you what we've all been up to while you were having some wonderfully dangerous adventure without us…_

* * *

~Anakin's POV~

"Anakin, Ani, wait!" Padme called after him. Anakin did not stop as he stormed down the stairs, the dozens of people on the stairs clearing the way for him hurriedly; they all had known him long enough to know when he was in a panic and that that was the time to clear out.

"Anakin!" Padme called again, following him frantically. Anakin let out a huff. "What?" He called over his shoulder. "Where are you going?" Padme asked.

Anakin sighed, where did she **think** he was going? Where else would he be going? Why was not anyone else anywhere near where he was going?

Before he could answer, though, his worst nightmare appeared at the bottom of the stairs, eyebrow cocked. He pushed past him. Obi-wan did not grab him, did not look overly concerned either, and Anakin could imagine why.

After all, Obi-wan had spent half of his life with Anakin, and he knew as well as Padme that running after Anakin and shouting at him was not going to do much.

"Where are you going?" Obi-wan asked, as if he **_truly_** did not know. "You know where," Anakin knew he did. "We don't even know where she is, Anakin," yes, he most certainly did.

Anakin turned around, his fury building within him. "That's why I'm going to look for her," he growled. Padme stopped at the bottom of the stairs, glaring at the crowd starting to form. They all scattered away. Obi-wan stood there, perfectly calm as he sighed.

"And just how do you suppose to do that? Do you mean to fly all over the galaxy; meanwhile setting every Sith off that you're blatantly looking for her, thus making sure whatever is happening to her worsens?" He wondered. Anakin clenched his teeth. He was pretty sure whatever she was going through could not be worsened.

"What do you suggest I do, then?" He snapped. "What the rest of us are doing: wait," Obi-wan said. _He cannot be serious,_ Anakin thought.

_ He wants me to do what, now_? "Wait?" He ground out between clenched teeth, his fists clenched and his could almost feel his eyes starting to burn with rage.

"You want me to wait while my padawan is out there somewhere, probably being tortured to death? Probably screaming and crying out for me? You want me to just wait here while she could be **_dying_**?" He nearly screamed.

Obi-wan blinked, "yes." Anakin was so close to hitting him. He was so kriffing close. His mother's face flashed before his eyes.

_"Ani? Ani? Is it you?"_ No, he would not leave her, not Ahsoka, not his Snips. He needed her; that was his**_ daughter_**, one of his best friends.

He needed her to make him laugh when the battle days got horrible, he needed her to love him despite the Jedi Code. He **_needed _**her. The pain if he lost her would be double the pain of his mother.

"Anakin," Obi-wan's voice was soft, yet firm. "I understand what you're going through, you know I do, but charging into the nearest Sith station and demanding to know where she is will not help Ahsoka," he told him. "And sitting here doing nothing will?" Anakin demanded. "We're**_ all_** worried, Ani," Padme pointed out sternly.

"But Obi-wan is right, at the moment there is absolutely nothing we can do. Lux already has his spies out there, searching every corner of the universe for her. When we get a lead, and a **_plan_**, we will be on the first ship out of here, blasters ready. Until then, we have to be patient," she said.

Anakin glared at them for a moment, before letting out a deep breath. The hot rage that had been building in his chest simmered down. "I can't let her die," he said softly. "We're not asking you too," Obi-wan replied. "We're asking you to be patient," he corrected.

Anakin groaned. He **hated** to being patient. He hated it so much. He hated it all the more because he was waiting to get information about someone he dearly cared about. But what other choice did he have?

Obi-wan and Padme were right; he could not just go flying around looking for her. It would alert the Sith that he was looking or her, and they might just kill her to spite him. No, Sidious **_would _**kill her to spite him.

For now, he had to be patient to keep her safe. Anakin sighed; his heart sank into his chest like an avalanche. He felt a burning agony start in his chest, what was being done to his Snips? To Ahsoka? Would he ever see her again?

"Come on, Ani," Padme said, grabbing his arm. "Your still injured, come lay down," he let her drag him away, his heart still at war with itself.


	11. Cruelty and discovery

A week later:

~Ahsoka's POV~

_ "Well, look at me, am I so bad?" Lux asked. Ahsoka blinked; surprised he had used her own words against her. Well, not very surprised, Obi-wan liked to do that to her and Anakin often. But she hadn't thought a Separatist would be intelligent enough to even fathom it. _

_ Or brave enough, after all she could stab him and escape before he knew what hit him. She bit her lip and looked down, thinking. _

_ Were they any different? After all, she had never met any kids her age within the Separatist ranks. Did they know the trouble they were causing?_

_ The Jedi she had seen die because of their troops? Who had they seen die because of hers? War was always two points of view. Master Plo had forever more told her as such. _

_ Lux cleared his throat, uncomfortable under her intense gaze. "I guess what they say is right," he said, warily rubbing the back of his neck. "Jedi __**do**__ have the most intense and scariest eyes in the universe," he said. Ahsoka laughed. _

_ "Maybe we do," she agreed. "You should see my master's glare. His look can kill; let me tell you. Sometimes I swear half our casualties are from his stares," she told him. Now Lux laughed. _

_**"CHILD!"**_ Ahsoka's daydream was abruptly interrupted by stinging force lightning that danced along her skin and replaced her blood with liquid fire.

Ahsoka screamed and sank to her knees as even her eyes buzzed with electricity. It went on for a few eternal, hated moments before it stopped. Ahsoka felt her arms tremble from underneath her as she stared at the ground, gasping for breath.

Two black boots walked up and stopped in front of her face.

"Were you listening to me?" he asked. Ahsoka opened her mouth several times, only to find that her throat was too dry. Even after a week of eternal hours in Sith training, her arms still trembled and her skin still sparked under the torture.

She still hadn't broken, but often she considered what might happen if she did. Would it be better, just to end the pain?

"I asked you a **_question_**," the force sparked with anger, adding to the choking sensation in Ahsoka's chest. She could not even sleep in this blasted castle without nightmares, gifts from the dark side of the force. Fury was choking her nearly as much as the dark side.

"Of course," she finally managed to croak out. "I was fascinated by your talk of… Whatever it was you were talking about," she half deserved the second shock of lightning he delivered her, along with the kick in her side, knocking her over.

Ahsoka glared up at him. _Oh, I can't __**wait**__ until Master Skywalker gets here, then we'll see who's biggest and best then, Starkiller,_ she thought in Un-Jedi-like vengeance.

"We shall continue now. Get up," he ordered. Ahsoka stared at him incredulously; he wanted her to what? Getting up was not exactly an option at the moment for her.

He did not seem to care. Ahsoka heard a sickening crunch as he kicked her again in the ribs. Blinding agony raced through her ribs. She cried out and grabbed her ribs. Crimson liquid met her hand.

She felt a frightening urge to snatch his lightsaber and run it through her own ribcage, if only to end the pain. She lived in perpetual fear, whether in the training room or in her queen's room he had put her in.

"Get up, you insolent whelp!" Starkiller growled; he grabbed her left Lekku, dragging her to her feet. Ahsoka's head spun with pain as his squeezed her most sensitive limb. "Face me, if you are so brave!" he ordered, making sure they were eye level.

Ahsoka felt her face grow hot with fury. One of the tears filling her eyes fell down her cheek, making her anger grow. _What's wrong with you?_ Something inside of her demanded.

_Are you just going to let him sit there, as smug as he is, and treat you this way? You are a Jedi; get up and show him as much!_ The voice ordered.

_ No,_ Ahsoka thought as she held her stinging appendage still in his grip. _Don't let him win, Ahsoka! If you attack him then he wins!_ She told herself.

Starkiller took a deep breath, as if savoring the smell of something_._ "Ah, I sense your anger, your hatred, your desperation," he whispered. Ahsoka glared at him. He met her eyes for a moment. His golden eyes studied her own with a steely stare. Suddenly, something in his pupils flickered.

An eternity passed before, abruptly, he dropped her. Ahsoka crumpled to the ground, a stinging agony becoming excruciating, vivid pain in her ribs. The flicker in his eyes grew into a flash.

Ahsoka glanced up, why had he let her go? Usually his enraged beatings went on for at least another fifteen minutes. He was staring down at her with both bitterness and admiration.

"You are so young," he said softly. "And yet so much stronger," with that, he turned his back on her tensely. "We will continue in the morning," he told her before walking away.

Ahsoka clenched her teeth, knowing that Maura and the rest of the slaves would come and get her soon. They had been doing such for a week, after all.

As if on cue, six woman ran in; Maura in the lead. Bare feet stood over her, along with dirty, torn dresses. "Ahsoka!" Maura gasped, somehow still surprised to see Ahsoka's bruised and bloody form lying there. "Goodness, girl," an older Mirilian woman, named Viva, clucked shaking her head.

"What'd you do to make him mad this time? This is the worst beating so far," she said. Ahsoka only gave her a lopsided grin. Despite her pain, she would not worry them. "I only… Told him… the truth," she croaked.

"Why?!" Maura sighed, exasperated. "Yah, Jedi, you know he thinks he's handsome, why'd you go and burst his bubble?" A younger Rodian girl, Miry, asked impishly. Her multi-colored eyes stared down at Ahsoka with millions of twinkles. As if stars had been caught in her large orbs.

Ahsoka resisted the urge to laugh. Her ribs hurt too badly. "Come on, here. Pick her up; gently" Viva gave the youngest girl, Genesis, a stern glance.

"We have to bandage her ribs," she said. Maura knelt next to Ahsoka, and gently ran a finger over her bruised forehead, in a way Padme had once done during the blue shadow virus. The thought of Padme made Ahsoka's heart give a pang. "You're getting sick," she said worriedly.

"I'm fine," she replied quickly, her mind flashed to Obi-wan, and the hundreds of times he had said that with blood trailing down his face. Perhaps she **_was _**listening to him too much.

"One, two three," Ahsoka cried out as the women lifted her from the ground. "Easy, child. Easy now," Maura said, glancing down at her. Ahsoka nodded and felt her eyes roll into her head; the pain was making her fall into unconsciousness. Quickly.

Softly, she was laid unto the typical cold table that usually held the butchered food. The warm smell of herbs, fish and baking meat met her nose. The dirt floor below spurred dust into her eyes. Carefully, she felt her tube-top pulled slowly up, sticky with blood.

As usual.

"And here we go again, binding up another bloody wound," Viva sighed, pressing a cold rag to her ribs. Ahsoka hissed in pain. "Why can't you just listen to him? Do as he says, child, and this pain would end," she had no clue. She had no inclining how much Ahsoka wanted to do just as she said.

In the week she had been captive, she had stayed up at night, breathing in the malice and kept up by its voices. And they had tempted her. She had wanted so badly to join them. But her loyalty to the Jedi was stronger than any pain. Her love for her family was stronger than any hatred.

"I am a Jedi, I do not." she choked on her own breath. "Use the dark Side. Never will. It will make me like them," she said. Viva sighed. "I know, I know. You've said it a thousand times before, but can't you at least act?" she asked.

Ahsoka shook her head, she had thought of that, of course. But the dark side was too strong in the palace, eventually, she would become a Sith; whether or not by choice. She would rather face the pain.

Suddenly, a familiar force presence made her skin crawl. _What?_ She wondered. _No, it can't be…_ Though; in fact, it was. Into the room walked Lux Bonteri. Ahsoka had never been happier to see someone.

"Lux," she groaned. His head snapped to her. "Ahsoka!" he cried. The force around him flashed with radiant joy. With an absolute grin of relief, he ran over and grabbed her hand. When he noticed the cut Viva was bandaging, his eyes flashed with worry.

"What happened?" He demanded, aghast. "Her stubborn Jedi ways," Viva snorted. Maura nudged her pointedly. "She's a brave girl," her friend defended. "Bravery and idiocy aren't so far apart," Viva informed her. "Well?" Lux was still staring at her with dark brown eyes.

"Basically what Viva said," Ahsoka admitted. "There are too many bruises here. Are you in pain? Are you alright?" he asked, the worry in his eyes grew. "I'm fine," or, from a certain point of view.

"No, you aren't. I'll tell Anakin that, though, he's been sitting in the communications room for the past week waiting for news of you, I've heard," he said. Ahsoka had to smile. Of course he was.

"I'm surprised he didn't storm out of the house, and is out there looking for me," she said. "He tried," Lux retorted with a grunt. His eyes settled into anger.

"Who did this to you?" He said; his voice clipped and calm with hidden anger. She could sense it anyway.

"You two know each other?" Maura interrupted, glancing up at Lux. "Yes," Ahsoka answered quickly. She looked back at Lux. "Starkiller. He's trying to turn me to the dark Side," she told him. Lux blinked. "What? Why?" he asked

"He wants to marry her," Airy answered, pressing a hand over Ahsoka's mouth to muffle her cry of Pain. Viva jabbed a crude needle into her skin, sowing the skin back together. Lux gently squeezed her hand, running a thumb over her wrist in a relaxing motion.

His care for her was unwarranted.

"Marry her?" Lux demanded. "Why?" He turned to the slave woman, as if they would know. "Sidious and Dooku don't know how to control him. They say Starkiller is too unpredictable, so they're giving him someone to love so that they can use Ahsoka against him," Miry spoke up.

Ahsoka gave her an odd look, how did she know that? Maura noticed her glance. "We're slaves, not stupid people. Sometimes listening to their conversations is the only way to keep ourselves out of their reach," she said. Ahsoka smiled. "I should have known," she agreed. "You sure should have," Viva chuckled.

"So, she's a bargaining chip in a much bigger game," Lux summed up. "Such is the life of a Jedi," Ahsoka sighed. "But there has to be more," Lux said thoughtfully. "They wouldn't capture you just to keep him under control. They could just kill him," he suggested.

Ahsoka looked at her friends. "Don't know," they said in unison. Ahsoka bit her bottom lip, thinking. "No," Lux interrupted her thinking. "Don't think. Let me handle this. I'm going to call the others, let them know your safe," he eyed her newly stitched cut.

"Or, alive, anyway. The Jedi council will come up with a plan, you just focus on staying alive and on the side of the light," Ahsoka stared at him, he could not honestly think that she was just going to sit there and let him do all of the hard work?

He caught her look and smiled. "Stand down, soldier. Let someone else be the general for once," he had to be**_ joking_**. His eyes hardened into icy stone.

Ahsoka was used to stern, frightening eyes, she lived with **_Jedi_**, but Lux's eyes hardened into a certain stone that even she had not seen in Anakin's eyes.

That intrigued her. Surely he did not think it frightened her.

"Has he… Has he hurt you, Ahsoka?" he asked. Ahsoka frowned, had who done what to her? **_Oh._** "No, Lux," she said quickly. "I'm alright, truly," she assured him. Lux studied her firmly for a moment, looking for any hint of a lie. He found none. Nodding, he squeezed her hand again.

"Will you be alright? I have to go call them before I'm called back to work," he said. Ahsoka waved him off. "Go ahead. I'll be fine," she said.

"Where are you at? I work in the prison cells, I've never seen you there," yes, she remembered him telling her that. She had not know he was working on Courascant though.

"No, she's in the Darth Vengeance's old bedroom," Maura explained. "Who?" Ahsoka asked, she had never actually thought about why the Sith would actually have such an extravagant room. "She was executed," Lux explained with a dismissive wave. "Good riddance to her," Viva mumbled.

"Why are you in…? Oh, right, marrying a Sith. Are you fed well?" he asked. "Yes, we cook it ourselves," Miry told him as Viva discarded of the bloodied rags.

"I'm fine, Lux, really. Thank you for your concern though. The girls come visit me when they can, so I'm not lonely," she was only at war with the air every second she was there.

Lux nodded. "And… What about the dark Side? Isn't it making it hard to breath or something?" he wondered. Ahsoka blinked, how did he know that? "What now?" Maura asked, confused.

Lux looked at her, and then back at Ahsoka. He rolled his eyes at her pointedly. "What? I've studied Jedi before," he said.

"And what information sight tells you that?" Ahsoka asked. She had not even known there was information that went **_that_** deeply into a Jedi's life. "Who cares? Does it?" Lux said irritably, his face growing irritated. Maura smiled.

"Well, yes, and I can't sleep, but…" Lux interrupted. "Perfect, I can't come to you by day, or even when the girls down here get off. So I'll come at night when I can," he said. Ahsoka blinked, why would he come to her every night? She was not sure what she thought of him doing that, actually.

"I'm not sure we should leave you two alone in that room every night," Airy teased. Lux's face underwent a transformation taht made it darken into horror.

Ahsoka smiled at him, amused. "My master would have his head dare he try anything. Lux knows that, don't you Lux?" He nodded quickly.

"What master don't know won't hurt him!" Miry called. "Alright, Ahsoka, I'll see you later," Lux said hurriedly, more tahn eager to get away from the daunting women. He squeezed her hand one last time before walking quickly towards the door. Ahsoka laughed and waved. "Tell the others I'm okay!" She called. "I will!" Lux probably lied, vanishing.

"Ah, we scared him away," Viva let out a screeching laugh. Ahsoka smiled. "No big loss," she lied.


	12. A missing member

~Obi-wan's POV~

"This is an interesting development," Master Fisto said slowly. Obi-wan nodded. The other holo-graphic Jedi masters all stared at Lux Bonteri thoughtfully. "He genuinely intends to marry her?" Master Windu wondered. Lux nodded.

Obi-wan sighed, and how in the **_universe_** was he supposed to tell that to Anakin? Or, worse, to **_Padme_**?

_Force,_ he thought. _Padme and Anakin together? Why in the universe must I be tasked these unpleasant responsibilities?_ He wondered miserably.

"What can we do to help her?" he asked, instead of asking the questions inside of his mind. Lux shook his head. "Right now? Nothing much. She won't turn to the Dark Side, trust me. She's already gotten beaten for making it clear to him. She's…. relatively safe," he said.

Obi-wan sighed; worry pricking at him, _**relatively safe?**_ That did not sound so reassuring to him, and it would by no means reassure the others either.

"Use this to our advantage, we can," Yoda contemplated. The other masters looked at him. "Master?" Adi asked. "A perfect position, young Tano is in, to spy on the Sith. Retrieve her now, we cannot. However, use her information we might be able too. Closer to the Sith; she has become. A pawn in Sidious's game, so suspect her they will not," he pointed out.

"Master, do you really think that is wise?" Obi-wan spoke up; wondering what in the universe Yoda could be thinking using an eighteen- year- old battered girl as a spy. Then again, this **was** Ahsoka they were talking about.

"Ahsoka is undoubtedly surrounded by the Dark Side's influence. Moreover, she is being tempted by her torture and… Whatever else he might be doing to her," his stomach lurched with both disgust and anger at the thought. Sith were cruel, he had learned that the hard way after Jabiim.

"Should we put more pressure on her?" He asked. "She is just a child, a padawan," he pointed out. There was a disturbed silence. "I think it will do her good," Lux said slowly. Obi-wan cocked an eyebrow.

He was a brave child, if he was speaking out amongst the Jedi council. Most others would not have dared. Obi-wan failed to see why Anakin did not like this boy. He was very much like him. "She needs something to keep her mind off of where she is," he told them. Obi-wan nodded, he imagined she did.

"It's decided then," Mace said with a nod. "Mr. Bonteri, you will tell Ahsoka that she is to be our personal Jedi spy on Courascant," he ordered. Lux nodded. "Yes, general," he agreed.

Obi-wan sighed, worried, how would Ahsoka handle all of the added pressure? She was like a little sister to him, despite the fact that she was Anakin's apprentice. _Anakin,_ He thought. _How in the universe am I supposed to tell Anakin?_

* * *

Anakin was not happy. Neither was Padme. Nava was scowling and Intrepid had long shut her face off to the world. "A **_Sith_** wants to marry Ahsoka," Padme groaned.

"What's wrong with him? You know what this is, don't you? Its Sidious's sick, twisted way of getting at me!" Anakin, who was currently pacing growled.

_ And he wants to make sure we don't have both ends of the Nexus Route, _Obi-wan thought, but did not say out-loud. It probably would not help in Anakin's increasing anger.

"Calm down, Ani," Nava advised. Anakin did no such thing. "Calm down? **_Calm down_**? My Apprentice is being basically… **_Sold_** away as a slave to a Sith; and you want me to calm down?" he demanded. "Yes," Nava said, perfectly calm. Anakin's shoulder sank with incredulousness.

Obi-wan sighed, he could understand Anakin's anger, he had once been a slave himself, after all. And the thought of Ahsoka even being such a thing made Obi-wan's stomach clench in knots, so he had no clue what it could be doing to Anakin. Nevertheless, being angry was not going to help his apprentice. He should know that.

"The council officially decided to make her into a spy?" Intrepid asked, breaking the silence. "Ahsoka can handle it, of course, but isn't it a bit too dangerous?" She asked.

"Ahsoka should not provoke Sidious. Trying to get at Anakin, or controlling Starkiller or not, he still will not hesitate to kill her if she presents a threat," Nava pointed out. Obi-wan shrugged.

"It might help to keep her mind off of where she is," he offered. There was a dead silence for a minute.

The truth sank in. Ahsoka was on Courascant, surrounded by Sith. Their family was missing a member. For a moment, the pain this thought caused hung in the air like a venomous gas.

"Did Bonteri at least say she's alright? Not bleeding or dying?" Anakin asked at last, calmer now. Obi-wan turned to him with sympathy; he understood what it was like to be worried for one's padawan along**_ those_** lines.

"No, Anakin, according to Lux she's fine," He told him. "Knowing Lux," Padme sighed, her chin in her hand. "Ahsoka probably told him that and he passed on the word to keep us calm," she said. "I wish he'd just tell us the truth," Intrepid groaned.

"Almost every night I dream of what she might be going through," Nava put a hand on her shoulder. "Me too, padawan," she agreed sadly.

Obi-wan wanted to put his arms around Nava, to make her smile again. She did not deserve to frown; frowning was for people who were unhappy. She should **never **be unhappy. She didn't deserve it.

Obi-wan hated that with the line of work they had, she **_had_** to be unhappy a good most of the time. They all did, and none of them deserved it.

Anakin let out a sigh and sank into the seat next to Padme, which was so like Anakin; to be infuriated one moment and desolate and silent the next.

The anger in his heart disintegrating like eroding dust and then flaring up again like boiling magma. So unpredictable, and with his power? That was what the council had always feared him for.

Padme gently ran a hand through his hair, stroking his neck and shoulders. "I miss her," she said softly, looking out at the dark night beyond the window, straight at the landing yards.

The lights from landing and taking off ships lit the night frequently, despite being three miles away. She looked so solemn. Anakin nodded. The rest of them stayed silent, but the words hung heavily in the air. They all did.

_Ahsoka,_ he thought. _Be careful; be safe. We need you here._


	13. Slipping

~Anakin's POV~

Two weeks later:

_ "Master!" She was somewhere, or maybe she was everywhere. It had seemed she was everything, ever since she had become his apprentice._

_ "Master! Help me!" And she needed him, but he couldn't see her. He could not see anything; blast it!_

_ Anakin turned on his heel, running blindly through the dark. The force offered him no guidance. Just as in real life, he was blindly looking for someone that could not even be there. _

_ "Ahsoka!" he yelled. "Snips, where are you?" He yelled. "Anakin!" She rarely used his first name. Not unless she was very irritated or something was very wrong. What was wrong?_

_ "Please, master," his apprentice never begged. It wasn't in her character, and yet he heard the plea in her voice. It scared him, more than any Sith ever had. "Tell me where you are!" he screamed, and then went silent, listening to his own voice echo. His heart slammed into his ribs, making them ache with both anxiety and fear. _

_"Here!" he swiveled around; her voice was coming from behind him. "Hold on, Snips. Just keep yelling!" he instructed. "Master! Help m…" Anakin gulped as, to his growing horror, her voice was muffled into oblivion. _

_ "Ahsoka!" he pushed himself harder, ran faster. He could not be too slow, he had to hurry, he could not be too weak. Not with her, never again. _

_ "Answer me! Answer me, Ahsoka!" he demanded, spinning his head every which way; though he was still blind. He was forever blind! Why did he have to be so blind? _

_ A whisper. _

_ Anakin stopped. "What? Snips, is that you? Answer me, Ahsoka," he wanted to reach her, to protect her. He wanted her to be safe, because he __**needed**__ her to be. He needed her so much. "Master…" Anakin stopped. _

_ He stopped dead in his tracks, because Ahsoka had never used that tone with him before. The tone scared him. It was weak and vulnerable, not the strong cocky girl he knew. _

_ "Ahsoka!" he called again. No answer. "Snips," he turned in circles, but again, only darkness met his eyes. "Ahsoka!" his heart raced. "Please," he pleaded. "Answer me, Ahsoka. Ahsoka!" No answer. No answer. No answer._

Anakin shook his head again and continued walking. His forehead still shined with sweat and his heart still pounded in his head, ringing with worry and fear. He had stopped on the stairs, the nightmare that had flitted through his mind had done that, but he kept moving again.

Moving, he needed to keep moving, if only to keep his mind off his dream than anything. He could not lose another person, not someone else who was important to him.

Especially not Ahsoka. Anakin sighed and waved his hand. The lights came to life, sparking his surroundings into brightness.

Anakin had to smile, as he always did when he came upon one of the rooms inside of his home. This was the kitchen, just another perfect room. His perfect home. It had been built by his perfect family just for him. Ahsoka had helped make it, and now she was gone. Anakin frankly had no clue what he was supposed to do with that knowledge

_ "Snips,"_ her nickname rang in his mind. _"Sky-Guy,"_ her voice added the tears to it.

He missed her voice. He missed his name. He remembered her at first, walking from the tank on Christophsis, her posture perfectly confident, her azure eyes trained on the battlefield as if expecting an attack.

_"Uh, who are you supposed to be?"_ Force, if only he had calculated just how much he would come to love that girl! His first sentence to her was… That. It was disgraceful.

She had looked at him curiously all the same, as if his rudeness interested her. _"My name is Ahsoka,"_ she had said it so unsurely; as if afraid her name would not appeal to him. It had not, but now he could not get it out of his mind. _"Master Yoda sent me,"_ the blasted no good midget.

Anakin loved him and his decision. It gave him his daughter.

And now Sidious could be taking his daughter away, and Anakin wouldn't be able to do anything about it. _I don't know why I'm the only one who seems worried,_ Anakin thought resentfully.

True, the Jedi weren't the most sentimental or concerned beings in the galaxy, Anakin **_had _**always complained about it after all, but they had become closer since the last battles.

They had become more concerned. Each Jedi death was more personal. Each kidnapping was attended too with due speed. Not attachment, not love, but it was not the old heartless, indifferent _"There is no emotion, there is the force."_

He had**_ depended_** on that. He had depended on that when (because being galactic criminals conspiring against a major force as they were, it wasn't an 'if', but 'when') one of his family members were captured, he had forced himself to believe the other Jedi would be on his heels when he charged into the universe searching for them.

Once again, the Jedi had disappointed him.

And true, he had not been very gracious about it. Also true, Ahsoka would probably sigh in disappointment when she heard (if she ever heard) that he had taken his utter dissatisfaction out on anyone who came within two feet of his very frustrated presence. As such, that had been many people.

Anakin let out a huff and then blinked. He was somehow leaning against the kitchen wall, his legs shaking. Obviously, he had failed to keep himself up and had reverted to this. To leaning on a stupid wall.

Just like he leaned on people. Stupid people. Anakin had always needed others. As was widely known, Anakin**_ was_** extremely independent. Living as a slave and then in war? He had not had much of a choice. No Jedi did. He could make decisions and plans and survive relatively fine by himself. He just could not **live**.

He needed others to help him do that. He needed Ahsoka to help him live, not just survive. Surviving was to go day to day breathing but not laughing. Fighting but not defending. Having a mind but not using it. Loving being alive, but not loving your time living.

Force, he needed her to make him laugh, to come up with some witty, sarcastic comment and to make sure his pride was always knocked down enough notches when there was no Obi-wan to do that.

Yes, he needed her to… To just love him. He needed to be loved, as hard and as loyally as he loved others. Perhaps that was the problem. Why he was not strong enough to protect the ones he loved, because he needed them to protect him so often.

_No,_ he though determinedly. _Do not_ _think that way. You know Love is stronger. Its better. It isn't weakness and it doesn't cause weakness, you know it doesn't, _and he did. He truly did know, perhaps more than most.

_ Force, I need you Snips, _he thought_. I need you so much. I love you so much. I wish I could help you. _He felt tears prick at his eyelids. He closed them, listening to the quiet of the house.

Quiet was so rare here. He did not usually like silence; he was a loud person. Noise was brazen and attention grabbing and steadying, it was more of his element, opposed to silence.

Nevertheless, He had experienced some of his best moments, just sitting in silence. Most had been with Ahsoka. The daughter that was missing. Wasn't it her birthday in a few weeks? Maybe, he usually didn't remember until the last possible moment.

Fury built within him. How dare Sidious take his daughter away? The being he needed so intensely. How could he do that? How could he hurt a child, a mere child who was so brave and selfless? How could he not think that somewhere, someone would be willing to die for her?

Anakin would be. He was. Yet he had no choice. He had to sit back and hope she came back to him in one piece. She had before, of course.

She was a good **_Jedi,_** padawan or not. She had lived through many things most padawan's had not. But Qui-gon had been a good Jedi too.

_"Ani, why do you have to take Sidious's idiocy out on us?"_ Padme demanded earlier in the day when Anakin snapped angrily at Nava._ "Yes, Anakin," Obi-wan piped up. "Your worry is clouding your judgment. Clear your mind, it would help us all," he advised wisely, studying his blasted data-pad while his apprentice was possibly being tortured._

_ "Obi-wan, did it ever occur to you to make up your own maddening quotes to live by? Instead of always quoting Yoda?" Anakin had retorted, aggravated beyond usual sanity by his master's blasted ever controlled calm. Obi-wan only stared at him blankly, assessing how best to verbally __**destroy**__ him with as little grumble as possible. _

"_Anakin, did it ever occur to __**you**__ to come up with something new to complain about? Honestly, your ever raging tantrums mostly revolve around your own irritating notions_," he replied.

The rest of the evening had been torn between argument and insults. _Some peace- keepers we are,_ Anakin thought dejectedly. He wrapped his arms around his legs in a form that was childish. He was childish, he knew. Yet, he was so much older than most.

He also knew he wanted his Snips back, and no one was going to help him, to**_ let_** him go find her. A tear ran down his cheek. _I need her,_ he thought as heat rose in his chest.

He recognized the flood of emotions. _I need my padawan, I wish you'd just understand. I can't wait here. I'm not like every other Jedi, forgive and forget. I __**need **__her. _

He clenched his teeth and buried his face in his raised knees, silent tears running down his face. The mantra that had been waiting behind his mind, deep in his heart rang out in his soul. _I need her to come back. I can't do anything to help her come back. _


	14. Falling

~Ahsoka's POV~

"You are very strong in the force," again, he seemed determined to tell Ahsoka facts she already knew. She stood before him, her legs trembling from successfully hidden dread.

She had come to absolutely**_ hate_** these training meetings. And that was what scared her. She could not have hate, not in a place like this, where any scrap of anger or hatred could be used in the dark side's strive against her. She had not slept in days. And when she **_had _**managed it, she had been plagued with nightmares.

She was exhausted, but he seemed not to notice as he walked back and forth in front of her, as if she were his troops. The thought revolted her, a fact she was increasingly grateful for. Sometimes, she could've sworn she felt the darkness growing within her.

"You will be a valuable ally," of course she would be. "If you can let go of your childish quest to remain in the side of the light. The weak side," he sneered.

Ahsoka resisted the urge to reply with a sharp comment. Many nights, she had asked herself if the fact that she had stopped answering meant that she was breaking.

"So, today, we will practice on that ability. I have come up with a new ways of persuading you. The pain of torture obviously does not work," he said. Ahsoka only watched him emotionlessly. He looked into her eyes again, looking for any sign of emotion.

He found none, she had learned well from Intrepid in that. She could summon stillness and blankness in her eyes at a moment's notice.

"Very well," he said peaceably. With that, he turned his back and pushed a remote. The ceiling above them rumbled. Ahsoka looked up.

Slowly lowering from a mysterious hole in the ceiling was a cage, its iron bars concocted into a box Inside of it there were figures… Who? No… It was Maura, Viva, Lux and a couple of children. Force, he had **_children_**?

Ahsoka kept her face neutral, though her heart skipped thirty beats at the sight of Lux. The children inside, whimpering pitifully, made nothing better. In fact, their cries only made her heart twist itself into knots.

"What game are you playing?" She asked, perfectly calm. Her stomach jumped and bucked with panic. Starkiller only glanced at her before a familiar force presence made itself clear. General Grievous walked into the room, his metallic claws clicking on the floor.

Ahsoka inhaled sharply.

"What is this?" Her voice was sharper now, the unrivaled sharpness of the girl who had lived through war. This girl was someone Starkiller had not met. One she did not think he should. He turned to her.

"I have observed that you spend a majority of your time with these **_slaves,"_** he sneered, waving at her friends. "Why, I do not know. Neither do I care," she was grateful for that. She didn't need him conspiring against Lux for something that wasn't happening.

"All I know is you've formed an attachment to them. The children inside are in training to become Sith; they probably will not make it to adulthood. Too fragile for **_our_** sort of training. The General, on the contrary, does not care. I will raise the cage and he has been ordered to kill them all," he reached for his belt and offered Ahsoka a lightsaber. A red one.

"So, I wish to know, will you hold on to your Jedi beliefs," he raised the remote. "Or will you save your friends?" He pushed a button. The cage sprang open. Grievous sprang into action. Ahsoka stayed rooted to her spot. She knew what he wanted.

He wanted for her to become angry. Someone who fought angry; killed angry. _It is not the Jedi way to kill in anger,_ she could hear years of teaching in her mind. _Anger, a path to the dark side it is. _

Maura and Viva ushered the children away. Towards Ahsoka. Lux crouched, and then ducked to avoid a lightsaber that pierced the air where his head had been before. Ahsoka inhaled sharply, paralyzed with terror. Fear was a way to the Dark side.

"Ahsoka! Get the children!" Maura screamed. Ahsoka wasted no time. She used the force to pull them towards her. Starkiller backhanded her across the face.

Ahsoka's force connection, broken, shattered. The children sank to the ground. Hatred flitted through her, touching her normally light soul. Hatred was a way to the dark side.

Ahsoka scrambled to her feet. "Lux!" She screamed at the boy trying to distract Grievous. He was darting in between legs and arms, surprisingly quick.

Grievous had killed Jedi, and yet Lux was handling him perfectly fine. "Forget him! Come get them out of here!" She ordered.

Lux glanced at her. It was a mistake to do so. Grievous caught his cheek with his clawed foot. Lux was thrown backwards, a trail of blood running down his cheek. Ahsoka felt her fury spike again.

She used the force to grab him, seconds before Grievous smashed his skull with a large foot. Starkiller watched impassively as she brought him and the children to her. Viva and Maura ran up. How _can he be so calm when a monster is trying to murder helpless children?_ Ahsoka wondered, enraged.

Maura grabbed her arm as Lux groaned behind them. "What do we do?" She asked. _You've always been the leader. You're only a child, and yet you've had to lead so much. Let them die, let your childhood begin again. Finish it,_ the dark side whispered.

Ahsoka ignored it. "Get to the door," she ordered, trying to drown out the fear rocking her heart. In regular battle, she would have already; she would have made herself dead to the world.

Now she could not, it was too late. There was too much at stake. "I'll hold him off, and then come open it for you" she glanced back at Grievous, who had ignited all four sabers and was stomping towards them.

She had not been able to defeat him yet, but there was a first time for everything. Now, her only challenge was to fight him without anger. She ignited the saber. Not **_her_** saber, this one was red, the color of evil, of Sith.

"Oh, would you dare to fight me child?" Grievous yelled. Ahsoka let out a huff. He should already know the answer to this.

With a determined growl, Ahsoka ran forward. _Do not use anger,_ she instructed herself as she and the cyborg exchanged blows and parries. _Do not use fear,_ she thought, ducking one of his sabers_. Do not…._ Her thoughts were interrupted when he slammed a foot into her stomach. Ahsoka flew back, dazed. Maura screamed.

Ahsoka looked up, and in the five seconds she had been down, General Grievous had already begun stomping across the room towards the crying children. Lux stood; his eyes dazed and glassy with blood loss and put up a fist, ready to fight.

His fight would last all of ten seconds, if Grievous had his way. Ahsoka could not let that happen. And yet she couldn't let him win, either, by making her desert his teachings.

Desert the Jedi.

Viva and Maura crowded the children behind their backs, trapped against the wall. There was nowhere for them to go. Ahsoka sprang to her feet; she would not let them die. Not because of her.

With a grunt of effort, she used the force to pull Grievous back. "Lux, get that door open now!" She screamed. Said boy turned towards the console, studying it hurriedly.

"General!" Ahsoka snapped. She was tired of this. She was tired of them trying to brake her, of Starkiller trying to marry her, of the Sith trying to take over.

If they wanted their way, then they'd have to get past her own. They'd have to fight her. "We weren't done!" She reminded him. There was no way he was going to kill them without fighting her first. No way.

Grievous ignored her, instead charging towards the slaves again. "Are you such a coward?" he halted. "That you'd rather take them on than me?" She asked. "It isn't fear, you fool!" Grievous yelled back, swiveling around.

Ahsoka let a legendary Anakin smirk cross her lips. Now things were going her way. Fear had only made the fight worse. She was winning now.

Now, they had to fight her for the right to claim her soul.

With a roar of pure battle rage, grievous charged towards her. Ahsoka crouched, ready. She glanced at her friends; Lux was attempting to get the door open. _Hurry up, Lux,_ she thought anxiously.

* * *

Who will win? The light side or the dark side? Will Grievous kill Lux and the children? Will Anakin's fear slowly turn him to the dark side of the force? What will Ahsoka do? What secret is Obi-wan keeping from Anakin? Besides the obvious? Find out in the chapters to come!

~Queen Yoda


	15. Fell

~Lux's POV~

Lux, as it happened, wasn't hurrying. He had no way too.

He scratched his head, wondering how in the universe he was going to open the door. "Lux!" Ahsoka yelled from behind him. the sound of clashing lightsabers rung through the air. "I'm working on it!" he called back.

_Blast it, Lux, hurry up!_ He thought angrily. He knew what Ahsoka was fighting. She was fighting her own inner demons. She was fighting her own emotions. As a Jedi should, and as a Jedi, she had too. Lux was determined not to be her downfall just because he was not smart enough to open a blasted door.

_ "__**Come on!**_ Come on!" One of the smallest children squeaked, looking back at the two fighting foes. Lux knew that he could not turn around, he was sure that if he did, he'd see something he did not want to see.

That or he'd miss an important part in his trying to hack open the door.

"Blast," he muttered, frustration and anxiety starting to take over. "Blast, blast and blast again!" He growled. "Ahsoka!" Maura screamed as Lux heard a sharp crack end the sound of the lightsabers. He gulped, fighting down panic. _Don't be hurt, not again,_ he thought desperately to Ahsoka.

"He's coming!" He glanced at the small hand tugging on his shirt. "He's coming! Please, he's coming!" Lux brushed off the hand, his face calm. "It'll be alright," he said. Behind them, the sound of metallic feet clinked nearer.

Lux felt a bead of sweat run down his face. His death was walking up to him. It was _**right there**_. Viva grabbed his shoulder and shook him lightly. "Open the door, you fool! He's coming! He's coming!" She gasped out, sounding on the edge of either hysteria or tears. "It'll be alright," he repeated.

Lux scrambled at the console, ripping off the front. Wires and flashing buttons presented themselves to him. "Will you truly just lay there, my queen?" Starkiller mocked.

Lux resisted the urge to turn around and tell him to shut up and leave her alone. She was not his queen. She was **_his_** friend, and no one mistreated his friends.

Yet Ahsoka was lying on the ground, completely immobile and possibly dying. Lux pulled at wires desperately. _You're going to die,_ _Bonteri,_ a small voice whispered. "It'll be alright," he was trying to convince himself now.

_You and them all,_ ignoring that, he continued to pull at wires. "He's coming!" A rough laugh followed the scream of dread. _How can you love our fear? How can you just sit there and watch him kill us? _Lux wondered furiously.

When he had first met Ahsoka, he had not understood why she loved being a Jedi so much, so helplessly dedicated to their cause. They were at war, after all, and the Jedi were killers.

He saw the truth now. She was able to stop people like Grievous. To save children like the ones behind him. And to befriend and give hope to hopeless slaves. That was what she lived for, to save people, to be a hero.

The hero Lux wondered if he **_sincerely_** deserved to be a friend too.

Lux snapped the last wire. The door slid open. "Go!" he yelled, grabbing hold of a tiny arm. "Go, now! Go! Go!" He ordered. Not bothering to disobey him, Viva and Maura rushed the children past him into the desolate hall. Lux turned, where was Ahsoka and Grievous?

He met the cold yellow eyes of the latter. Before Lux could even register surprise, a icy, metal hand grabbed hold of his throat. The little breath that had been in his lungs whooshed out, and inhaling it back became impossible. "Lux!" he heard Ahsoka call out faintly.

He glanced down. She was on the ground, a small pool of blood starting to spread underneath her. He scowled; more blood, more fighting, more hatred.

And all against a hero. It was not right, it was not fair. If anything, the universe should've been cruel to Grievous. Not Ahsoka, never her. Not his best friend. The girl he loved in some way, though he could not fathom what way he loved her.

"That is another thing I love about you, my queen," Lux was getting very irritated with that name. "You are just so clever, so brave. Yet, your adolescence defines you in ways you can't have imagined yet. Someone will die, someone **_always_** has to die," Starkiller called.

Lux met Ahsoka's eyes, and hoped she saw the message in his. No, not every time did someone have to die. She could still save people. She could still be a hero. She would always be one, to him especially.

Then, he prepared for death.

Grievous raised his saber, one of which he had stolen from another Jedi. Another hero, lost. "NO!" The seconds after Ahsoka's enraged scream all ended in a sequence Lux mostly did not see.

What he did see, was suddenly a lightsaber sticking out of Grievous'es chest, centimeters away from Lux's stomach. Grievous looked down at his newest problem. Then back at Lux. Eternal hatred lay in his eyes before slowly, they closed, and the Droid general dropped down dead.

Lux scrambled from under his heavy arm, and looked up. Ahsoka was standing there, and her eyes were yellow. Another hero, **lost**. "Ahsoka…" he had to get her back, he had to remind her who she was.

He needed that, because he had just realized it, and he realized she was incredible. Absolutely, breathtakingly beautiful and remarkable, in more than one way.

Before he could, although, Ahsoka turned on her heel. "You're wrong," she sneered at Starkiller, her voice was deep with hatred. That was not Ahsoka's voice. Not the hero Lux knew.

She advanced upon Starkiller, her golden eyes searing into him. "Not everyone has to die every time, but you will," she swung her lightsaber lazily. "I'll make sure you die," she growled. "Ahsoka!" Lux called, more than just a bit alarmed.

She ignored him. "You overestimate yourself, my queen," Starkiller replied, he had not moved, but Lux could see the underline of fear in his eyes. The dark side was wrong, and it only brought misery. But it could also bring power.

"No," Ahsoka said softly, her voice a supple purr that Lux found odd when it came from her and revolting when she used It on Starkiller. "I don't. You underestimate just what you've done, **_my king_**," there was something oddly uplifting about the irony of those words.

"Ahsoka, stop!" Lux called again. Uplifting or not, she needed to come back to him, to the light. "Do you dare to fight me?" Starkiller asked.

"I will not marry you," no, she would not, but could she at least not marry him and be a Jedi, too? Starkiller shrugged, as if he was not worried in the least, and activated his lightsaber.

He lost it twenty seconds later. Lux watched, helplessly (but also a little impressed) when Ahsoka disarmed the Sith; kicked him to the ground and had both his and her lightsabers glowing red at his neck as she stood over him. Very impressive. Her eyes were still yellow, though.

Lux took a step forward. "Any last words, Starkiller?" Ahsoka wondered leisurely. "I'll answer that," Lux said softly. He put a hand on her shoulder. It was hard with strengthened muscle. Her eyes snapped back to look at him, and he gulped. Whether blue or yellow, she could **_kill_** with her eyes.

She had already killed his logical sense and had his heart racing.

"Don't do it," he said. Ahsoka's eyes burned. "Why? Why shouldn't I kill him?" she demanded. "You're angry," Lux offered pathetically. "So?" Ahsoka demanded. Lux let out a slow breath, this was going to be harder than he thought, and her eyes were not helping matters either.

"It isn't the Jedi way," a streak of blue penetrated the yellow. Lux felt strength flit through him. He would save this hero; he owed it to her. After years of trying to save everyone else, she needed saving. She needed him.

He would be there this time.

"That's right. You are a Jedi, Ahsoka. You've spent your whole life training against what you're about to do," he leaned in against her Lekku. "Don't give up now," because that was what she was doing. Giving up trying to fight. And that wasn't Ahsoka.

She blinked rapidly, and each time her eyes re-opened, Lux saw another bit of blue shining through. He felt his heart start to lift. She still had one last question. "Give me one reason," she did not need to specify. It was an easy question to answer. "Your better than he is," and there they had it.

Azure, pure, unfiltered light shone through her eyes. Along with horror. She looked down at the two lightsabers in her hands, both of them red Sith weapons, and dropped them.

"Lux," she gasped, scrambling back, her eyes were filled with horror and disgust. She had let herself slip. She had betrayed her teachings, her family for a split second. And she had been about to continue with it.

"I… I just… I almost…" Lux turned her around, and gave her his best smile. "It'll be alright," and this time, he believed it too. Ahsoka did not seem to agree. Shaking, she slipped to her knees. Lux knelt with her.

Her shaking body worried him more than the Sith who stood, his yellow eyes staring at Ahsoka with astonishment. Lux looked into her face, which was still contorted into shock. "I… I…" She licked her large lips anxiously.

Lux only nodded, and, not caring that he was within seeing range of the Sith who wished to marry her, pulled Ahsoka into a hug. This was his friend, his hero. And though his feelings for her were mixed, he promised this one thing. "It'll be alright," he would make sure of it.


	16. Stupid Tarkin

~Intrepid's POV~

_Anakin is still in sore moods. I hope that when you get back, you can rectify this, because he's even getting __**Obi-wan**__ snappish, and you know how hard a feat that is to endeavor. I know he's only worried about you, but he is driving us all insane, especially Padme. I'm just waiting for them to get into a serious fight…. _

Intrepid's letter was interrupted by Obi-wan himself, who stuck his head into the open door. "Intrepid?" he asked. Intrepid turned, "yes, master?" Obi-wan rarely came into her-their- room unless he specifically needed something.

"Would you like to help me with this negotiation? Your master is busy and you seem to have a knack for it," he said. Intrepid smiled feebly. She did have a knack for speaking with the less intelligent and more presumptuous species known as politicians and businessmen.

"Who're we negotiating with?" She asked. "You'll see," as usual, never a straight answer. Intrepid was naturally curious. "I'm coming," she said, standing. They started their way through the over-crowded halls to the meeting room.

"You were working on your letter again?" Obi-wan asked, gently maneuvering his way around. "My master told you," Intrepid guessed. "She tells me everything," not a gloat or a reminder, but absent statement.

Very unlike Obi-wan.

"Yes, I was," Intrepid agreed. "How many pages do you have now?" Obi-wan asked. Intrepid thought, how many did she have?

"Many," she said merely, discovering that she had not actually been counting the days since her best friend had been gone. Nor the pages of the letters she had been writing to her.

Obi-wan studied her for a moment. "I see," he said with a small smile. He led her out of the door. "Master," Intrepid asked as he grabbed two speeders. "Where are we going?" She asked.

"Patience, Intrepid. And where else could we be going?" Obi-wan asked, jerking his head to the base. Intrepid narrowed her eyes, studying her elder. He noticed her gaze.

"Don't look at me like that," he said with a smile. "Your master looks at me like that. We're going to try and interrogate Tarkin before Anakin slams him into another wall," He explained. "He still gives no information?" Intrepid asked, surprised.

Usually it too Obi-wan a few days or even hours to get answers from a prisoner. "I'm afraid not," Obi-wan sighed. Intrepid hopped aboard the speeder he had offered her, and the wind made her head-tails slap at her back as they flew towards the base.

"And Anakin is with him because?" She asked loudly, the wind whistling in her ears. "He needed something to do," Obi-wan replied with a glance at her that said that this was not his idea, but probably Anakin's, or some other poor individual who had gotten fed up with him.

Presumably Padme.

Intrepid sighed and shook her head. "It'll be a miracle if he hasn't already lopped off the poor man's head," she said.

Obi-wan exchanged a worried glance with her. "We're nearly there," he said. "I hope he didn't kill him," she sighed repeatedly, vying at a point. Anakin in good moods had slammed Tarkin into a wall. So in bad moods? He might just forget the Jedi way and kill him. Or, the Jedi way aside, he'd severely maim him.

Obi-wan seemed to agree. He revved up the speeder, almost nervously. Despite nearly twenty years of knowing Anakin, not even Obi-wan knew what he would do when angry, and that was a problem. "Let's go," he said.

* * *

As it happened, Anakin had not killed Tarkin yet.

He was outside of the door, leaning against the wall, rubbing his forehead and looking as if he was on the edge of murder nevertheless. The two clones normally stationed at the door were inside, watching Tarkin with angry eyes.

Intrepid studied Anakin's face, it was tightly pinched, every muscle in his body tensed and though his eyes were downcast, she could see the darkness in them. And the helplessness.

Obi-wan stopped in front of him. "What happened?" he asked. "I hope you're proud of me," Anakin replied, sounding beyond tired. It was better, In Intrepid's sight, than the irritated tone he had been using.

"Because it took every ounce of self-control I had not to stab him. I had to bend back my own fingers so that I wouldn't grab my lightsaber," he ground out between clenched teeth.

Intrepid put her hands on her hips. Anakin glanced at her, and a sad smile graced his lips. "You remind me of Ahsoka when you do that, Intrepid," he told her.

For the first time in a long time, he did not seem bitter when he said Ahsoka's name. Intrepid felt tears spring at her eyes. Ahsoka. She was still gone, and no report had come about her.

Intrepid looked away, fighting back the tears behind her eyes. She was Jedi, she had to be strong, she had to be better than this, above tears. She had lived and fought in a war, why did she still have tear-ducts left?

"What did Tarkin say?" Obi-wan asked, settling a comforting hand on her shoulder, though he did not even spare her a glance. Anakin shrugged and straightened up.

"A load of kriff, basically. About you know who," Ahsoka, the blasted man had dared to inquire about Ahsoka in Anakin Skywalker's presence? Intrepid was well aware that the word had probably spread throughout the entire galaxy that she was missing, and that Anakin was not happy about it. Even Tarkin knew, evidently. Even though he was in constant solitary confinement.

He should not have used it against Anakin, it was not right, and it was not wise. Intrepid shook her head, "Oh, so you did not bite **_the prisoners_** head off? But every time one of us has spoken of you-know -who, you're inclined to try and beat us half to death?" She demanded, half teasingly. Anakin stared at her, along with Obi-wan.

"What?" Intrepid wondered, looking from one to the other. "I swear, Obi-wan, do you have the ability to possess people at your will's desire and just have them lecture me?" Anakin demanded, once again in sore moods. Intrepid felt guilty, she had said **_one_** thing, for force sakes….

"No, but I wish I did," Obi-wan, always the unaffected replied. "It would make my life much easier. Did you get any information from him?" Never waste a moment. Anakin shrugged again, the only time he didn't act so immature and uncontrolled was times like these.

During these times, he was a general, a Jedi, worthy of recognition and demanding of respect. He was the Chosen One.

"I made him irritated, its kind of what drove him to say those things. But no, he still hasn't cracked," he said. Obi-wan crossed stroked his beard. "Well, perhaps we can shed a little light on the situation, eh, Intrepid?" He asked. Intrepid grinned. "Between the three of us, I'm sure we can manage," she said.

"You two have fun with that. I can't go back in there or I'll just disregard the entire code and maul him," Anakin said, waving his hand. Intrepid, once, was surprised he would admit that. He had grown, some ways, though, in the midst of war.

**_ Some ways_**.

"Well have him cracked by tonight," Intrepid guaranteed, walking past them and into the cell. _Perhaps we can even get some information about Ahsoka. _Though; it was unlikely. It was worth a shot.

The ray-shields buzzed into oblivion, clearing the way. Intrepid turned, waiting for her partner. Obi-wan had stopped by Anakin, his mouth close to the younger man's ear as he whispered something to him.

A slow smile crept up Anakin's face, filled with pride. Intrepid smiled and shook her head. Despite the code, despite the Jedi, despite what they believed; those two still had the courage to be brothers.

* * *

Some lightening among all the tension.

~Queen Yoda


	17. The Charlatan

~Ahsoka's POV~

The fact of what she had been about to do frightened her. But it didn't occupy so much of her time, because of Lux. Ahsoka tapped her chin, thinking on how she was going to finish her first acting sequence of the day.

She was going to become a Sith. Ironic.

Lux sat behind her, watching her progress. He crossed his arms. "Are you sure you're ready for this?" Lux asked, studying her attentively. Ahsoka half turned, cocking a white eyebrow at him.

"Why wouldn't I be?" she asked. "For one thing, only two nights ago, you did turn evil," Lux pointed out, as gently and patiently as he could. "No need to remind me," her guilt, her shame was absolute.

She had given up on the Jedi; she had given into the Dark Side. And she had liked it. She had**_ reveled_** in that power, the power that she knew, from first -hand experience, what it brought to its victims and all they opposed. She had watched it, she had fought in the war caused by it.

And yet she had turned to the side that she had learned to despise. Yes, she could not be more ashamed, and she only had one way to escape that shame, that guilt, and that was to work. To move.

She was like Anakin in that way, she had to do something or she'd have time to reflect on what she did. And at the moment, Ahsoka doubted she could survive any such thing. Not yet could she be brave enough for that, no, but she could summon up external courage and do this. That was easier.

"I don't think I like the idea of you walking around like that," Lux said, a bit grumpily. Ahsoka smiled and chuckled softly. The sound was new to her and Lux alike; he chuckled with her.

"Who are you? Anakin or Padme?" She teased. "Padme, definitely. I like her better," Lux chirped. Ahsoka turned to her friend. "Anakin isn't so bad," she defended. "You only say that because he doesn't hate **_your_** guts," Lux snorted. Ahsoka shook her head.

"Mm-hm, how do I look?" She turned, looking down at her newly formed out-fit. It was horrible. Lux wrinkled his nose in revulsion. "I hate this plan all the more," he said sourly. "Come on, Lux, don't I look nice?" She wondered teasingly, striking a pose.

Lux's eyes wandered from her head to her toes, just as he had done the first time she had stuck this pose. This time, he was keeping his face melted into emotionless. She could still sense his bright flare of embarrassment though, and that became something else she did **_not_** want to acknowledge.

"You've looked better," he was such a liar. "I know I have. But Sith aren't modest creatures like the Jedi. This will appeal to Starkiller," she said, turning back to the mirror.

"That's what I'm worried about," Lux put a gentle hand on her shoulder. "You know the risks, are you sure you want to face them?" Such a stupid question, had he ever met her? Ever paid any attention to her life or the life of any Jedi?

Ahsoka glanced at him, but what she saw in his face was not ignorance to what she had done before or what she would probably do again, but to the sense of duty within her.

To him, her life was more important than information; her existence was more valuable than any sacrifice or duty. But Ahsoka was Jedi, she had been raised to think the opposite. To accept the opposite. She turned; he needed to understand that. All of her friends did.

She took one of his hands in her own. "Lux, look at me," she said softly. He stared her in the eye, his worry lighting the brown pupils like lanterns. "I'm a **_Jedi_**," she pointed out.

"I've been raised to put duty before my life, to give my life for the good of the galaxy should the need arise. I've lived in war, I've taken risks I hope you never have to take. I'm not afraid of death, torture is pretty ordinary for me," he gulped.

"As a Jedi, Lux, it is my responsibility…. No, it is my solemn **_vow_** to save as many lives as I can. And I will do whatever it takes to finish that task, no matter what dangers it possesses. You have to understand that. You have to understand what I'll do to save others," he had too.

Lux stared at her for a moment, taking her words in, before slowly, he nodded. "I understand," he said softly. Ahsoka smiled and patted him on the head as if he were her own personal pet.

"Good. Now go get some rest. Tomorrow, I welcome myself into the land of the Sith," she said. Lux groaned again, but nodded. "And I will walk into that land with you," he agreed. He stood and started towards the door.  
"Goodnight," he called. Ahsoka waved him off. "Goodnight!" She called back, ever glad that's he had a friend like Lux. Ever glad that now, she had a hero of her own.


	18. Silver lining

~Padme's POV~

"Can anyone come over here and confirm that I'm going insane?" Padme called across the room to the arguing two and their spectators in the kitchen.

Obi-wan broke off from his lecture and Anakin broke off from his growing tantrum to look at her. Nava and Intrepid, who had long stopped trying to be the peacekeepers, turned to her also.

"What is it?" Anakin asked, his voice clipped with barely restrained temper. "Lights," Padme replied simply. There was no other way to put it, actually. Her husband, especially choleric because of his lack of Ahsoka on her actual Birthday, scowled.

"Lights?" Nava asked, her brow crinkling in confusion. "Yes, in the sky. Come look," Padme said, waving them over. The Jedi walked over to the window and peered out.

Indeed, there were hundreds of shimmering dost of light floating upwards into the atmosphere. Luke and Leia fussed behind them, wondering why they suddenly lacked attention.

"What in the blazes?" Obi-wan asked, flustered. "It's coming from the base," Intrepid observed. "What are the clones doing?" Nava agreed. Padme looked at Anakin, who was staring back at her. His eyes asked her a question_. _

_ "Should we check it out?"_ She nodded. _"At once."_ He glanced back at the twins pointedly. She shrugged. "_Bring them."_

Even without the force, they could communicate as easily as if they had their own bond. Which they did, one even the force could not grant, because it was stronger than any other.

Anakin shrugged and walked back to the twins. Padme followed as Intrepid, Obi-wan and Nava contemplated all the worse case scenarios that could be happening at the base.

Padme smiled down at her son. Her perfect, smiling, ever handsome son. Slipping him into her arms, she followed Anakin to the door.

"And where are you two going?" Obi-wan's voice penetrated her thoughts as Anakin opened the door. "To check it out," she replied, wondering why it wasn't obvious. This was **_them_**; after all. Anakin and Padme, where else would they be going?

"It could be a trap, or dangerous," Nava reminded them. Padme only walked out of the door, Anakin on her heels. The others would follow.

As it happened, they did. Padme slung Luke to her back with her scarf. Above them, the Biyalian sky twinkled with lights and stars. The two moons shined with a dull purple color, lighting their way.

Padme narrowed her eyes as they came upon the floating lights. There was a mob ahead, a dark shadow of darkness in the night. From the middle of the circle, she could see lanterns being let into the air. It was dead silent except for the occasionally mumble.

She frowned and slowed down, what was that? Brave or not, she did not want her children anywhere near any danger.

"They're the clones and volunteers," Anakin explained, seeing her slow. Padme nodded and sped back up. "What in the universe are they doing?" Intrepid asked. "Let's ask them," Nava chirped as she screeched to a stop.

The mob all jumped and twirled at the sound, startled. "Who's there?" Rex called, unseeing in the dark. "What are you all doing?" Anakin answered his question and asked one both as they walked into the bundle of light that the mob had established.

Rex's face contorted into relief. Cody walked to his side. The clones glanced at each other as the hundreds of other clones and volunteers at the base exchanged similar glances. Padme studied their almost guilty faces suspiciously. "It appears that they're having a party," she said.

Rex blinked at her before he shrugged and said, "exactly that, Padme. We did a little research and learned that in Togruta society, they set lanterns in either the water or in the sky when it was a missing child's birthday," he looked up at the lanterns they were setting into the air.

"They say it helps lead the child home. We know its not much, but since **_it is_** the commanders birthday…" he trailed off, leaving the rest of the math to them.

Padme's heart ached. Ahsoka was kind. She was well known, and much loved by everyone. It was so hard not to love Ahsoka; she was too cheerful, too intelligent, too caring not too.

And she was only a child, one who had lived through war, and fought in war and had seen things in war that had left an imprint on her much too young mind.

She was understanding and selfless, and the day of her birthday, she was held hostage in a Sith prison.

It was not right, and to add to that injustice, while she could possibly be in torture, her family was bickering and fighting amongst themselves while the volunteers and clones set lanterns free to celebrate the occasion. Instead of honoring her absence, they were disgracing her.

Padme felt a lump form in her throat. Ahsoka was the closest thing she had to a daughter, as much her kin as Leia. She had always considered the young girl her first born, despite their lack of common blood or even **_species_**. And today was her daughter's birthday, and Padme had forgotten.

She was so selfish.

She looked at the others, whose faces showed they thought likewise. Obi-wan sighed and stroked his beard sadly. "I hope you all know that it's a useless act, it will only attract unwanted attention" came the reply of the ever realistic and unfeeling Jedi.

Padme wanted to hit him, who cared? It was Ahsoka's blasted **_birthday_**. And she was **_missing_**. Nothing else mattered, not the war, not the Sith, and not the danger.

Obi-wan was not done yet. He opened his mouth, but Anakin put a hand on his shoulder and interrupted. "Master, with all due respect, **_shut up_**. We are of no need of your lectures right now. Rex, give me one of those," he said, reaching for a candle. Rex cocked an eyebrow at him, but with a smile, he passed Anakin a candle.

Padme grinned cheekily. **That** was more like it.

Obi-wan, also with a cocked eyebrow, snatched the candle from Anakin's grip calmly. "This one is mine," he said evenly. Anakin smiled halfheartedly and curved his head in a small bow of respect over the silent reprimand. "Yes, master," he apologized.

Intrepid likewise snatched the candle from Obi-wan's grip. "The older must give to the younger," she told him smugly. "What now?" Anakin and Obi-wan demanded in unison.

Padme took the lantern from Intrepid teasingly. "I'm a senator," she informed them superiorly. She felt the lantern leave her hand quickly. She looked at Nava, who pretended to yawn.

"Don't want any of you clueless buffoons getting a cut," she chirped with a laugh. A ripple of laughter passed through the crowd. Padme smiled as Cody handed Rex more candles. "Here, we can **_each_** have one," Anakin suggested as if they were ten year olds.

The candles went around. "Alright!" Rex called out, pushing himself to the middle of the crowd again. "Let them go!" Shoving their arms to the sky, the crowd let their candles float away. Padme watched hers go, hoping above hope that it would be able to lead the girl she had come to love as a daughter back home.

* * *

Later:

~Obi-wan's POV~

"I thought I might find you out here," Obi-wan said as he walked unto the balcony.

Anakin didn't turn, he had probably already sensed Obi-wan walk up, but only glanced behind him. Obi-wan stopped behind him and looked at the view.

It had been Nava's idea, he remembered, to put the balcony on the top of the house. It granted them a full view of everything within a four- mile radius. Including the lanterns, though having been sent into the sky hours earlier, were still hovering-almost uncertainly- over the zone where Ahsoka's party had been held.

The horizon was extinguishing some of their light, being as the sun was coming up, but not all of it. It was overall a most beautiful sight. Obi-wan was partly glad he hadn't missed it as everyone else was.

Having stayed up the entire night, the clones, volunteers and the family were asleep. Soon, they'd have to get up. All of them had over-slept already, but Obi-wan would not rush it. Not yet.

The Jedi master glanced at his young friend. Though ten years younger than him, and undeniably too childlike, Anakin, in this light, looked so much older. He looked exhausted, so undeniably somber and detached.

The force swirled around him lazily, as if it shared his mood. He looked much older than his years. He appeared to be the man and Jedi he should have been, but one Obi-wan wasn't sure he'd want him to be.

"I'm still angry with you for interrupting my speech," he said lightly. That got a smile out of Anakin, making him appear more like the man Obi-wan knew.

"You deserved it," Anakin said haughtily "Nonsense. Someone has to keep the troops in check, since you're just as bad as them," Obi-wan snorted. Anakin rolled his eyes.

"Really? And was snatching my lantern so mature, my old master?" He demanded. In reality, he had a pretty good point. Obi-wan would not give him the pleasure of knowing such a thing though. After all, Anakin had often told him to lighten up.

"Some punishments cannot be weighed in the measure of maturity, Anakin, but rather effectiveness," he said, walking to stand next to Anakin, he leaned against the railing with crossed arms comfortably.

Anakin sighed exasperatedly. "Can you ever use small words for a change? No wonder the younglings pale at the sight of you. It means they have to spend another hour in the archives trying to figure out what in the universe you were talking about," Anakin said.

"I'm hurt, Anakin, truly," he didn't bother to add any emotion into it. It was a stall to bigger matters anyhow. Anakin smiled. "**_Forgive_** me, my master. What are you doing out here?" he asked.

"The wind was blowing the wrong way, thus sleep evaded me," Obi-wan stared at the approaching sun. Anakin let out a low chuckle. "Very funny," he glanced at Obi-wan again, and his eyes softened back into somberness.

"Obi-wan," he said slowly. "Can I ask you something?" Obi-wan did not answer. Anakin did not need an answer to that. He knew he could.

"Am I selfish?" What? Selfish? **_Anakin?_** Why did he have to ask that? Why could not he ask if he was purple, or some other obvious answer? Why did he have to go into such a deep-rooted question when Obi-wan was nearly bleary with sleep?

"In some things," It took all of a millisecond for the answer to come. Anakin looked at him. "Such as?" Well, if he was asking such things it meant he was maturing. Obi-wan certainly didn't mind **_that_**.

"You are possessive, territorial, unforgiving, temperamental, accusing, hateful and inconsiderate," to name a few. Anakin downright glared. "No I'm not," he said defensively. "And bad-tempered," Obi-wan added. "Fine. I am a bit possessive and territorial," Obi-wan cocked an eyebrow. _A bit?_

"But can you really fault me for that? I was a slave. When you finally get something that's yours after nine years of owning nothing, not even yourself, you tend to hang onto it," yes, well, Obi-wan had not ever thought of it that way.

It was not a good excuse, but it did make Anakin's less attractive tendencies more understandable. It made it easier to bear and grin, and accept him as he was. Not that Obi-wan had ever done anything different.

"Point taken," he admitted. "But you forget unforgiving, temperamental, accusing, hateful and inconsiderate" he pointed out. "You over-exaggerate," Anakin retorted, waving his hand dismissively. Obi-wan could not help but laugh softly.

"Anakin, have you ever known me to exaggerate?" He asked. Anakin narrowed his eyes, searching for any sign of challenge. He found none. "No, but first time's a charm," he sneered. "You will do yourself no good by denial," Anakin let out a huff.

He looked away, either thinking or sulking. "**_Fine_**. I might be those things **_sometimes_**, but that doesn't make me a bad person," had he been listening to a different conversation? Because Obi-wan did not remember ever saying any such thing.

"Of course not," he agreed. "You are not a bad person, Anakin, quite the opposite, actually. But those things make it harder to see the good in you," he explained.

Anakin sighed wholeheartedly. "I don't try to be those things," he mumbled, eyes downcast. "I know," Obi-wan agreed softly. "Like I said, you're a good man, Anakin. You have a great heart, it's just too big and yearns for too much sometimes," he said gently.

Anakin ran a stressed hand through his hair. Obi-wan studied him worriedly. "Why are you asking me this?" he asked.

"Because, when we were out there tonight, I realized just how much I missed Ahsoka. It was like a slap in the face, master, the fact that I had been arguing and shouting at everyone else while Ahsoka's birthday came up. She's **_gone_**, Obi-wan, and how was I going to celebrate her birthday? I was planning on spending the rest of the night arguing with you. Then, I realized that I was trying my **_very hardest _**to make everyone else miserable because**_ I've_** been so miserable," he sighed and shook his head.

"And I kept thinking on that, and finally just came up with the solution that I've been selfish and immature. And then I had to wonder if I'm **_always_** like that," he said, sounding dejected.

"I mean, I know it's hard for everyone else, but I just assumed it was harder for me because I**_ feel_** so much. I've always felt so much. And I hate the thought of being selfish. I'm a blasted **_Jedi_**, I shouldn't be that way," he grumbled.

Obi-wan laughed. The scene was just so hilarious and **odd** that he had to laugh. Anakin looked at him, surprised. "Don't laugh," he scolded. Obi-wan let out one last chuckle, unable to resist, and turned back to him.

"I'm sorry, Anakin. However, I never thought I would hear that you were brooding upon something of that caliber during a celebration. Force, can you pick a more convenient time to think? And then talk to me when I'm fully functional?" He asked. Anakin smiled and looked away, losing to his own laughter.

"Master, what do I do? I…I just do not want… I don't want to be so selfish," he asked in a mutter. Obi-wan curbed his laughter, he'd tease Anakin on his oh, so inconvenient timing later. For now, it was time to be a mentor, a father.

"Anakin, what do you think you'll do if Ahsoka is killed?" he asked. Anakin's eyes widened, he evidently had not been expecting that question. "I… I don't know, I guess. I'd be heartbroken," he said.

"Yes, but would you let her go?" Obi-wan continued. "What do you mean?" force, had Obi-wan never explained any of this before? Was Anakin really so confused?

Obi-wan could swear he remembered explaining this to him. Or maybe not, most of the time, he had been chasing after Anakin in hopes of finding him alive and not in local prison.

"Would you accept her death and move on? Not seek revenge? Not remain angry or in grief?" He asked. Anakin's brow furrowed. "We both know the answer to that," he pointed out. Obi-wan nodded.

"Yes; and why wouldn't you?" He further questioned. Anakin sighed and leaned against the railing, his back to the rising sun. "I don't know," he growled. "She's my padawan. She's become like my daughter. I need her," the rest of his sentence went unanswered. _He loved her. Selfishly loved. _

"Yes, **_you_** need her, Anakin. That's what this is all about. You're so deeply attached to people that eventually you need the comfort they give you, you need the affection. You love the affection they give you instead of them. Sooner or later, they become more like **_possessions_**. Some honored, cherished possessions rather than actual people with actual needs and actual weaknesses to you," he explained, the thoughts starting to form in his head and popping out of his mouth.

"Attachment turns into possession and that into the need to control the future of that possession. You would not care that Ahsoka would want you, if something should ever happen to her, to move on being the same man she cared for. You'd care that the possession was taken from you and thus you need revenge for the thing you lost. In the end, Anakin, it becomes about what **_you _**want, rather than what the person you loved needs," he finished.

Anakin was staring at him. "So, your saying that if something happens I'm not allowed to be angry or anguished?" he demanded harshly. "No," Obi-wan countered calmly.

"I'm saying that you cannot let your own emotion rule you, because then it becomes about **_your _**emotions, and her sacrifice is belittled by your own hatred and grief. You **_make_** her memory with your emotions," he explained as patiently as possible.

Anakin glared at him for a moment, before looking down contemplatively. Obi-wan watched the sunrise, wondering if he should wake the others. After what seemed like an eternity, where Obi-wan twirled the past few minutes in his head thoughtfully, Anakin spoke again.

"I think I understand. You're saying my love for her has turned into love of what she gives me, instead of her," he said. Obi-wan nodded. "Put simply," he agreed, though that had not been his point at all but close enough.

Anakin looked down and sighed. "I have to be able to let her go," he breathed. Obi-wan nodded solemnly. He remembered the lesson. It was the hardest to learn. But after four years and hundreds of lectures, scoldings and meetings, Anakin was finally getting it. The lesson that every Jedi had tried to distill into his head since he was nine years old.

"I have to trust that she'll be okay, because I have no other choice and I'm only making it worse by blaming others," he continued in a mumble. Obi-wan felt pleasure and pride shoot through him. Whoever said Anakin was a slow learner?

Anakin sighed and lowered his head, digging into his long hair with his nails. "But master, force… I need her," he groaned, sounding anguished.

"And she needs you. Not your emotions and desires. **_You,_**" he agreed. Anakin looked up, And Obi-wan saw the understanding in his eyes. The reluctant yet solemn determination to the duty that he had.

"I have to make sure and do as she would want; because that's showing I care enough about her and her opinions and desires that I'm willing to give up my own. That I'm **_strong_** enough to give up my own," he breathed, catching on.

Obi-wan put a hand on his shoulder. He remembered the dozens, countless of dozens of times he had told himself the exact same thing. It had torn into his heart, giving up his own emotions into the force, or burying them and keeping an iron grip on them. But it was what he had had to do, and whatever the duty, he would do it.

He had to do it. It's what Qui-gon and Siri and Bant and Garen would've wanted.

"Yes," he whispered. Anakin nodded, his head still down and let out a slow breath. "If she doesn't come back, I'll let her go," he whispered. Obi-wan squeezed his shoulder. "**_I'll let her go_**. I'll let you all go, if I have too," he said, stronger this time.

Obi-wan smiled proudly. This was the brother he had trained; this was the Jedi worthy of being his equal. This was the son he had raised and was proud to stand beside. This was Anakin. In addition, he had grown up.

Anakin seemed to hear his thinking. With a sigh of satisfaction and sadness both, he straightened up and put his head on Obi-wan's shoulder. Obi-wan put an arm around his adoptive son.

It would hurt for the time being. Nevertheless, he would feel pride in his decision later. For now, Obi-wan would give him comfort. He had just willingly forfeited his childhood, just as Obi-wan had.

He had no inkling of Obi-wan's pride in him. _Are you proud of me this way, Qui-gon? _He wondered_. So proud and pleased that it hurts? That tears come to your eyes, and you wonder if this being in front of you was made by your hand or by the hand of perfection? _

Anakin sighed and nuzzled his face into Obi-wan's neck, tickling him slightly. "When this war is over, we'll be able to do this almost every night," he mumbled. Do what? Just sit together and be…. Alive?

Yes, they had not done this in a very long time. Not since the Clone War began. The force floated and soaked around them both, combined and in perfect sync. The rest of the universe could be at war, but in this bubble of brotherhood; they were at peace.

They balanced each other out. The living force and the unifying force, twisting and dancing with each other as if they had been created to harbor and fight each other both.

"I should think we'd get tired of each other ultimately," he answered. Anakin let out a small shrug. "Eh, no. We'll have plenty to do to distract us from the irritation of the other. After all, we have an Order and a Republic to rebuild. You'll help me and Ahsoka train Luke and Leia, Padme will be a senator again, Intrepid will be knighted, Nava a master; and we'll all be genuinely**_ happy_** at long last," he fantasized.

Obi-wan chuckled softly. "Is that so?" he asked.

"Yes. I'll **_make_** it so. One day, we will all wake up and not have to ignore our pain and disgust about everything, just like the old days, remember? One day, Obi-wan, you'll be able to wake up and not have to worry and plan and lecture because everything will be fine and fixed, no more war and pain," Anakin smiled softly.

"I **_promise_**," well, when he put it that way, how could Obi-wan argue? Anakin's vision of the future? It sounded…. It sounded so**_ nice_**.

It sounded like the one Obi-wan had always wanted but never envisioned. Anakin had just made it possible for him, it would not be easy, but what was? He could not help but laugh. This future was paradise, if Anakin kept his word.

No, Anakin **_would_** keep his word, he always did.

"Yes, and we'll grow wise, old and ornery just like Master Yoda," he agreed. Anakin snorted. "Yoda? Heck, hopefully the midget dies so that we can take his place. Imagine us talking backward and whacking people with that blasted stick all day. Isn't that the life?" He laughed.

Obi-wan could not help but laugh too. And the day started with their laughter ringing from the top of the house. And the force swirling in merry joy from their vision of the future.

* * *

Just a little Anakin/Obi-wan flickett. I love these moments between them, they're my favorite to write. Who else is just thankful, depsite every problem in this world, to just be alive?

~Queen Yoda


	19. A different side to evil

~Ahsoka's POV~

_ I wonder what they're doing,_ she thought grimly. Ahsoka sighed and looked down at her bed sheets beneath her. They were blurred with tears. _Whatever they're doing, I don't deserve it._ She did not deserve anything.

Ahsoka balled her hands into fists beside her. This meditation was not going well. Neither was her birthday. She was officially nineteen, and just the day before, she had nearly fallen into the side of the dark.

She would never forgive herself.

_At least Lux left_, she had not wanted him to see her like this, vulnerable and guilt-ridden and weak. She was a Jedi, a hero in his eyes; weakness would only frighten him.

Nevertheless, she half wished he had refused to leave. His presence was comforting. He seemed to balance out all the darkness in the universe with his own internal goodness. He **_was_** goodness.

He had proven it when he had saved her from the darkness. Ahsoka let out a shuttering breath, all she had tried to do had gone to waste, and it had taken all of twelve seconds. Twelve seconds for her to abandon every teaching she had been given since she was three.

It was not right. It was not fair. It was not her, to be so broken, to break so easily. To be so easily defeated.

_So who was it?_ The dark side whispered in her ear. _You turned against them child, you know you did. Who's to say it won't happen again?_ Yes, that was what she feared. The fact that she could turn again, during her time as a spy for the Jedi.

A tear ran down her cheek. _Traitor,_ she accused herself. _Monster, Sith, traitor. _

Her bottom lip trembled painfully. All of what she had worked for had been thrown away. If not for Lux….

_"Don't give up…. No matter what. Not on the Republic, the senate, or the Jedi," _Master Plo, her oldest friend and father figure that had been murdered by Sith during the last battles. She had been turned into the very beast who had killed her father. She had failed him.

Ahsoka's thinking was interrupted by the door, which slid open. Ahsoka looked up, swiping at her tears, and tensed when she saw Starkiller.

It was night; he usually did not see or visit her beyond training. And especially not this late at night. She eyed him warily, ready to defend her body.

But he didn't seem to have any interest in that. With the door sliding closed behind him, he stormed in and began to pace in front of her. "They have abused me, my queen," he mumbled angrily, his gray brows knitted together in fury.

"They took my lightsaber, and after they took it, they beat me," he looked up, And Ahsoka saw the bruises and cuts littering his torn clothes and battered skin and face.

His eyes were filled with cold anger. "Like cowards!" he roared. Ahsoka jumped as the walls shook with the force of his yell. "I am the strongest force user among them, and they resent me for that. They hate me for it. Is my curse of power my fault?" he demanded, starting to pace again.

_He's the strongest force user among them?_ Ahsoka wondered, still watching him warily. She was at a loss. _No wonder they want a way to control him._ "What did you do to irk them?" She asked. Starkiller stopped in his tracks and snapped to face her.

"What?" He asked. "You must have done something to irk them," she said, using the same patient voice she used whenever Anakin was in a bad mood.

Anakin, she had failed everything he had taught her. _How will I ever face him? If I do see him again? _

Starkiller let out a bitter laugh. "Reason? Oh, no, we are Sith my queen. We need no reason to do harm. We do it because we can. They outnumbered me and disarmed me because they could. Nothing more," he spat.

Ahsoka cocked her head; this was turning out to be an interesting conversation. "Did you fight back?" She asked.

His eyes burrowed into hers. "They held me down," cruel, certainly. Ahsoka sighed and stood, trying to still her trembling legs. Guilt tore at her body.

"Let me see," she ordered walking up to him. She reached for him, but he recoiled. "What are you going to do?" he demanded. "Clean your cuts, you idiot. Now come sit down and let me see," she told him just as sharply.

She was not in the mood for this. If anything, since he was unarmed, she should hit him with something so many times he either fell into oblivion or bled to death.

She was taking the route of deception, though. And compassion. He glared at her but did as she said. Slowly, he walked over and seated himself on her bed.

Ahsoka gently cupped his chin, studying the marks left on his face and neck. There were many. Force knew how he could walk; he was beaten pretty badly. He seemed to read her mind. "Beating is how we are trained," he explained. "Is anything broken?" She asked, keeping her face expressionless.

How could anyone think the Sith were better than the Jedi when they taught their children by beatings and abuse? Ahsoka could not imagine growing up in constant fear and anger. She had grown up in the warmth and sheltered determination of the Jedi.

"I do not know. My anger keeps me numb," he said. "Well, figure it out," Ahsoka replied harshly as she turned to the bathroom.

Grabbing a rag, she wet it with warm water and grabbed a roll of bandages_. I can't believe I'm doing this_, she thought incredulously as she walked back to him.

For some reason, the Sith appeared to be deep in thought. "Take off your shirt," she ordered, gently dabbing at his eye. He did so.

His chest was covered in similar bruises. "Now," she said, swiping and cleaning the cuts and blood. "Tell me what happened," she said.

"Why do you want to know? What do you care about me?" Starkiller replied severely. "Shut up. I'm doing this because if I have to spend the rest of my life married to you, I might as well get used to doing this. Since the other Sith hate you so much" she guffawed, giving him a swift rap to the head.

Starkiller gave her an odd -strangely hurt- look before taking in a deep breath.

Suddenly, his sharp and ominous features smoothed out to be more… not gentle, but less menacing. "I was in the training room, making sure the slaves picked up the pieces of Grievous that you splattered," he began.

Ahsoka felt another stab of remorse; she had killed Grievous in anger. He deserved it, true, but she had lost in the end. Because she had become like the monster he had been.

"And suddenly, Count Dooku walks in with Deathdera and Sidious," he bared his teeth at the names. "Our master told me that I had to be punished. The death of Grievous was a major set-back and loss, apparently," he rolled his eyes.

"And I should not have wasted valuable resources on your training. I know that this was not the reason they beat me. I specifically heard Sidious tell Dooku they were planning on sending him to a death mission anyway," he hissed in pain as she gently pinched a cut on his neck free of puss. She nearly vomited with disgust as the yellow liquid flowed through her fingertips.

"More of my Sith **_brothers_** arriveed," he continued through clenched teeth. "I started to ignite my weapon, but Deathdera took it with the force. I was unarmed and un-dangerous. They then preceded to strip me of my dignity by beating me in front of the slaves," he growled.

"They only wanted to assort their authority again," she summed up.

Disgust began to harden in her heart. Who beat and hit a person because of their power? Because they were cursed with a bit more talent than others? _This is the demon who did likewise to you_, _Ahsoka,_ the dark side reminded her.

"Exactly. Careful, that rib is broken," he said, putting a hand on hers before she started cleaning his chest cuts. "I will be. Why did you come here?" She asked. "They have played this game with me before. Had I gone back to my own room, I would have been beaten again by Sith in hiding. Imagine, betrayed by my own brothers, the boys I've grown up with," he scoffed.

Ahsoka bit off a piece of bandage. "Hold still, I'm going to bandage the rib. Anything else?" she asked. "My right arm; and nose. Then, yes, I am fine, my queen," he said, gritting his teeth and she bandaged his broken appendages. "Do you think they're still there?" She asked.

"The others? Probably. They will wait all night if they have too. I only hope they will not think to look here," he grumbled. "Me too. Here, I'm going to crack your nose back in place," she pinched the bride of his broad nostrils, feeling the jagged edges of broken bones. He nodded and Ahsoka skillfully snapped the bones back into place.

With a growl of pain, Starkiller smacked away her hand. "Blast! It hurts," he growled. "You'll have a headache for awhile," Ahsoka agreed, standing with the bloodied rag.

He glanced at her, and his eyes suddenly softened into misery. "Thank you," he mumbled, as if he was a guilty child.

Ahsoka shrugged and walked back into the bathroom, rinsing the rag off busily. "I… I don't want this to be a… An unhappy marriage, my queen," he called.

Ahsoka felt her entire body stiffen, he didn't want it to be **_what?_** She was being forced into marriage, into something she did not want, and he said something like**_ that_**?

"It will be," she replied, her voice shaking with rage. "It doesn't have to be," he said. Ahsoka clenched the rag in her hand.

"You've torn me from my friends, your forcing me to marry you, you've turned me against my **_brethren_**," she hissed, the anger from earlier starting to seep into her bones again. She desperately wished for Lux.

"You've beaten and abused me already. How can I be happy here, Sith? I am a **_Jedi,"_** the dark side laughed in her ear.

_ Jedi? So Jedi give into their anger? Do Jedi kill with rage, Tano? No, you are not a Jedi! You have been corrupted by your rage! Now it is only a matter of time,_ vomit built itself into her throat. Tears blurred her vision beyond comprehension.

"You can be something better than a Jedi. You can have more power. You can end this fight **_with_** me," Starkiller offered, as if he were presenting a child with candy in exchange for good behavior.

"How?" Ahsoka snapped; she was not a child. "By destroying all I've fought for? By becoming like you? Like Sidious? Like Dooku?" She nearly shouted. Stars of rage flitted before her eyes.

"I am nothing like them!" Starkiller yelled. Ahsoka turned from the bathroom and back into the room. She was not a coward; she would face him head on.

"Aren't you? Haven't you seen the blood you've caused to fall from my body? Aren't you ashamed of how you've been messing with my mind and using innocent people to get what you want? Isn't that what Dooku did today? And Sidious? Tell me, Starkiller? Tell me!" She ordered. He jumped to his feet, eyes aflame with rage.

**_ "I am nothing like them!"_** He roared again. "You are **_EVERYTHING_** like them!" Ahsoka retorted in the same volume.

She was rewarded with a sharp slap that sent her stumbling backwards but not down. The bile taste of blood seeped into her mouth. Blinking away anger, she looked back at him.

Starkiller was advancing upon her menacingly. Ahsoka met his gaze calmly. "Can you truly say that now, Starkiller? That you aren't like them? Let me tell you something, I can never be happy here. Never," she sneered, putting every fiber of venom within her into the growl.

Starkiller stopped advancing, and Ahsoka saw in his eyes he realized what he had done. He stopped, barely a hands breadth away from her. She faced his chest, glaring at it as viciously as if it were his eyes. "You're strong," Starkiller suddenly whispered.

"So strong. And brave. You love what you're fighting for. Why can't I? why can't I feel that, what you feel?" He gasped raggedly. Ahsoka dared a glance up, what was he talking about? He didn't seem to know. His face was pale and ashen, with a blank expression on his hard face.

Ahsoka took a step back. This birthday, indeed, was getting interesting.

"What?" She asked. "Why can't I feel love? Why can't I be **_loved_**?" He burst out loudly, snapping his eyes back to hers. Ahsoka stood there, flabbergasted into silence. He blinked, his eyes searching hers.

"Tell me!" he screamed, grabbing her arms with bone-crushing grip. "Tell me why I can't feel it, tell me why no one can love me!" he burst out.

Ahsoka stared at him, both startled and confused. Suddenly, she saw in his eyes everything he truly was. He was afraid and alone and yearning for a love he could not have because he was on the side of the dark.

Darkness meant that love was impossible.

_ That's why you aren't a Sith yet, Ahsoka,_ she thought. _Because you can still love enough to be guilty for what you did. You are good, because you refused to be like him, just like Lux said. Jedi love, Sith hate. _

"There is no love in darkness," she told him softly. She could have power, but power meant enemies and hatred. Hate, anger, fear, it all lead to the dark side. Love did not. He frowned.

"I'm so alone," he whispered. "Yes," because that would have been her future. Had Lux not brought her back, had he not stepped up, would she be like Starkiller one day? Would she have become so sad; and alone and just… Worthless?

Yes, she would've been. She owed her friend her life.

"Could you ever love me?" Starkiller shook her gently as he asked the question. Ahsoka looked up at him, and saw a child, instead of a dangerous Sith. "No," there was no use in lying to him. Anguish flooded his eyes. "I could never love someone like you. Not now," he hung his head.

Ahsoka tipped his head up to meet hers. She saw the same eyes that she had last seen. The eyes of the slaves on Tatooine. The little girl's prize had been taken away with her things, but Ahsoka still remembered what she had been given and what it had said.

_ Hero. _

Starkiller, as every other Sith, was a slave.

"But I could. If you change," she finished. He snorted. "I will never change," he said. "Then I will never love you," Ahsoka said simply. "I can't," he whispered. "Yes, you can," Ahsoka argued. He released her arms.

"I can never change. It is too late. I am trapped," his knees buckled, and with that, the Sith toppled to his knees. Ahsoka knelt next to him. She had never seen so much grief as was in his eyes. It scared her, how much there could be in a single person.

"Yes," she brushed a bit of hair from his face. "You can," she said. "It is too late," he groaned. "It's never too late," Anakin had told her as much so many times. It was the bridge of Jedi religion. "Yes," he was so consumed. He had been a slave too long, and they both knew it.

He would never change.

Ahsoka put a hand on his shoulder. Without any warning, though, the Sith rammed himself into her embrace, sobbing. Ahsoka looked down at his tussled mass of black hair and shaking shoulders. Forgetting whom it was she was cradling, she wrapped her thin arms around him.

He was a Sith, yes, and Sith and Jedi had been enemies for over a thousand years, but she would not abandon him. Enemies or not, she would be the comfort and stability he had never gotten tonight.

She would be his hero, because that was what she was born to do, to be a hero to others. Anakin would not approve. Obi-wan would.

Ahsoka did not care, she only rocked him soothingly and stroked down his hair. _My first night of being a nineteen year old, and I'm comforting a Sith,_ she marveled.

_ Can't wait to tell you this story one day, Luke and Leia. _

* * *

Ok, this chapter was basically emphasizing that Starkiller is kind of like Vader. Only he isn't treated as well. Anyway, he's metaphorically a slave to the Sith, as all Sith are to the Dark Side. But he wants to be good, he wants love. That says something about the future, hmm?

~Queen Yoda


	20. Secrets and plans

~Nava's POV~

"Well?" Obi-wan asked. Nava glanced at him. Then her eyes drifted back to Anakin and Padme, speaking peaceably to each other for the first time since Ahsoka's disappearance.

"I congratulate you on a job well done, though I have no clue what you did," she said. "He did it himself," Obi-wan said firmly. Nava smiled; ever the humble one.

"Do you think he's ready?" Obi-wan continued softly. Nava scowled and bit her lip thoughtfully, was he ready for the sort of power and control Obi-wan was to show him? He was the chosen One; he **_had_** to be.

She nodded. "Yes, show him," she agreed. He nodded, having wanted her opinion, and walked away, back to his duties.

Nava studied Anakin, who had become somewhat of a son to her too. Whether that had anything to do with his bond with Obi-wan or not was beyond her. She only knew she was confident he could handle it.

* * *

~Starkiller's POV~

"You have done well in turning your… Wife to the dark side," Sidious said from above him. Starkiller did not move, he knew movement was only a distraction. And besides, he might miss any information about his queen should he move.

His queen, his comforter and forgiver. He had not hit her since that night; he had come to visit her often. He yearned for her presence and smile in a way that defied all he had been taught. It did not matter. She was his queen.

"Nonetheless, I believe she must be put through one final test to prove her loyalty," more tests? Starkiller felt the familiar burn of fury. What more did she have to prove?

She could use the Dark Side as well as any other Sith; and she was just as cruel as they. Though, kindness still shined through and she really needed to wear more clothes. He did not want any other males taking notice of her. She was his queen.

"You will go to Algeria," Sidious intoned. "To make due of a rebellious town there. Slaughter the inhabitants, we will make an example of them. Take your apprentice with you. We will see if the **_Jedi_** can kill," he growled.

Kill? Oh, no, his queen would do no such thing. He would not force her too, either. He only nodded; face shut down into emotionlessness. They would figure something out, they always did.

"Yes, master. It shall be done," no, it would not. Not by her. Starkiller would not allow her to kill, even if she did condone it. He would not allow her to become a monster like him.

* * *

Secret number one, ready to be revealed.


	21. Qui-gon

~Anakin's POV~

"Obi-wan, I know you're in your mystic Jedi master mode right now, but could you please tell me where we're going?" Anakin requested for the tenth time that minute.

Obi-wan, ahead of him, did not even look back at him. "Patience, Anakin," he said again, as if no time had passed since Anakin's knighting. That slightly irked the young knight.

He was a **_Jedi,_** after all. Not just a padawan.

_Padawan,_ Lux had reported about his own apprentice overnight. She was playing Sith; according to Bonteri. And she had killed Grievous. Strangely, his eyes had misted over with something close to sadness as he had reported this.

Anakin's had misted over with pride. What Bonteri was dismayed about was a mystery. Grievous was a monster, and Ahsoka had managed to do what Jedi masters had failed at. She had rid the universe of a great evil, he was proud.

"Are we there yet?" Wherever **_there_** was. Honestly, why had Obi-wan gone and taken him from his interrogation of Tarkin to drag him through the forest? The **_cold_** forest at that? Winter was starting to set in.

Winters were harsh.

But not harsh enough to wilt the flowers of the beautiful spot Obi-wan brought him too. Anakin inhaled sharply upon coming to the spot Obi-wan had been leading him too.

Somehow, it was warm, the slight chill of the forest having dissipated. A small waterfall fell into a small, foamy pond. The trees rustled around the clearing as if whispering to him.

Birds chattered and chirped softly and sunlight filtered in from the cracks in the canopy above. The force was **_extremely _**strong.

"Master…" He was frankly speechless. Obi-wan chuckled and walked past him. "Nava helped me to find it," he said. "It is a force sensitive plot of land. Somehow it always stays comfortably warm, no matter the season. Rarely do I not see animals or plants here. The flowers," he looked down at the ground pointedly. "Never die," he explained.

Anakin only continued to gawk. "Alright, it's…. Stunning, but why have you brought me here exactly?" He asked. "I have something I want to teach you. And it will be relatively easier to teach you where the force is strongest," Obi-wan replied. Anakin was instantly curious.

"You have something to teach me? What?" He asked. Obi-wan only sat, cross-legged, next to the pond. Anakin sat across from him, similarly.

For a moment, Obi-wan only stared into the pool of water thoughtfully, his mind oddly far away. Anakin knew he would talk when he wanted too.

"Before we left for Biyalia," Obi-wan began. "Master Yoda pulled me aside. He told me he had something to teach me, before I left, something that he had learned years earlier," he said. _He said all that and you understood?_ Anakin wondered but remained silent.

"He told me that in the conduit of the force, someone I knew had learned how to retain their form and identity and learned, also, how to commune with the living through their broken bond," he said.

Anakin blinked, not having understood half of that. Blast, he hated it when Obi-wan went mystic on him. No one could discern what in the universe he was talking about after.

"So someone you know whose died can talk to you?" he summed up. Obi-wan looked at him and nodded. "Said simply," he agreed. "So what did Yoda teach you? And is that even possible?" he asked.

"It should not be possible, yes. But," he chuckled. "He never **_did_** actually care any about that. And Master Yoda taught me how to call and speak with him at will," he said.

Anakin blinked, pieces of the crude puzzle Obi-wan had given him falling into place. He kept saying 'him,' and there was only one 'him' that Anakin knew about that had died….

"Qui-gon?" he gasped, leaning forward, half eagerly and half in disbelief. Obi-wan's smile confirmed it. Anakin sat back, not sure how to take this news. With joy? With eagerness? With apprehension? He had not seen Qui-gon since he was nine- years- old, after all.

"So you've been talking to him this past year?" Anakin gasped. "Every once and awhile, yes," Anakin had expected Obi-wan to talk to him twenty times a day. **_He_** would be. Another thought popped into his mind. "Why didn't you tell me before?" He asked. "You weren't ready," Obi-wan replied plainly.

Anakin narrowed his eyes, about to demand what that meant, but a deep, kindly voice interrupted him, slightly hollow and with an echo.

_"Worry not, Ani, you will learn now. I'm looking forward to it, actually,"_Anakin twirled around, and saw the familiar -yet foggy in his mind- face of Qui-gon Jinn, whom he had not seen since that fateful day on Naboo.

He looked like a holo-gram, except with a he was literally a ghostly blue, glowing the same color. And there was a stab wound in his heart.

"Qui-gon?" he gasped incredulously. _"Odd, how similar your responses are, Obi-wan,_" Qui-gon replied, his eyes sparkling with amusement. Anakin looked back at Obi-wan, who was chuckling softly. "Indeed, master," came his response, though it was through the force.

Anakin spluttered. "How…?" He trailed off, in both shock and intrigue.

_"It's a rather long story, Anakin. Let us just settle with I am stubborn. I refused to have my mind wiped of my memory as a living man. So here I am,"_ Qui-gon explained cheerfully.

"Close your mouth, Anakin. You'll get flies," Obi-wan instructed gently. Anakin clamped his mouth shut. Then smiled. "This… Is… Weird," he said at last.

_"Most things that have any preference to Obi-wan and I are,"_Qui-gon agreed. _"You were the reason for __**that**__, my old master_" Obi-wan replied with a groan. _"You flatter me, Obi-wan. But discounting yourself out of the dangers of our escapades does you no good. May I remind you of the situation at Alderran?"_

Obi-wan actually shivered. "No, please don't," he said. "What happened at Alderran?" Anakin asked, finding no other way to express his continued existence. _"It's quite an interesting story. Obi-wan …"_

"Did nothing," Obi-wan interrupted quickly.

"It's of no importance because it's all in the past and Jedi do not reflect on the past and we're never to speak of it again, alright?" Anakin opened his mouth, **_really_** wanting to know what happened at Alderran now, but Obi-wan cut in before he could.

"Good. Anakin, close your mouth and focus," he said, switching back to his mystic master mode. Anakin sighed and gave Obi-wan an, 'this is so not over yet' look before closing his eyes.

The force, as it always had, came to him at once. It had never failed to answer his command. It was always with him, sifting, turning, he sat in a **_tub_** of pure, stark power.

"Don't narrow the force, Anakin, give into it," Obi-wan instructed. Give into the force? He had been trained to control it his entire life.

"Open yourself up to it," Obi-wan sounded half-asleep. "Become one with it," of **_course_**, he was supposed to just** magically** become one with the blasted….

Then his muscles un-tensed. The environment around him paled and all noises ceased. He felt as light as air, as fluid as water, as connected to everything as he had never been. He could feel the contentedness of the birds as they whistled through the trees. He could feel the**_ trees_** growing. He was breathing in harmony with the insects.

It was paradise.

"Good," Obi-wan said, pleased. He seemed so much…. Younger. He looked so much more regal, and wonderful. As if the force saw him in different eyes than Anakin. Anakin looked down at himself; he was glowing faint orange. While Obi-wan purely shimmered with a radiant, warm gold.

_"__**Very**__ good, Anakin,"_ Qui-gon agreed, his voice more real this time. "Um… Thanks? But what exactly did I do?" He asked. "Gave yourself over to the force," Obi-wan replied, staring at Anakin as if he were an idiot.

"How?" Anakin specified. "By being you," Obi-wan said with a small smile. "Ever defiant, bold and brash," he sighed in exasperation while Qui-gon only beamed. Anakin blinked. "Oh," he said. Then he demanded; "why are you glowing brighter than me?" He asked.

"Anakin, no offense, but I've always been the brighter part of the team," Obi-wan pointed out boredily. "Whatever. I can blow things up faster," Anakin commented.

_ "A useful skill, in some cases, certainly. I always found that it was easier just to sit back and wait for Obi-wan to negotiate something before I commenced with bombing things,"_ Qui-gon remarked. Anakin grinned. "You sound like me," he reflected. "He's your twin," Obi-wan groaned.

Anakin laughed and then cocked his head, fascinated by his new power. "I'm going to be tired after this, aren't I?" He asked. "Tremendously," Obi-wan agreed.

"Well, I might as well have some fun then, so, what happened at Alderran?" he asked, going back to the preferred subject. Qui-gon opened his mouth, as did Obi-wan, but both comm. links went off before anyone could say anything. "Yes?" they asked in unison.

"General, Sir insulted is back," Cody reported. Obi-wan's face brightened. "Ah, yes. I knew he would be. On my way, Cody," he said. "Ani," Padme said. "The council called. You have a mission to Algeria. The Sith have made an appearance," and so the meeting of old friends was over.

* * *

Yes, ladies and gentlemen, that was the big secret. Pay attention, Qui-gon is going to be a major character in this series now. And he isn't the only one who can come back from the dead...

~Queen Yoda


	22. Sacrifice and Wisdom

~Ahsoka's POV~

"I won't kill," Starkiller seemed to be expecting this response. "I don't want you too," he replied calmly. Ahsoka eyed him curiously, still cautious around the Sith, though he had been acting…. Better to her lately.

More like a gentlemen; an evil, deranged one. But he didn't hit her, or force her into more Sith training.

His face glowed with both pride and worry whenever she interacted with the other Sith. She had already established herself as someone who was not to be messed with.

"There are other Sith with us, to make sure of it," she pointed out. "There are many ways of paralyzing someone without killing them," his eyes were still on the space ahead of them. Ahsoka blinked.

"Paralyze them with the neck and wrist veins? That causes permanent paralysis," she said. "Better than dying," true enough. Ahsoka would rather not leave someone a cripple for the rest of their entire life, but if the situation demanded it, she supposed it **_was _**better than dying.

She flicked a couple switches above her head, the pang she felt whenever she cam aboard a ship still with her. She wished it was Anakin, and not Starkiller next to her at the pilots seat. She wished it was Intrepid and Padme and Nava and Obi-wan in the back instead of Sith.

The longing and love for her family grew every day.

"Coming out of hyperspace," her voice cracked. Starkiller glanced at her. "You miss them," evil or not, the force was still strong in him. "Very much," he already knew the answer anyway.

Starkiller nodded. "I'm sorry," it did not help her at all. But it was an attempt, at least. "We are both pawns in a game much larger than ourselves," she replied. Not forgiveness, but not condemnation either.

He nodded, seeing the answer behind an answer. Ahsoka sighed and stared at the atmosphere before her. Her job was nearly at completion.

* * *

~Anakin's POV~

Algeria was a desolate ghost town by the time the Jedi arrived. Anakin looked around at the town that, according to information, had once been bursting with life. Now, it stunk with dead corpses.

People, in the streets and homes, some stabbed with weapons in theirhands.

Mothers with their children in arms. Children with toys in their hands. All faces frozen in imminent terror. If Anakin hadn't seen such a gruesome scene before, he'd have vomited.

As such, some of the clones looked close. "Fan out," Anakin called, as was custom. "Look for survivors. Hurry, soon we'll have to search the rest of the planet, I still sense they're here," There could be no mistake of who he meant. The dark side hung in the air. Death screamed in his ears through the force.

With a sigh, Anakin sunk into his senses, probing for live bodies. He found some. Anakin pursed his lips, he also found Sith. His lip curled in fury and disgust as he ran through the searching clones to one of the houses at the end of town.

His saber was in his hand as he dipped into the doorway. There were only two. Could he take them alone? Probably, but he would still need the clones. Wait… Anakin froze; he sensed something familiar. _Friend,_ the force whispered. His throat was suddenly as dry as the plains of Tatooine.

His heart drummed in his ears.

Anakin shook his head, it couldn't be… It just couldn't. He stalked deeper into the halls, his saber held in his sweaty hand. "Come," a deep voice suddenly hissed from one of the rooms.

"There is nothing more you can do for them. Come, my queen," he recognized that voice. It was the voice of the Sith that had taken his apprentice. Starkiller.

Fury smoldered in his heart. _"I'll let her go,"_ yes, well, Ahsoka was not dead yet. Nor would she be if Anakin had anything to say about it.

He bared his teeth, his heart now thrumming hot magma into his limbs. His hands itched for revenge, his soul burned with the old injustice he had felt as a child. This time, though, he was not helpless against such a feeling. He was a Jedi, now.

Anakin made his way around the doorway. One of the walls of the room had been broken; the walls scorched black as if they had been set aflame. The air stank of smoke and death. Some of the roof crumbled above him, creaking dangerously.

"Now, queen! This whole structure is about to fall," Starkiller ordered. Anakin peered through the large gaps in the wall, keeping his body hidden.

He peeked inside, and immediately saw the presence that had stolen Ahsoka. A Sith woman knelt above a limp body.

The force around her was…. It was familiar. It was endearing, but dark. She wasn't paying any heed to Starkiller. Anakin squinted in the dark, his heart now thumping for completely different reasons. He knew the Sith woman, he **_knew _**he did. But it **couldn't** be…

_ "She's going to try and incorporate herself with the Sith. Gain their trust. What she means to do with the information we acquire-if the Sith learn to trust her, eventually- is beyond me,"_ Bonteri's words struck bells in his head. _It can't be_, he thought.

_It's your imagination, Anakin, it can't be her,_ he thought. But his legs disagreed, slowly, his bottom limbs carried him, with cunning quiet, into the room.

He stood in the back, hidden by the falling structure's shadows. Starkiller was too occupied with the woman to notice.

"Wait a moment," force, it was **_her _**voice. It was her force signature. Force, it was her. He had found her. He had found Ahsoka. "We have no more moments to spare," But what was she doing? Anakin poked the body she was assessing with the force.

The man was still alive. He was a Rebel spy, probably, currently paralyzed, but alive. She had not killed at all. _Of course not, you idiot. She's your padawan! What else would she be doing? She paralyzed him, those stupid Sith didn't see the difference, _he almost laughed at his padawan's cleverness.

Or, he could have just been laughing because he had missed her so deeply, so desperately that it had hurt. He had envisioned her death so many kriffing times. He had woken up drenched in sweat and crying out in terror.

He had **_missed_** her.

The touch from the force he had extended caused both Sith and padawan to look up. Upon seeing him, Starkiller turned, his saber ignited. Ahsoka tensed protectively over the Rebel, her blood red sabers also ignited.

The oh, so recognizable defensive look on her face made him weak with joy. Leaning against the wall for support, he smiled. Tears stung his eyes.

"Master?" Ahsoka's face was a mix of incredulousness and delight. Then, noticing the paralyzed bodies around her and the red blade she carried, she visibly paled.

_ What?_ Anakin wondered. Then realized she thought he'd assume that she had turned to the dark side. He laughed at the very notion of such a thing.

"Don't worry," he said, his words slurred with tears. "I know you well enough to see who's in charge here," he said. Ahsoka's face brightened so much she could have lit an entire planet with her smile.

Anakin, still leaning heavily against the wall, reached out an arm, inviting her into a hug. "Snips," his voice cracked. At the sound of her name, she stood and was running to him.

* * *

~Ahsoka's POV~

He was all of four feet away from her. After all of the long, tortured weeks, he was four feet away. Rescue, safety and relief were **_four feet away_**. Ahsoka did not remember having ever moved so quickly. Having ever been so overjoyed.

"Master!" His rightful name was ripped out of her mouth along with a sob. After everything, she finally was able to say that with respect, with willingness, with **_love._**

Starkiller did not care. With a pounce of speed, he grabbed her arm, glaring at Anakin. "No, my queen. He is Jedi," he said hurriedly, as if she had not noticed. Anakin's eyes, which had been filled with glee and shimmering delight a moment earlier, turned dark with anger.

He glowered at Starkiller and took a step forward, his saber buzzing to life. **_"Let go of her,"_** it was an order. Starkiller shoved Ahsoka behind him possessively.

"You will not take her from me," he sneered back. Ahsoka let out a sigh of exasperation, would he move already? She had a reunion to commence with.

"Starkiller," she snapped. "I'm fine," she glanced at Anakin. "Leave him alone, master," Sith or not, he had a heart, he was a living being who was merely afraid and angry. He did not want to lose the last thing to humanity he had. Anakin stared at her, disbelieving.

"He won't hurt me," Ahsoka assured him, so infinitely, extremely glad to see him. "He's a Sith!" Anakin pointed out, still not disengaging his weapon. "He's a Jedi!" Starkiller also said. Ahsoka let out another sigh. Force, she could not stand **_men_**. Lux was tolerable, but these two? They needed a good bop with her lightsaber.

"I'm well aware of what both of you are," she groaned. She cast imploring eyes to Starkiller. "It's alright, okay? He won't take me anywhere," and, then, as if an after statement, she added; "do you think anyone could make me go anywhere without my consent?" She demanded.

His own eyes dug into hers desperately. "Fine," the word was spat. He let go of her arm and turned, his eyes shimmering with pain.

"Ten minutes. Then we go," with that he walked away. Ahsoka could tell he did not expect her to come back. She would worry about it later.

Ahsoka turned to her teacher. Anakin grinned and spread out an arm again, his eyes softening back into delight and affection. "Ahsoka," he croaked out. Ahsoka could have sworn she heard tears in his voice, if possible.

She frankly did not care.

With as much speed as before, she ran into his open arms and buried her face in his shoulder. She had gotten taller since last they had met. "Ahsoka," Anakin choked, squeezing her tightly.

"Force, Snips," he let go of her and stood her in front of him anxiously. "Are you hurt? I see bruises. What has been going on? Did they torture you? Has anyone hurt you? Has Sidious spoken to you yet?

By the force, you're **_tall,"_** he stammered.

Ahsoka could not help but laugh. "I'm okay, master," she promised. Anakin studied her another minute still before nodding. "I'd hoped that Bonteri wasn't lying," he said. Ahsoka grinned at him.

"Lux wouldn't lie," _about everything,_ she added in her mind.

"I heard that," Anakin told her with a feeble smile. "Is it at least true that you killed Grievous?" he asked. Ahsoka's face went somber. "Yes; and almost turned to the dark side in the making," she confessed.

Anakin did not seem to give a whatsoever. "Well, seeing as how you haven't gone Sith yet, I'm fine with that. I have had my fair share of dances with the dark side, too. Now come on," he squeezed her shoulder.

"Let's get you out of here. The others are worried half out of their minds for you," he said. Ahsoka smiled; the thought of going home. Going to safety, going back to her family was making her giddy with joy.

And then she remembered Maura. And Viva and the children. Starkiller. Lux, all of them that were stranded back at the Sith palace. Could she just leave them there? After all she had learned, all they had done for her? All that had happened?

No, it was not what a Jedi would do. She had to drop her own emotions. If she never saw her family again, she would die helping others. She would die a hero, as every dead Jedi before her had done.

Just as she had told Lux _"As a Jedi, Lux, it is my responsibility…. No, it is my solemn __**vow**__ to save as many lives as I can. And I will do whatever it takes to finish that task, no matter what dangers it possesses. You have to understand that. You have to understand what I'll do to save others," _She understood.

Even though the decision was final, it brought tears to her eyes. Anakin noticed.

"Ahsoka?" he asked anxiously. "What is it?" He asked. Ahsoka looked up at him, knowing he was not going to like her newest revelation. "I can't go back with you, master," she said.

He stiffened. "What? Why?" He demanded; shock evident in his tone. Why was a very good question indeed; Ahsoka was half wondering the same thing. She smiled uneasily.

"I'm in too great a position," she pointed out. "Think about it, master, when this mission is done, I'll have the full trust of the Sith. I could blow up the entire base. Destroy the Empire's leaders, you know I could," she said. Anakin stared at her, aghast.

"It's too dangerous;" his grip on her tightened. "I won't let you," how many times had he said that? She took a step back, extracting herself from his grip. She felt a tear of misery run down her cheek, but her mind did not change.

"There are slaves," she offered hopefully. "Who live there. Who are constantly tortured. Children who will be trained as Sith. Can't I save them?" She asked. Anakin's eyes clouded over with understanding yet despair.

"Snips," he began. "There isn't anything you can do," he said. "Give me a bomb, and I can end this war," she countered. It would not be that easy, of course. But it **_was _**possible.

Anakin's face scrunched into determination. "No, Ahsoka. I won't let you go back there. Don't you know how dangerous it is? I know your only trying to help, but dying is **_not _**going to help anyone," he pointed out. "No, but I will have died trying," and that was all she could do.

Anakin sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Ahsoka," he began again, the stress he was feeling lighting up- their bond like a flash of lightning.

Ahsoka understood the feeling. If not for Maura, and Viva and the children and Starkiller, she most certainly would have gone back. But she was needed. In more ways than one, and**_ that_** was what mattered.

Not her; and not him. Not anyone.

Anakin seemed to read her mind. He smiled feebly. "I'm going to kill Obi-wan for infecting you," he grumbled. Ahsoka laughed and laughed more when Anakin pulled her into a hug.

This was what it felt like to be safe. Utterly, completely safe. She had forgotten, and she was going back to that.

Would Anakin let her?

"You're sure you'll be okay?" Anakin asked. Ahsoka nodded, with a smile. "You taught me well," she said into his chest. She hid her face in his tunic, yelling at herself for her stupid bravery.

"Yah, maybe I did. I hope I did. Here, since you aren't coming back with me," he let go of her, calling on his comm. link. "I'll have Rex bring you something. Some bombs, droid poppers," he glanced down at her lightsaber. "Your lightsabers, for when the time is right" he said thoughtfully.

Ahsoka let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you, master," she breathed, the gratitude being for not only the supplies, but trusting her. For letting go of her. Anakin sighed.

"I don't like this," his eyes roamed to the door as Rex jogged in. "Will he hurt you?" He asked. Who? Starkiller? "No," she said. A wry smile captured her. "We've had a…. Mutual agreement," she said.

Anakin cocked his eyebrow, but only sighed and took the backpack from Rex. "Tell me when you get back," he said. Ahsoka nodded. "Wait, she's not coming with us?" Rex gasped, having noticed Ahsoka.

"Hay, Rex. No, I'm not," she said, happy-and aching- to see her friend again and then have to leave. Rex blinked, then turned to Anakin. "You're letting her go **_back_**?" he demanded.

"Do you think I could stop her?" Anakin replied, his voice suggesting he was having more trouble with her decision than he was letting on.

He turned to her. "Do you have a plan?" he asked. "No," she slung the pack over her shoulder. "But I'll come up with one. With Lux, and my friends," she assured him. "I don't trust you being anywhere near Bonteri without me," Anakin grumbled.

Ahsoka laughed; half because she had expected him to say that. And half because she found it ridiculous for anyone not to trust Lux. She trusted him with her life. "I owe him my life, master," she told him.

"What?" Rex and Anakin gasped in unison. "I'll tell you when I get back," Rex opened his mouth, no doubt about to protest, but Anakin nodded. "Alright," he stared at her, his eyes troubled and worried.

"Are you ….?" She nodded soberly. "I'm sure. Don't worry, within two weeks I'll be back," she told him. "You'd better. I'll never forgive myself otherwise," he stepped up and put a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm proud of you, Ahsoka," he confessed honestly. Her heart was about to burst, she could feel it already filling. Her mind was swirling with doubts.

She wanted to go home. She wanted to go with her master. Instead, she bowed her head in respect. "Thank you, master," Anakin had never been one to accept what a normal Jedi would. He pulled her into a tight hug.

Ahsoka stiffened, she had not thought of it before, but Anakin rarely ever hugged her, no, he rarely ever touched anything beyond her shoulder. Before… That hug had been joy. This was of sorrow, and worry. She sank into the embrace. "I'm coming home soon," she hiccupped.

"I promise."


	23. Faith?

~Lux's POV~

He was going to kill her. He was going to kill her, Yoda, Skywalker, he was just going to slaughter the entire Jedi Order for embedding this array of selflessness sin into their children. It was kriffing ridiculous.

Yet she looked so very **_smug_** with herself. It wasn't working, of course, Lux knew how much having to let her family walk away had hurt her, how much she already regretted it. Yet, she was grinning victoriously up at him just to get on his blasted nerves.

He hated-and loved- her so much.

"You a stupid child," Viva said his thoughts out-loud. "I couldn't have said it better myself," Lux agreed. "I did it for you all," Ahsoka replied, never taking her eyes from his. "You a stupid child," Maura echoed. Ahsoka sighed, as if vexed by her new and rightful nickname.

"Are you all going to sit there and insult me, or do you want to help me come up with a plan?" She asked. Lux sighed; he would give her a lecture on the dangers of abandoning one's last hope of freedom later.

"What did Skywalker give you?" He asked in a sigh. Ahsoka turned and grabbed the plastic backpack Anakin had supplied her with. _Is that all he had to give?_ He wondered.

_She goes missing for this long and when he finally sees her again, he gives her a backpack of things? _From her backpack of things, though, Ahsoka produced several small bombs, blasters and other weapons.

Lux cocked an eyebrow, had he been skeptical? Typical, this was Anakin Skywalker; over his dead corpse would he only give the girl a backpack of things. "What are these?" Maura asked, fingering the bombs. Ahsoka promptly smacked at her hand.

"Bombs. Don't touch," she warned. Maura stared, horrified that someone so young had been given weapons of destruction. Lux found it normal now, after all; Ahsoka was perfectly capable of handling herself.

"Bombs? What are we gonna do with those?" Viva asked, looking unsurprised. "Blow up the base, but how?" Lux replied, eyeing Ahsoka, who was deep in thought. "When is the marriage ceremony supposed to be?" She asked Maura. "A few days," Viva, who had heard this from gossiping Sith, answered.

Lux instantly caught on to her unspoken, perhaps un-thought of plan. "So while your being married to Starkiller, we can be setting the bombs," he spoke her unfinished plan.

"Then what? How do we all get out?" Maura asked. "You'll also have to round up the children and slaves," Ahsoka said, ignoring her question. "Easy enough," Maura agreed. "Since all of the Sith will be at your wedding," she said. "We'll need a distraction," Viva said, going back to Maura's line of thinking.

"The Sith will sense that something is not right in the force," Ahsoka contemplated. "They might send someone to investigate, and when they do, I need someone to cause a distraction," she said. "I'll do that," Lux said immediately. "Then what?" Maura leaned forward, her normally shy demeanor gone.

No wonder, she was planning her freedom. Freedom that perhaps she had never had. She was days away from it. She was a prisoner here, as were her friends and sisters. He could see the relief on her face.

"I don't know. I doubt all of the Sith will leave for some intrusion or whatever your planning on doing, Lux," Ahsoka sighed. Lux frowned, that was true, what in the universe were they supposed to do?

"You won't be chained, will you?" Viva asked. "Now that they trust me, I assume not," Ahsoka stared at her. "You think I can escape," she said. "You're a clever child," Viva snorted.

Ahsoka smiled feebly. "I thought I was stupid," she pointed out. "Not anymore. Somehow, Lux will have to signal you, and you can make a break for it," she suggested.

"I doubt the other Sith will just let her leave," Lux replied, putting his chin in his hands. "Let me worry about that," Ahsoka smiled, somehow maliciousness and a small amount of revenge making its way into her grin.

Lux smiled. He was not worried now. Not as much as he had been, anyway. "We'd better prepare," he said, standing.

* * *

~Padme's POV~

"You let her _**go**_?" Padme nearly screeched. "She was right there, and you didn't drag her selfless butt home?" She demanded of her husband, who looked slightly like a small child who was being punished by his teacher.

"She was determined, Padme," He mumbled in explanation. This excuse was most unsatisfactory. "That's what **_Tranquilizers_** were created for, Ani! How could you let her go back with the Sith?" Her regarded daughter was still with blasted Sith.

"I tried to tell him," Rex mumbled from his seat. "But he said, 'let it go, she needs to do this', I had the stun gun all ready," he muttered.

"Why didn't you listen to Rex?" Padme further went on. "Padme," Obi-wan, as usual, came to the rescue of Anakin. He walked over and put a hand on the shoulder of her condemned husband.

"Calm down. With the weapons he gave her, I'm sure she'll find a way to do escape and kill a few Sith at the same time," he said calmly. "And herself," Padme pointed out, fury taking over her common sense.

"Ahsoka isn't so much a child as you think, Padme," now Nava was trying to put a hand on her shoulder. Her motherly presence did little to comfort Padme.

"She's grown up in war. She knows how to blow up a base and not die at the same time," she said. **_"I don't care,"_** Padme hissed.

"I wonder what friends she meant," Intrepid muttered. "She told me that her and Starkiller had come to an understanding," Anakin replied as Padme dug into him with stern brown eyes. The other Jedi stared.

"Oh force," Nava groaned. Anakin smiled miserably. "I blame Obi-wan for influencing her with his peace-loving ways," he agreed. "Of course you'd blame me," Obi-wan sighed, though he grinned.

Padme felt her anger slowly evaporate. "Do you really think she'll be okay?" She asked. Nava squeezed her shoulder. "This is Ahsoka we're speaking of," she pointed out. "I'm more afraid for the poor Sith," Intrepid agreed, though the smile she managed was strained.

Padme looked at Anakin, who reached forward and gripped her hand. "I'm worried too," he said. "But I couldn't argue with the child. We have to have faith, Padme," wasn't that her job? To tell him to have faith in times like these?

Ever since Ahsoka's birthday, he had seemed more…. Mature.

"Right," she breathed. Rex still did not look happy. "Right, faith. She'll be okay," she half tried to convince herself and them alike.

"Soka?" Leia asked from her chair, having been watching the adults. "Soka! Soka!" Luke agreed, spurting a stream of happy bubbles from his mouth at the name.

Padme sighed. "Yes, Soka is coming," she said.

* * *

The story, my friends, is nearly at an end. And many surprises await out heroes yet. I am so tired.

~Queen Yoda


	24. There goes the bride

~Ahsoka's POV~

"Everything is all ready, Ahsoka," Lux reported as Ahsoka studied her dress in the mirror. She wrinkled her nose at her reflection_. _

_ Why do they put me in all of these exposing, conceited dresses? The others will have fits, _she thought with a grim face.

"It's a dress," Lux sighed, reading her thoughts. Ahsoka finally turned and smiled at him. "I hate it," she confessed. Lux's eyes roamed over her out-fit. It was a long black threads crisscrossed her waist and stomach. Above, a "V" neck exposed much of her breasts and a deliberate rip exposed a good majority of her right leg from foot to thigh.

A small, blood red crown endowed with yellow diamonds was on her montrals. He wrinkled his nose too. "It isn't you," he agreed. Ahsoka nodded and turned back.

"Starkiller thought it was. Anyway, the bombs are ready to be planted?" She asked, snapping back into her role as general. She seemed to be taking on that role often. Lux crossed his arms, his handsome face serious as he nodded.

"They are. Hidden away in corners. The children who wanted to go are stored away. We have yet to secure a ship, but my fellow spies are working on that," he said. Ahsoka nodded. "We need that ship," she ordered. "It will be done," Lux told her calmly.

Suddenly, he grinned. "Are you excited for your wedding?" He asked. Ahsoka snorted and glared at him from the mirror. "Not really," she grumbled.

"I remember when you were just a young padawan," Lux went on dramatically. "So sweet and childish," he looked at the distance as if remembering some good time in his life.

"I was more mature than you," Ahsoka pointed out. "I still am," she added after studying him a moment. "Back then, I never thought this could be your destiny, but I'm glad you found such a good man with **_such a great_** **_name_** as Starkiller. He'll give you strong babies," Babies? That made Ahsoka blush furiously at the very thought of her and Starkiller…. Reproducing.

Lux laughed in amusement. "Why blush, Jedi? He's going to be your husband soon! I will holo-tape it for dear Anakin and Padme, seeing as how they couldn't be here. By the way, can I catch the corset?" she chucked the said corset at him.

Lux laughed as he expertly caught it and plucked a stray flower out of the air.

He had reflexes; Ahsoka had to admit. She smiled, unable to keep it in with Lux's teasing. Despite all she had been through, his presence had been a great comfort. _Without Lux, what would I have done?_ She wondered. She shuddered at the idea.

"Silence yourself, Lux. Only woman can catch those, I think. And besides, I am not marrying someone I don't love," she countered. She sensed his emotions shift. "You don't love him?" he asked softly.

Ahsoka turned, wondering where he had been the past few weeks. How could she love a Sith? Someone who killed mercilessly and believed that the dark was stronger than the light? A person who would betray her; given the chance?

"Of course not," She gasped. He nodded, convinced. "He loves you," he said grimly yet matter-of-factly. Ahsoka shook her head. "He's appreciates me, Lux. That's not love, it's more of respect," she told him knowingly. She knew the difference. In war she had seen it often.

Lux shook his head and smiled as if she were an ignorant child. She hated it when he did that. "I can see it in his eyes. Every move he makes, every time he looks at you, it's obvious. I don't know what you did, but he loves you," he told her.

Ahsoka rolled her eyes. "What do you know about love?" She snapped. Starkiller could not love her; he respected her. He could not love her, because she had to leave him, and that would break his heart. What would he do here, all alone with Sith if he loved her?

When you loved as selfishly as a Sith; you could not let go. She needed him to let go, she needed this to be an escape, not a betrayal of a scared child. Because she had seen the Sith without his guard.

She had seen him vulnerable, and she knew that it would shatter him to lose the one thing he had learned to love. She would not be the one to shatter his heart; she could not abide by anymore guilt.

Lux's eyes dulled with weariness and sorrow. "I know a lot," he mumbled. Ahsoka blinked, remembering that he had lost both parents to the Clone War.

She, too, had lost much, but she had never known her parents. The closest thing she had were Anakin and Padme. Anakin had come into the place of Master Plo. She had lost a father, and gained a war.

"I do too," she said, just as softly. "But think clearly, Lux, he is a Sith. He told me himself that he has never loved," he can't love her. Lux looked down. "You are afraid of breaking his heart," how did he know this? As if he had read her heart from a book when she tried so hard to keep that book closed and locked.

"But people who don't love don't have a heart," and there was her dilemma. She was fighting her own common sense.

She already knew what she had to do to him, and yet she felt so guilty about it. Lux took a step forward. "You told me you'd do anything to save the ones who need you," he said, his dark brown eyes digging into hers.

"Maura needs you. Viva needs you. Those children need you. Your family needs you. The Rebels need you," his voice wobbled. "**_I _**need you. Do not sacrifice a thousand lives just to save one," he stated sternly. One of the oldest Jedi sayings… And the wisest. She let out a slow breath.

"I wish you were force sensitive," she told him after a long pause. "You'd make a perfect Jedi," he smiled. "I'm not a hero like you are," he said. Ahsoka laughed, he was an oblivious idiot himself.

"Lux, who saved me from the dark side? Who rescued the children and Maura and Viva when they were about to be killed by Grievous? Who endangers his life every day for a small handful of hopeful farmers? Who was the first to volunteer as a spy in the Sith palace?" She asked. Lux blinked, his eyes taken over by shock.

She could not help but grin at his ignorance. "You are a hero, just as much as I am. I'm honored to be your friend. You give me hope," she was surprised by her own out-burst. Half of that she had not meant to say.

Her mouth had spoken so earnestly that she was left wondering if she had gone soft in the weeks she had spent away from war.

The friend in front of her (who was blushing furious and looked quite cute as he did so) shuffled his feet as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Oh… Well…. I… Um…" He stammered.

It made Ahsoka laugh. "Speechless? It's alright, most men get that way when they come around me," he smiled more easily at her teasing. "It's hard not to. Your gaze could kill," he said breathlessly. Ahsoka shrugged. "Eh, predatory features aside, my eyes aren't always so hard," she told him.

Lux grinned and shook his head, studying her humorlessly. "That dress is repulsive," he said absently. Ahsoka turned. "Go, before you fry your poor boy brain," she waved him off.

"My brain fried itself the day I met you," flirting? He would have to do a better job than that to please her.

"Go get me my ship," she ordered indifferently. Lux chuckled and snapped out of his daze. "Sure, but one thing before I go," he said. "What?" She adjusted her crown, maybe she would keep this for Intrepid; or Leia….

"It's probably bad luck, but…" He whirled her around, grabbed her around the waist had kissed her full on the lips before the force could warn her. She stiffened, shocked.

Not at the kiss, per se, but just that she didn't feel any inner fire or pure peace. Rather disgust. There was no warmth or tingle in the kiss, probably because there was nothing between them.

They were friends, nothing more, nothing less.

But she also loved her friend, in the same way a sister loves her brother. Then he let her go and was sprinting to the door before she could throttle him. "Lux..." she stammered, now at a loss of what to say. Or how to tell him that she hadn't enjoyed that as much as she had not without hurting him.

Before she could, Lux was gone.

* * *

Ahsoka Tano had been in many life or death situations. Indeed, her life as a Jedi dictated that she have about twelve a day, but this was one situation she had never expected herself to be in, and be as utterly terrified as she was.

"Go on," Deathdera urged with a malicious grin. If she was at all happy for Starkiller or Ahsoka, her smile showed the opposite.

Ahsoka sighed and looked back at the train of her dress; she'd have to cut **_that_** off during the escape. She would do it with pleasure and pride, as well. Inside the folds of her dress, her twin sabers were stashed. Both green, the color of Jedi.

She took in a deep breath and walked from behind the curtain that had hid her from the crowd. The place where they were having their wedding was oddly depressing.

On the aisles sides, several Sith were asleep or whispering about war in their seats, obviously having been ordered to attend. They gave her glares as she walked past, which she returned.

The entire décor was dressed in red and black, the walls were splattered with blood. The force growled with added anger, the dark side did not appreciate love or commitment.

And it was love that was written on every line in Starkiller's face. Ahsoka forced herself to smile, the dead flowers in her hand wilting with her soul.

He was grinning like a foolish child. He was rocking back and forth on his feet impatiently, his eyes shining with held-in tears.

_He loves you so much_, The dark side whispered. _Will you leave him to suffer?_ _Do you truly have to? _Yes, she did.

Just as Lux said, she could risk not a thousand lives just to save one, no matter how vulnerable and misunderstood he was. "_Let's get you out of here. The others are worried half out of their minds for you,"_ Anakin's voice rang in her mind. She had to return to her family.

Without noticing it, she was across the aisle and facing her groom. Darth Sidious stood behind them, his hood covering his dark features. A ghostly smile flicked across his face, and Ahsoka saw a flicker of the Chancellor the Republic had once adored.

The monster who had killer Master Plo. Her jaw clenched and she looked up into Starkiller's face instead of the other monsters. He was grinning down at her.

His calloused, rough hand reached over and grabbed hers. "You came back," he whispered. Ahsoka's heart melted, she forced herself to smile as tears flooded her eyes. "We are here today," Sidious began; his raspy voice dark yet strangely pleased.

All of a sudden, his speech was interrupted by the sound of a very loud alarm. The room plunged itself into red abyss as the alarm blared. "What is happening?" Sidious roared as Dooku raced to his side. Ahsoka smiled, this was her cue, apparently.

Not ten seconds after she had the thought, the room rocked with an explosion, throwing all seated from their chairs and all standing to their knees. _There goes one bomb,_ Ahsoka thought.

She smiled and slipped one of her lightsabers from under her dress as she stood, her legs tensed and she darted to the door as the Sith recovered from the shock and went into enraged mayhem.

Starkiller's voice drifted to her from behind. "My queen," he gasped. "Are you alright?" The question was not Sith. Ahsoka stopped, right in front of the doors, never minding that such a move might cost her life.

Her entire body tensed. The dark whispered things to her while her own Jedi mind screamed to run. One said to stay, one said to go. She did not want to obey either, but they were her only choices.

She turned around to see his eyes planted firmly on her. They studied her questioningly, infinitely trusting and loving.

Ahsoka gulped and gave him a little wave. "Goodbye," she whispered, knowing her voice carried to him. "My king. Forgive me, but I am Jedi," and with that, she slipped out, ignoring the betrayal and pain in his eyes.

**_"Ahsoka!"_**

His scream of agony echoed behind her as she ran; both lightsabers in her hands. Ahsoka swallowed some of the vomit curling up her throat. The other Sith had by now figured out what she had done. She could sense them tracking her, their anger evident.

****Not bothering to stop, Ahsoka rushed to the hangar bay and immediately spotted the ship. Lux stood on the ramp, arms crossed, the engines had already roared to life. "What took you so long?" he asked, seeing her unharmed.

"I set that alarm about ten minutes ago," he said. "Shut up," she ran up. "Is everything ready? We have to go," she glanced at the doors, sensing the Sith coming closer. "Perfectly, should I set the bombs off?" he asked.

"Wait until we take off first. I get pilots seat," by instinct and habit both, that and she did not trust any of the slaves or even Lux to get near the wheel.

He nodded and looked down. "I already reserved it for you. Let's go," she nodded and turned. "Queen!" She heard Starkiller.

She did not turn around. She may not have wanted to leave him, but she did not want to stay. She could not, and she could not change as such either. As she had said, she was Jedi. The guilt of her betrayal would haunt her forever, though.

The ship started to shakily rise; Ahsoka sighed, her weary bones sinking deeper into her. The adventure was over. Soon the bombs would explode, and perhaps kill some, none, or all of the Sith.

It was no longer her concern. "Don't worry," Lux said softly, studying her face. "I'll be right beside you," he meant that in many ways, the one Ahsoka needed to hear, though, was cleverly put in. he would always be there for her.

She looked up at his dear face, familiar and handsome in the red light the alarms had caused. With as much dignity as she could manage, Ahsoka smiled and slipped her tough hand into his.

This adventure had done something to them; they shared a secret none could ever match. She loved Lux in a way that she had never loved before.

And she found it was simply that, there was no confusion or extra added touches to it. Love was pure. But their love was not romantic_. Does he know that?_ She wondered anxiously.

"Lux," she cleared her throat. "About the kiss…" she trailed off, unknowing of what more to say. Lux's face burned red. "Oh, that? Right, well, Ahsoka… I… I mean did you…?... Feel anything?" He asked. "No," Ahsoka admitted apologetically.

She was surprised when she felt a bright flare of relief from Lux. "Really? Thank goodness. I didn't either," he told her. Ahsoka let out a breath of relief. They were friends still. "I was worried you…" She began.

"Me, too," Lux agreed breathlessly, interrupting her. He shook his head and smiled. "You're too much like my sister. I realize that now," he said. Ahsoka nodded in pure agreement, glad she had gotten that out of the way with.

"Lux?" She asked softly, as the doors clanged shut on the Sith palace and the ship soared into the Courascant atmosphere. The slaves in the cockpit ahead burst into cheer, finally free of their imprisonment, of their slavery. Ahsoka felt their joy in the force, and it warmed her heart.

Soon, she would have the freedom of being with her own family. Lux brushed some of the hair from his face away. "Yes?" He asked. Ahsoka smiled and tipped her head up, giving him a quick kiss on the forehead.

"Let's go home," she suggested. Lux's face turned a deep shade of red. He squeezed her hand. "Yes, my sister" he agreed-to her relief- squeezing her hand. "Let's go home."

* * *

Oh, isn't that just the sweetest and best thing! Granted, when I first wrote this story, it was a luxsoka. But then I had a better love idea for Ahsoka, and had to basically re-write all the romantic scenes between her and Lux to be purely friendship. This piece was so good though that I just altered the kiss.

~Queen Yoda


	25. Call it payback

~Intrepid's POV~

_ You've been gone precisely twenty-five days, Ahsoka, too long, if you ask me. I hate to admit that I'm dreadfully bored without you, though I've mentioned that about twenty times in the past twenty-five letters. Have I also mentioned I miss you? _

_ I can see the stress on Anakin's face every day you're gone. He regrets his choice, I can tell. We all have mercy upon his poor soul, but force, my sister, can you hurry up and destroy the base already so you can come home? Jedi or not, you'd better not go and get yourself killed for a couple of slaves and __**Lux.**__ I absolutely forbid it. _

All of a sudden, Intrepid perked up, her senses flaring with recognition. She had not been able to talk or sense that being for almost a month. She froze, unbelieving. "Padawan!" Then Nava was in her doorway, her hair tussled and breathless. Yet a huge smile was on her face.

"Guess who's on her way here right now?" she asked. Intrepid turned, her eyes pleading_. Please_, she prayed. _Please let it be Ahsoka, please._ Nava smiled as the force signature so dear to them both walked in the door. "Who missed me?" Ahsoka called from downstairs.

Before Nava could move, Intrepid had already raced past her and down the stairs, where Ahsoka was extracting herself from a tight hug with Padme.

The second Intrepid's foot hit the last step, Ahsoka whirled, her eyes searching. Despite Jedi code, Intrepid felt tears sting at her eyes. She grinned.

"Hello, Ahsoka," she chirped. Ahsoka grinned. "Hay, Intrepid," she said. Intrepid smiled and crossed her arms. "Welcome home," She greeted.

Ahsoka laughed and held out her arms. Intrepid rammed into her in a hug. "Good to be home," Ahsoka whispered. "Yah," Intrepid agreed, or rather, choked. "Yah, it's good to have you back, too."

* * *

_**Two weeks later:**_

~Obi-wan's POV~

"Blast it!" Ahsoka slammed a hand down on the table, her azure eyes aflame. Lux, next to her, sighed and looked down, his face features screwed into disappointment.

"We didn't even kill Sidious, Dooku, anyone?" Ahsoka demanded angrily. "How did he survive?" She sneered. "Starkiller is alive, too," Lux added, most unhelpfully.

Ahsoka sent him a hot glance. Intrepid put a hand on her friend's shoulder comfortingly, though her face was grim as well. "Ahsoka, it's done," she said softly.

"She's right, Snips," Anakin agreed, though his voice was strangled. "You tried your best, and there's nothing that you can do now. Sidious just decided that he didn't want to die, I guess," he shrugged indifferently. Obi-wan shook his head with a small smile and glanced outside, where the night stars glittered.

"I just wish I could have blown**_ someone_** up," Ahsoka groaned, laying her head on the table in front of them. The multiple bruises and cuts she had on her arms and back showed plainly wherever she was not covered by clothes. Anakin smiled at her choice of words.

"How do you suppose they all got out in time?" Nava wondered. Obi-wan stroked his chin. "I've no clue, but they all managed. And we did succeed in killing a few," killing, death, if only he did not have to participate in it.

"Great," Ahsoka sighed. "I got married to a Sith for nothing?" she hissed. "Not nothing; Ahsoka," Padme soothed, walking up and massaging the miserable spies hardened shoulders.

"You've become a legend. Even on the public holo-news you have a new nickname, 'The charlatan queen'" she quoted dramatically. Anakin nudged Obi-wan.

"I wish I had a nickname like that," he mumbled. Obi-wan smiled and shrugged, half the time he still wondered why people gave them nicknames.

"And you gained us valuable information, Ahsoka," he piped up, when Ahsoka gave Padme a: 'I really don't care about the nickname' look. She and Lux looked up.

"Did I?" Ahsoka asked, cocking a white eyebrow. Obi-wan folded his hands behind his back and grinned. "**_Invaluable_** information," he answered. Ahsoka eyed him suspiciously.

"You're hiding something," she said plainly. Obi-wan wondered when he had become so transparent. "You're not easy to read, Obi-wan," Nava assured him, laughing at his bemused expression.

"But when you pipe in at the middle of the conversation, we have good reason to not listen to a word of what you say. You're awfully good at diversion," she said, not helping him keep the secret.

Then again, he had not told her about it yet. The only one who knew what the council had asked was Anakin, and that was because the council had asked **_him_**. Obi-wan suddenly wished the clones were there to hear the decision he was sure they would have to tell now.

Why the Cody and Rex weren't there was a mystery. In the two weeks Ahsoka had been back, she had not been left alone by either the 501st, Anakin, Intrepid, Padme or Lux.

"We might as well tell them now, master," Anakin said, crossing his arms. He laid warm yet sad eyes on Ahsoka. Obi-wan remembered the pang he had felt in his gut upon making this decision, shortly after Jabiim. Yet the pride one felt was also incalculable.

"Tell us **_what_**?" Intrepid asked, turning to them. All eyes were set on them, questioning. Obi-wan took a step back, allowing Anakin the stage. Anakin shot him a harsh glance. Oh, so now he didn't want the spotlight? Too bad.

Obi-wan had waited too long for this.

Anakin took a deep breath and put a hand on Ahsoka's shoulder. His face was unreadable. "A few days after your return, the council held a meeting. Your bravery and self-sacrifice had earned you the right of knighthood in their eyes, Snips," his smile was genuine, and proud. "They asked me what I thought," he sighed. "And I agreed," he told her, grinning from ear to ear.

For a moment there was pure silence as shock rippled through the room. "I… I'm going… I'm going to be…?" Ahsoka licked her lips almost nervously, eyes large.

"She's going to be a**_ knight_**?" Lux gasped for her. Anakin nodded, his sapphire eyes sparkled with joy and pride. The force around his fairly blinded them with his pride. But sadness touched the edge of their awareness too.

_ I suppose I'll find out whether or not he meant it when he said he'd let her go, _Obi-wan contemplated. "Yes," Anakin did not get to have all the fun though. Obi-wan wanted to be the one to say it. Ahsoka was his padawan too.

"And she's going to be the third Jedi in our line to be knighted without the trials," just to let them know. He had been excited about that. First, he had been the youngest Jedi ever knighted at nineteen, and Ahsoka had just beaten Anakin at nineteen as well.

Anakin put both hands on her shoulders, probably to hold both her and him upright. Both were equally pale. "Your ceremony is in a few days," he informed her smugly.

There was a dead silence as this news was taken in. Ahsoka nodded slowly, and suddenly, she flung her fists up and let out a mighty whoop, completely breaking all composure. She turned to Intrepid.

"IN YOUR FACE!" She shouted, jabbing a hard finger into Intrepid's forehead.

"I am the greatest! Youngling my boot! Where's Jinx? And O'mer? Force, where's **Rex**? This kid is getting knighted, boys!" She shouted excitedly. Anakin laughed with the others.

And then Ahsoka turned to him. "And **You**, Anakin Slow-walker! I beat you! I'm getting knighted at nineteen, gramps, you hear me? Nineteen!" Anakin stumbled back, surprised by the force of her statement.

Obi-wan laughed. He had been waiting for that her whole apprenticeship.

"Come on!" Ahsoka continued, every scrap of dignity having fallen away into pride and childish delight. She grabbed Intrepid's hand.

"Let's go wake up the clones and tell them!" Intrepid opened her mouth, about to disapprove when Ahsoka grabbed Lux's wrist and dragged them both along. "Wait for me, Ahsoka!" Padme called, snatching her coat and hurrying after them.

"My ears," Anakin groaned, grabbing Obi-wan's arm with one hand while the other clutched at his sore appendage. "She broke it," he groaned. "And I'm sure she had fun," Obi-wan chuckled. Nava laughed and put a supportive elbow on Anakin's shoulder.

"Get ready, little Ani, because she is going to keep you up the whole night with this. And we get to sit back and laugh," she put an arm around Obi-wan's neck as he smiled. "Call it pay-back." She advised.

* * *

And there we have it. Obi-wan just finished his revenge (we all know that's why he gave Anakin a padawan) and just to let you know, we have one chapter left. The next story will be longer.


	26. End of the tunnel

~Ahsoka's POV~

Ahsoka could not believe how nervous she was. Why? Why was she afraid?

This was her goal, what she had wanted for years; her whole life had been leading up to this moment. She had dreamed and aspired for this day for so long. And yet she was so afraid. The exhilaration had long worn off, and a raw fear was left in its place.

She sat in the kitchen inside of the house, the single lamp above her burning into the back of her neck blindly. Half of the clones had been gloomy with grief and the other half insane with excitement when she had told them.

And who was she to blame them? The clones had grown up-literally-beside her in war. She had saved dozens of their lives, risking her own in the process.

And she had been dragged out of the line of fire by the clones repeatedly. The clones were as much her big brothers as Anakin was.

But they had all gone to bed, leaving her alone to ponder her new knighthood with a cup of tea as her companion.

_Will I be the knight they expect me to be?_ Ahsoka wondered_. Am I really as great as they think? What if I turn out to be the worst? What if I let them down again? _This thought cramped her stomach and made her nauseous with dread.

She put down her quivering mug and put her head in her hands. "I can't do this," she whispered. "Oh, force, I can't do this," she said again, staring at the counter.

_"Why not?"_ Suddenly, the air buzzed with energy, and despite the fact that the entity in front of her did not breath and physically didn't exist, Ahsoka could sense his presence as if he were alive again.

She snapped her head up; bewildered by what she was sure was insanity. Sitting across from her, staring at her with his familiar masked face was Master Plo Koon.

Ahsoka sat there, paralyzed and not sure whether to scream or weep. It had been a year since she had seen her father figure die in her arms and thrown back into the war-zone from a spiraling ship.

Many times, she had seen his face in her dreams, or heard his voice in her mind. She had grieved for him every day, and the pain had no more vanished than the determination to be what he would have wanted.

"Ma-Master Plo?" She finally managed to choke, her voice shaking. The phantom let out a dry chuckle and nodded. _"Ko-to ya, lil' Soka,_" he replied calmly, in the same soothing voice he had used to chase away her dreams as a youngling. Ahsoka's head spun.

She only stared, gawking at him. _Am I insane? Dreaming?_ She wondered in panic. _"Neither,"_ Master Plo piped up. _"Only confused, and worried and guilty,"_ he told her knowingly.

Ahsoka closed her mouth, which had gone dry with shock. She supposed he had a point. "How are you…?" She trailed off. The ghost waved his hand dismissively.

_ "Did you truly think I'd miss the chance to give you a prep-speech the night of your ceremony?"_ He wondered. A smile took over Ahsoka's mouth.

"You don't think I'm not ready?" She questioned, somehow comfortable talking to the dead specter. Though the sight of him twisted her heart into knots. If only she had been able to save him, as he had saved her.

_ "You led Jinx and_ _O'mer. You've led the clones hundreds of times into victory. You led those cadets on Mandalore. That's a poor excuse,"_ Master Plo, said sounding confused.

"Well, then my decisions, I'm not good at making decisions myself," Ahsoka countered looking down. She fiddled with her hands, not wanting to look one of her failures in the eye.

But knowing she would have to soon. She would find a reason. She would not let them down. She needed more **_time_**.

_"That's even more ridiculous than the one before. Who is it that decided to accompany Padme when she was being followed by Aurra Sing? Who cleared the blockade on Ryloth? Who made friends with a separatist boy when the other Jedi scoffed at you for such things?" _

Ahsoka let out a frustrated breath. Would Plo just stay dead and mind his own business? "I'm not old or strong enough"she repliedglaring at the vision now, he would not persuade her, he **_would not..._**

_ "Has that ever stopped you before? The council is wise; they wouldn't have knighted you if you were too young in their eyes. And who is it that comforted the same Sith that had beaten and tortured her? Who killed an Akul with only a spear when she was ten years old?" _ Master Plo, who had been there to see her do it, stated.

Ahsoka sighed; she only had one argument left. "I can't do this because I'm **scared **of myself. I turned to the dark Side, master. I'm a traitor. I betrayed you and what you taught me. I don't deserve this honor. I don't deserve their trust," she whispered.

Despite the fact that his entire face was covered still by a mask, the elder seemed to be smiling at her. _"That hasn't ever stopped you before. Fear is a powerful thing, but it's nothing compared to loyalty or pride or strength. You made one mistake, and Lux pulled you back. Your back now, Ahsoka, and the past cannot be changed, only the future. You may be afraid Ahsoka, but that won't hold you back. It never has, and it never will,"_ he pointed out solemnly.

Ahsoka let out a breath slowly, and her mind flipped through millions of adventures. The _Malevolence_. Finding Artoo and helping Master Secura save Anakin. Surviving the Blue Shadow Virus. Ending the illegal blockade on Ryloth.

Capturing Cad Bane when he infiltrated the temple. Assisting Anakin in finding the missing force children. Blowing up the weapons factory on Geonosis.

Defeating the brain worms and essentially saving the republic's army. Losing her lightsaber and finding it in downtown Courascant. Tracking down Aurra Sing and Boba Fett with Master Plo on several planets.

Finding chairman Papanoida's family with Chu-Chi. Exposing corrupt officials on Mandalore with an army of four cadets. Saving Padme from Aurra Sing. Going to Raxus and meeting her first separatist friend.

Living through Mortis and her master turning to the dark side. Sneaking onto the ship and helping them get off the Citadel, meanwhile keeping the Nexus Route coordinates. Leading Jinx, O'mer and Chewbacca to freedom from Iwasskah.

Help Prince Lee-Char unite Mon Calamari while pursed by Count Dooku. And so much more.

And Ahsoka realized, with a jolt, that she was ready. She had always been ready for this. With a smile, she blinked. "I'm ready," she whispered.

Master Plo did not answer. "I'm ready," she repeated, trying to convince herself. No comment still. Ahsoka sprang to her feet. **_"I'm ready!"_** She hissed fiercely.

Master Plo chuckled softly as Ahsoka had the distinct feeling of a clawed finger gently stroking her cheek. She smiled at the touch, real or not.

"Thank you, master," Ahsoka said gratefully bowing to the specter in infinite respect. _"Always, Ahsoka. Have a good time at your ceremony, I'll be there,"_ the phantom laughed with a cocked eyebrow before he vanished into the thin air. Ahsoka grinned and turned, about to go back to bed.

She was tired, and excited both. She was ready to face the future, whatever it held for her and the others. Master Plo would be proud of her, when her braid had been cut for the last time and her time as an apprentice would end. She hoped. She knew.

Ahsoka stood and gently used the force to turn off the lights behind her. After five years of war and a month of torture and struggle, she had achieved something great. Glory had met her at the end of the tunnel where she had been expecting shame.

And with a new heart and mind, She embraced that she was going to be a knight in the morning. The best knight the Jedi had ever seen.

THE END

* * *

The end! Snow is in the air here in Washington state, literally. There's about an inch and a half of it on the ground outside. The next story will be up in a few days. Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow!

~Queen Yoda


End file.
